Vampiric Dream
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: AU. Ryoma enters Seigaku SHS and uncovers a lot more than he bargered for. Mainly eight vampires and a lover that he doesnt even remeber. As the truth starts to unravel will he return to the one he lost? Can their love have survived a 100 years? TezuRyo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned. I truly do. So many gorgeous bishie!! But sadly I do not.

**Hello, ppls. I'm a big Pillar Pair fan and due to the lack of Pillar Pair fics I decided to write my own and when I say 'due to the lack' I mean I've read all the Pillar Pair fics there are on and Well, quite obviously this is an AU fic but have some things similar to the original. No spoilers at all. Just fun vampire-ness. Anyways on with the story.**

**Vampiric Dream**

"What the hell is Seigaku SHS?" Ryoma asked looking over the brochure in his hands.

"We promised that we would send you there when you turned sixteen," Rinko smiled warmly. That didn't answer his original question but oh well.

"Promised, who?"

"Ourselves, of course. Your father and I only want you to have the best and your father even went to Seigaku when he was younger. Isn't that right, dear?"

A grumbling sound of agreement was the only response they got. "Who are they?" Ryoma asked holding up a page on the brochure that had eight boys standing all together as if the were best friends. "Hmmmm…..oh, they are the Student Council."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Student council?"

"Yes, they run the school under the teachers. They also happen to be the welcoming committee you will get to meet them as well. They do look like a batch of lovely boys," Rinko sighed. Wishing her son had friends like these, actually wishing her son had friends at all.

"I guess they look nice," he sighed going back to his perusing of the brochure on his new high school.

--------

"Hey, hey did you guys hear, nya?"

"Hear what Eiji?" Oishi asked looking at the bouncing red head.

Eiji stopped bouncing long enough to speak. "New student. Male, 16, first year, I'm not sure what his blood type is. But I'll find out," Eiji smiled licking his lips.

"Kikumaru," a voice berated.

"Oh, gomen, gomen, buchou," Eiji apologized hiding behind Oishi.

"Lighten up Tezuka-buchou it has been quiet a while since we've had a new student," Momo sighed flipping through a magazine of half- naked girls.

"I'll be getting new data, excellent."

"I'll welcome him alone," Fuji suggested.

"Iie, iie, iie….you'll take him for yourself, nya."

"But girls are not as fun. They just throw themselves at me. Boys at least fight back and tend to question their sexuality by morning," Fuji smiled whilst keeping his eyes closed.

"Fujiko that's not very nice."

"Sumimasen Taka-san. I will try to keep it in check," Fuji said smiling warmly at his friend.

"You can use me as an outlet, Fujiko," Eiji cheered running towards Fuji but was pulled back abruptly. "No he will not," Oishi said firmly.

"But Fujiko always leaves marks. I like the marks, nya."

"Which is why he should refrain from any activities at all, considering the sadistic turn his pleasure usually takes," Tezuka sighed.

"Would you like to partake of me as a punishment," Fuji smiled but was surprised when he was pushed hard into Taka.

"Fujiko, you can't say things like that," Eiji hissed. "What? I merely offered my body."

"Exactly. Remember," Eiji whispered. "Tezuka," Oishi whispered as his best friend's eyes glossed over in memories. Fuji looked as well and felt a slight twinge of guilt. He had forgotten. There was only one in Tezuka's heart and whenever somebody offered him _any_ form of sexual pleasure he would often get like he is now, lost in the memories of his long dead lover.

Fuji bowed. "I apologize, Tezuka. I forgot."

"It's alright," he sighed breaking from his reverie. "Iie, it's not. Fujiko how could you forget Ochibi. I should tackle you now."

"Eiji, he died there is nothing we can do to change that," Oishi said reasonably.

"So, I'll never forget him. He was like my best friend, nya."

"More like a glomp post," Momo laughed.

"ENOUGH!!" everybody turned at the sudden outburst. "Go to classes all of you."

They did as they were told. Touching on _him_ was a very sensitive subject after all.

--------

"Yadda!!"

"Ryoma-san, onegai…"

"Yadda, Yadda, Yadda…"

"What is it now, brat," Nanjiroh sighed scratching his head. "I was just trying to get him to put on his school uniform," Nanako sighed.

"I don't want to wear it. There is way to many layers on that thing," Ryoma sighed.

"Can't I just wear the shirt and pants?"

"No, you have to wear the blazer to, its part of the uniform," Nanako said. "Fine," he growled roughly grabbing the items out of her hand, marching back into his room, and slamming the door shut. Ten minutes later Ryoma emerged dressed in the full uniform; of course it wasn't buttoned all the way to the top, his way of rebelling. As he descended the stairs he mentally prepared himself for the squeal that was sure to come.

Sure enough when he stepped down the last step his mother squealed hugging him tightly and petting his hair. "You look so grown up. Coming back to Japan was a good idea. I can't believe my little boy is all grown and in Senior High School," she cooed ushering him towards the table for breakfast. Ryoma was pleasantly surprised to see his favorite breakfast laid out for him. Though there was one addition he would rather had gone without. Picking up the glass he held it up in front of his face.

"I hate this tomato stuff, so why do I have to drink it?" he groaned swishing the liquid inside. The three other people in the room tensed. But Rinko was the one that spoke up. "Tomatoes are full of vitamins, Ryoma. Like a V8," she convinced using an American drink as a reference.

"I don't like V8s either," he sighed bringing the glass to his lips. The three other occupants watched with bated breath as Ryoma took the first sip. Ryoma's eyes widened in surprised and he quickly downed the rest. "That was a lot better than usual. What did you do to it?"

"Added some sugar," Rinko said simply before returning back to her washing. "Well you should do that more often."

"It's not that easy shishounen."

"Why not all kaa-san has to do is pick up a spoon and pour some sugar in."

"Alright, you need to go, Ryoma," Rinko smiled helping her son up who was trying to hurriedly finish his breakfast. "Ok, ok, I'm going," he said through a mouth full of fish. Grabbing his bag and slipping on his shoes he left the house. "How did you manage to get that, Rinko?"

"It wasn't easy. I was only able to get a liter for $200," she answered picking up the glass and dropping it into the sink.

Nanjiroh chuckled darkly. "The price of that stuff sure has gone up."

--------

Ryoma was walking down the street minding his own business, as he usually does, when he was knocked to the ground. The two bike riders didn't seem to notice him as they continued to peddle as if in a race. "Today is my win, Mamushi," one yelled. While the other, Ryoma could have sworn, was hissing.

"Please tell me they don't go to my new school," he moaned getting up and brushing the dirt off the back of his uniform. Holstering his bag once more he continued his walk to the school. After merely five minutes he could see the large school looming in the distance but right in front of him he saw the two who had knocked him down. They seemed to be arguing over who got which spot on the bike rack. "Hey…" Ryoma called trying to get their attention.

The two continued to argue. Words such as Mamushi and teme caught his ears along with a few tell tale hisses. "Hey," Ryoma yelled this time the two stopped their mindless arguing their eyes turning to him. Ryoma knew he was probably going to be the target of the yells now. But neither spoke just gaped at him as if they had seen a ghost. "You knocked me over back there and I would like an apology."

"Go…men," they said slowly as if in disbelief.

"Whatever," Ryoma huffed walking into the school grounds.

-

"Echizen Ryoma-kun, right?" the receptionist said kindly. Ryoma nodded his head in confirmation. "Alright, you are in class 1-A this is their assigned room, teacher, and schedule. But you don't have to worry about class today. You see it is customary for all new students to spend the day with our Student Council. They will show you around the school and answer all your questions."

Suddenly a random girl jumped up from her seat in the office. "But if you don't want to go. I'll go. Spending a day with Tezuka-kun is my dream."

"Komari-chan please sit back down."

The girl called Komari pouted but none the less returned to her seat. "Now the student council room is located on the second floor. Room 2B. They have been given the day off from classes to show you around. Don't think about skipping either for they have an uncanny ability to find people."

Ryoma sighed in defeat before heading to the aforementioned room.

-

"Look, ask Mamushi, I swear this kid looked exactly like him," Momo pleaded to the group.

"That's enough Momoshiro," Tezuka scolded.

"No, I mean exactly like him. The height, the hair, the eyes, everything was physically the same."

"While I hate to agree with Momo-baka, I have to say the similarities were uncanny."

"Hmmm….the probability of somebody looking _exactly_ like our Ryoma-kun is very low," Fuji said cynically whilst swishing the contents of his wine glass around.

"But it would be really cool, nya."

"Eiji, that was a very inconsiderate comment," Oishi frowned all the while keeping an eye on Tezuka who seemed to have spaced out again. Drowning in the memories of his ex-never forgotten-love. Inui opened his notebook ready to interject with his calculations when a knock came from the door.

Three things happened in dominion effect, one the door slid opened, two the sound of shattering class filled the air, and last Eiji gave a very quiet yet still very audible 'Ochibi' as he fell off the desk he was perched on.

Ryoma received the same look as this morning. As if everybody in the room had seen a ghost. Holding up the paper he stated simply. "The receptionist sent me here."

"He even sounds the same," Oishi whispered in awe.

"De-demo we all saw him die that day," Taka-san interjected trying to give a reasonable explanation to the current situation.

Ryoma jumped when a cool hand touched him. The hand pulled away after a matter of seconds. "Body temperature, 96.2. Height, 5'4"…." Inui began mumbling flipping through his data book. "The exact same stats."

"Hoi, hoi, what's your name?"

Ryoma's eyes turned away from the data master to the neko like red-head. "Echizen Ryoma."

Once again Eiji fell to the floor, as everybody in the room visually stiffened. Even Inui was in such a state of shock that he dropped his notebook on the ground.

"It's not him," a low voice said. Ryoma's eyes followed everyone else's as they landed on the brunette staring out the window to the activity below. When his eyes landed on the speaker Ryoma's mind seemed to blank out:

"_Mitsu…." The name came out in a moan as two bodies tangled together. "Mitsu…onegai…chotto…."_

_The older of the two stopped his assault on the younger boy's neck to look him in the eyes. "Ryo, what's wrong?"_

_Ryo blushed turning his head to the side. "Well….it's just….the villagers have been saying things…and…I…"_

"_What things are they saying?"_

"_Stuff like you're a monster and responsible for those deaths and that you and your friends 'frolic' in the night."_

"_While I would not use frolic…"_

"_Mitsu," Ryo scolded._

_Mitsu sighed. "Yes, Ryoma they are true. But I didn't kill all those girls. One of my friends has a taste for virgins."_

_Ryoma didn't move away but continued to listen to everything his lover was saying. Mitsu rolled over freeing Ryoma from his grasps. "You can leave if you want."_

_Ryoma laughed. "Why would I do that?"_

"_Now you know the truth of what I am. Aren't you afraid?"_

_Ryoma laughed running his hand across his lover's cheek. "Of course not. I love you and nothing will ever change that."_

_The older man pulled his lover back towards him, whispering huskily in his ear. "Then let me show you real pleasure, my love."_

_Ryoma gasped as a sharp pain went through his neck._

"Hello, calling look-a-like, you still alive?" Momo chuckled at his own quip before shaking the boy's shoulder. "Huh? Nani?" Ryoma said blinking his eyes a couple of times trying to regain some sense.

Ryoma was thrown slightly off balance when a body landed against his side arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Aww…is the chibi day-dreaming about Tezuka-buchou. Well you wouldn't be the first male to ever do that," Eiji laughed while hugging the boy.

Ryoma was in shock, the older boy was squeezing him but he didn't feel light headed at all. But that wasn't possible considering his neck was being squeezed hard enough to cut off air supply. "Come on, we have to give you a tour," Eiji cheered finally pulling away but getting his sleeve caught on something. Pulling roughly Eiji released his sleeve along with something else that had been secured around Ryoma's neck. Ryoma's eyes widened as Eiji detached the chain from his sleeve. He held it up so the room had a clear vision of it.

Ryoma made a jump for it but as if his life depended on it but couldn't reach it. The next moment he knew Tezuka was next to the red head taking the chain and gripping it in his hand. The small ring that was attached to it gleamed in the sunlight. The three hazel jewels placed on it shining beautifully. "Where did you get this?" Tezuka asked examining each hazel stone.

"None of your damn business. Now give it back." Now normally Ryoma wasn't one to lose his cool but when people he didn't know were pawing his necklace he couldn't remain calm. Fuji was now standing next to Tezuka. "I guess I should probably introduce myself and the others. My name is Fuji Syuusuke, this is Tezuka, that is Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kikumaru Eiji," Eiji waved enthusiastically. "Kaido Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu and Oishi Shuichiro," Fuji said smiling kindly. "Now that we all know each other I think it's only fair that you told us where you got this."

"Why should I? Its mine and that's all you need to know."

"Because I can tell it is real and probably worth a lot of money you wouldn't want us thinking that you're a thief now would you?"

Ryoma huffed. "I've had since I was born. My great-grandmother was a very superstitious woman and had it made and blessed. It has been passed down in my family and blessed every time a new baby was born. That's not the original chain it was on though. The original chain was silver but I'm allergic to silver so my mom bought me a white gold chain."

"You're allergic to silver," Oishi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was born anemic and with an unexplainable allergy to silver."

"Any distaste of garlic, no reflection, cross burns," Momo laughed looking the boy up and down.

"Actually I don't like garlic. I can eat it but I don't like the taste. By the way the vampire joke is so worn out that it has no effect on me, anymore," he glared.

Eiji appeared in front of Ryoma and opened the younger boy's mouth. "Nope, no fangs," he announced to the room.

"These are rare jewels. Each seems to look like a cat's eye when reflected. Well, over fifty years old and this ring is still pure white gold. Not even a little bit of rust," Tezuka announced to the room. "Yeah, so? Like I said it's blessed so give it back."

Tezuka nodded. Leaning down slightly he went to secure the chain around the boy's neck. The boy that looked so much like his lover and who happened to share the same name. Accidentally their skin came into contact and Ryoma's eyes widened as did Tezuka's. For a moment their eyes bore into each other and something appeared in Ryoma's eyes. Emotions and recognition of the man in front of him but as soon as it came it left. Ryoma took two steps back while tucking his chain back inside his shirt.

Fuji's eyes opened. "Well on with the tour. Come along everybody," Fuji cheered putting an arm around Ryoma who in turned glared. "I wish to stay behind."

"Alright, Tezuka-buchou. It's in my bag if you need it," Fuji smiled ushering everybody out of the room.

--------

As Fuji had said the bottle of liquid was in his bag. Popping the top Tezuka downed the whole thing. He knew Fuji wouldn't mind because Fuji usually did prefer to work for his a bit. Tezuka of course just preferred the easy way, which was of course buying it. But he never had the urge to drink it as much as he did now. The moment his hand came in contact with the boy's neck he felt his own blood rushing through his system at an accelerated rate. This had only happened with _his_ Ryoma.

Naturally his first thought had been that this boy was some sort of descendant but that wasn't possible since _his_ Ryoma had been gay and had never been with a woman. His next thought had been reincarnation but is fifty years really a far enough time span for somebody to be reincarnated with the exact same look, mannerisms, and name. He was really running out of options as to explain this strange occurrence. But for now he would focus on getting to know this boy and see what the true connection is.

-

"I apologize for that back there," Fuji stated.

"Whatever," Ryoma huffed waving a hand before the hand went involuntarily to his neck.

"You really are attached to that necklace aren't you?"

"I've never taken it off," Ryoma stated simply in his natural bratty tone.

"Tezuka-buchou's lover use to have a necklace like that, nya."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "His lover? Who is she?"

"Anou…perhaps we should talk in a more private area," Oishi suggested leading the small concession to an empty room on the third floor.

"This doesn't seem more private," Ryoma said looking around the room.

"Nobody uses this room except for us. It's like our own private classroom," Inui stated still frantically scribbling in his notebook.

"Now, you can take a seat right here," Momo said pushing Ryoma down into a chair.

"So you are going to tell me about his lover. Who is she?"

"The first thing you should know is that she is a he. Tezuka's lover was male," Fuji stated bluntly.

Before Ryoma could respond to this information the others cut him off and continued on. "Well, we met Ochibi a long time ago and I immediately like him. He was really fun to glomp."

"Yeah, the kid was bratty though and didn't even shirk away from Tezuka like everybody else did," Momo smiled.

"Well over time. 'Ochibi' began to spend more and more time around us and it was starting to become apparent that he was growing attached to Tezuka," Oishi explained.

"You see that ring you have looks exactly like the one Tezuka-buchou use to wear. But he gave it to 'Ochibi' after they well…." Taka-san was naturally hesitant to speak.

"It was a sign of ultimate love between the two. Tezuka gave the ring to his lover after they first had sex. It's as if the two never wanted to be separated," Fuji elaborated.

"Ochibi never took the necklace off. And he was always happiest with Tezuka-buchou. He didn't like to socialize and hardly ever smiled but when he was with Tezuka it was like he was a totally different person," Eiji continued getting lost in his own memories.

"Well what happened to him?"

"He died. Was killed to more precise. Someone took a knife and stabbed him multiple times in the jealousy," Oishi explained.

"As you can already guess a lot of girls here have an attraction to Tezuka. Well this one girl found out that he was gay and she was so jealous that she killed Tezuka's lover," Fuji said frowning.

"We all watched him die and even to this day Tezuka-buchou blames himself and refuses to love again," Kawamura sighed.

"That's a really sad story."

"And a very true one. You two happen to share the same name as well. Tezuka's lover's name was also Echizen Ryoma," Fuji said in a dead serious tone.

-

"_You sure frown a lot. Why?"_

"_Why do you?"_

"_Mama says I'm just not the social type," the boy said having fun bugging the older boy._

"_Then we have something in common."_

"_That's not true you seem to have lots of friends."_

"_Them?"_

_The boy nodded, his black-green hair falling into his face. "Yes, we have known each other for quite a while so I guess you could call them my friends."_

"_Hehe…just because you know somebody for a long time doesn't make them a friend. Do you consider them your friends?"_

_The brown haired man looked down at the younger boy. "I guess I do."_

_The boy smiled a false smile. "Then you're lucky."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Echizen Ryoma."_

"_Echizen Ryoma? Well my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu and I guess I can be your first friend."_

_This time the boy smiled for real._

_-_

"_Ahh….you are so KAWAIII, NYA!!" a voice yelled before glomping the young boy. "How old are you?"_

"_I'm 13 about to turn 14," he replied trying to pry the energetic red head off him. "I apologize for him," a kind voice said prying the neko boy's arms off. "My name is Oishi Shuichiro and this ball of energy is Kikumaru Eiji."_

"_But you can call me Eiji everybody does."_

"_You seem quite attached to Tezuka," a smooth voice said slowly circling Ryoma. "Hoi, don't scare him."_

"_I apologize. My name is Fuji Syuusuke and the quite one there is Inui Sadaharu. Don't let this one fool you, his name is Kawamura Takashi and he can be quite the devil if provoked."_

"_So speaks the sadist," Eiji laughed glomping Fuji from behind. Fuji turned his head towards Eiji with a smile. "Come on along Eiji I think I have a game you would like to play," Fuji said pulling Eiji along with him to a secluded area. Not even five minutes later a scream erupted in the space. A scream of pain or pleasure, Ryoma wasn't sure, but he was leaning towards pleasure, because at the scream Oishi stomped off to where the two were. Kawamura blushed. "You don't think that he…."_

"_There is a 91 chance that Fuji did what you are thinking and an 98 chance that Eiji enjoyed it immensely," Inui said flipping through his notes._

"_Hey you guys….wouldnt….believe…." the words trailed off as the new comer looked at Ryoma. "Are we having a party?"_

"_Ah…Momoshiro. This is Echizen Ryoma. Tezuka brought him here and where is Kaido," Inui asked looking behind him._

"_Like a care where the mamushi is. I'm still curious about this."_

_Momo began circling Ryoma like he was a piece of freshly caught meat. But in Momo's eyes that's exactly what he was. "My name is Momoshiro Takeshi. Call me Momo," he said while still circling the boy. _

"_Hey, Oishi he didn't do anything bad. Let me go," Eiji yelled as Oishi dragged him back to the meeting spot. "Oh, Oishi lighten up. We are in a forest after all. None of the villagers dare venture out this far. We can do as we wish here," Fuji stated wiping his mouth then licking his fingers. _

"_As that maybe true just keep my koi out of your fantasies," Oishi stated sternly trying to calm his koi. _

"_Come on, Oishi we were just having a little fun. You know you're the only one I love," Eiji smiled. _

"_Anou…..when is Kunimitsu coming back?"_

_Everybody stopped what they were doing in a instant and looked at Ryoma as if he had grown a second head. "What did you call him?" Momo asked._

"_What? What's wrong? That's what he asked me to call him," Ryoma said innocently. _

"_Wait, Tezuka-buchou asked you to call him that?"_

"_Yes I did," the voice of Tezuka said as he appeared in the clearing._

"_Ii data."_

"_So I see."_

_-_

"_My parents say I shouldn't trust," Ryoma said as he rested his feet in the crystal clear water of the town lake._

"_Hm…why is that?"_

"_Because we always meet out in the woods. They say the woods are Satan's dwelling. Actually everybody in the village calls it that."_

_Tezuka smiled at the boy's naivety. If only he knew. "They also said that Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai are un-natural."_

"_Ah….because they have feelings for each other that go far beyond friendship."_

"_Exactly, my mom says boys are supposed to like girls and girls are supposed to like boys and there is no other alternative."_

"_That maybe but how do you feel?" Tezuka asked bending down to Ryoma's level. Ryoma became flustered at the closeness. Tezuka moved his face a little closer. "Do you think it's abnormal to have feelings for another boy?" he asked gently pushing his lips against Ryoma's in a chaste kiss. Ryoma's eyes widened in shock. But before he got the chance to respond he heard his name called. "Ryoma, come in. The sun is going down."_

_Tezuka pulled away. "Meet me in the forest tonight at 11:30, understand?"_

_Ryoma's hand went to his lips touching them gingerly before nodding dumbly. "Ryoma," his mother called. Getting up Ryoma ran back to his house, his hand still to his lips._

_-_

_Tezuka sat watching his friends. "Will you be joining us?" Fuji asked sweetly._

_Tezuka merely shook his head in the negative. Fuji bent over so only Tezuka could hear him. "Be careful, we still don't know if we can trust him." With that Fuji disappeared along with the other members of the little congregation. Tezuka waited. He was sure Ryoma was going to show up. He almost felt bad about what he was about to do but it was his nature and Ryoma was very….shall we say enticing. All Tezuka would have to do is entrance the boy and then Ryoma's life would be over. It would only take a few seconds but if he didn't hurry they would most definitely be caught._

_The boy did appear in the woods. Slightly disorientated and in his night wear. Tezuka looked up at him and their eyes met. He beckoned Echizen towards him. Ryoma took one step after another towards his death sentence. Tezuka reached out and grabbed him pulling him down into his lap. Stroking his neck gently, Tezuka bent down placing his lips over Ryoma's. He mentally commanded him to kiss back. So starts the battle of tongues. After a few moments Tezuka pulled away kissing the younger's jaw line, slowly descending towards that delectable neck. Finally his lips were at that neck and the pulsing vein under neither, flowing with blood, flowing with young fresh life. But that's when he realized it. He didn't have a hold of his victim anymore and he didn't want to exert his control again. _

_Ryoma quickly pushed away to stand up. "Gomen," Tezuka said trying to avoid Ryoma's gaze._

"_Is this why you kissed me earlier? Do you actually have feelings for me or do you just want to fulfill your desire?"_

_Tezuka laughed darkly. "At this point I have no idea. At first it was just to have your body but something stopped me from that. I think I might actually, unconsciously, be developing feelings for you."_

"_I'll admit that I feel a certain attachment to you and when you kissed me today….." Ryoma's hand went back to his lips. "I don't know. It felt right. I don't know if its love or admiration but I just want to be with you."_

"_You can't be with me, forever. But I don't see why I can't give into you for a little while."_

"I took everything from you that night, didn't I? Your heart. Your innocence. Your freedom. I truly am a monster," Tezuka mused as he watched below. His companions were still giving the new Ryoma a tour. The new Ryoma seemed to be enjoying himself even though his face didn't show it.

--------

"Eiji-senpai!! Eiji-senpai!!" a voice called approaching the small group of boys. "Who is this?" she asked peering around them. "Oh, this is Echizen Ryoma. Hey, this is Ryuuzaki Sakuno. A good friend of ours, nya," Eiji smiled licking his lips suggestively earning a hit from Oishi.

"What are you boys up to in the midday sun," an older voice asked.

"Ryuuzai-sensei how are you today," Fuji asked smiling in his way. "Just fine. Curious to where my granddaughter was last night though."

"Actually Obaa-chan I don't remember. I remember being out with Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai, and Fuji-senpai but then I don't remember anything between then and waking up."

Scowling Ryuuzaki-sensei grabbed Eiji and Fuji by theirs ears away from the group. Both just sighed. They already knew the scolding was going to be coming since Oishi usually was the innocent one and only erased Sakuno's memories. Bending down she spoke in a low enough voice for only the two to hear. "Do not take advantage of my granddaughter is that understood? No mind tricks. No pleasure bites. Nothing."

"Oh come on. We didn't hurt her nor take away her purity," Eiji defended.

"Yes, Eiji is quite right. Virgins taste better. I usually take my sexual pleasure out on Taka-san, Eiji, or some other unsuspecting victim."

"Be that as it may I would like you to stay away from my granddaughter in the future," she pleaded.

"Alright," they both said dejectedly before walking back to join the group. "Treats us like were kids when were older than her mother," Eiji mumbled grumpily to Fuji. Fuji merely laughed in response. Ryuuzaki joined the group once again.

"I saw properly introduce myself. My name is Ryuuzaki Sumire. Might I ask you something Echizen?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Who is your master and from what time period?" The whole group's eyes widened looking between Ryoma and Ryuuzaki. Sakuno just looked around in confusion. "I'm confused," Ryoma said honestly.

"Well I assume by your physical appearance and aura plus the smell you have to be just a few years younger than the rest of these knuckleheads."

"I'm only sixteen. I guess the rest of my senpais are 17 and 18."

"Oh, you know what I mean," Ryuuzaki laughed.

"No I really don't."

"Come now. By the feel of your physical energy I would have to say. Feudal era. Fresh scent. So you just fed."

"I'm seriously confused," Ryoma sighed shaking his head. "As are we," Inui said looking between the two. "Sakuno would you go get me my water bottle."

Sakuno bowed before running off. "Now that she's gone….you don't have to hide it. My mother knew vampires when she was younger."

Ryoma looked at her for a moment before laughing out right. "Vampire? Lady you have gone off the deep end."

Ryuuzaki stepped up to him. "I maybe human but I'm not stupid. I know a vampire when I see one."

Ryoma took a step back. "Besides that, that necklace you're wearing can't be touched by a human. It's a protective vampire charm. Usually given to human servants or vampiric lovers."

"Seriously, you need to see someone…."

Ryuuzaki touched his forehead. "What are you…."

"Don't worry. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I can see vampire's physical time of death. A trait past down in my family that Sakuno will inherit as well. Lets see if I had to say I would say….oh dear I was wrong not as far back as the Feudal era. Physical time of death 1876 by a blade piercing your lung and liver then a final lunge to your heart."

"The lung."

"The liver."

"The heart." Momo, Kaido and Eiji said in one right after the other. "Seriously, you're starting to creep me….." before he could finish. Multiple voices yelled.

"Tezuka-buchou!!"

"Tezuka!!!"

--------

**Just a little something, something I thought up while watching Kato Kazuki's music video Vampire.**

**Anyways tell me Whatcha think? Good? Bad? **

**Till next time.**

**JA NE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: begins crying i….dontownprinceoftennis…..there I said it.

**Hillo, new chapter here, I was so happy on the response that I got that I started typing immediately. I even got positive reviews from some of my favorite TezuRyo authors. Thanks so much for the support. Oh, fair warning, there will be Dirty Pair and Atoji pairing in this story as well. Anyways on with the story.**

**Vampiric Dream**

**Chapter 2**

"Tezuka-buchou."

"Tezuka."

Tezuka sighed wandering what they did this time. As a human would he descended the stairs making his way outside. "What his it?"

Eiji ran up to him. "The Ochibi and the baba…..i mean baba Ochibi…no I mean…."

"Eiji, allow me to explain," Oishi said placing a hand on his shoulder. "What year did Echizen die?" Oishi asked calmly.

"1876. A sword wound through the lung, liver, and heart," he responded truthfully.

"Its seems we have a runner," Fuji stated looking at the retreating form of Ryoma. "Eiji will you collect him please?" Fuji asked kindly. If this boy was a vampire it could be that he was masking his appearance by using the face of Tezuka's old lover. They needed to find out who this was. Eiji nodded disappearing then reappearing in front of the boy. Quickly he grabbed Ryoma dragging him back towards the group. Ryoma struggled to get away from the hyper vampire.

"Look were the only vampires here everybody else is human. Don't draw attention," Eiji whispered dragging him still. When they finally reached the group Eiji transferred Ryoma to Kawamura who picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. "Well, lets get inside then," Inui suggested walking off. Tezuka looked at his friends in confusion as the group went inside, with Ryuuzaki deciding to stay behind.

-

Once back inside the classroom Kawamura dropped Ryoma onto a chair. "Its best if you explain yourself," Fuji said seriously.

Ryoma shook his head. "This is crazy. There is no such thing as vampires."

"How can one forget being a vampire," Kaido asked staring at the boy.

"Because I'm not a vampire," he stated again.

"Actually if he is a vampire and Tezuka's lover than there is something we can do to prove it," Inui said. Tezuka looked at him as did everybody else.

"What? What is it?" Momo and Eiji asked at the same time.

"If Tezuka is the one that made him then all we need is a drop of blood. Once the drop of blood is placed on his tongue his vampiric blood will awaken along with his memories," Inui explained.

"Yadda!!! You're not putting _blood_ in my mouth."

"Momo. Kaido. Please hold him down," Inui said pushing his classes up. Ryoma began struggling as the two grabbed him and held him in place. "Tezuka if you would."

Hesitantly Tezuka brought his finger to his mouth piercing his index finger. Ryoma continued to yell. "Yadda!! Yadda!! Yadda!!"

Tezuka approached him. "Onegai," he said softly. Ryoma stopped his struggling. Tezuka's voice almost sounded desperate. Ryoma sighed. "Look I'm not your lover no matter how much you want me to be."

"But if there is even the smallest chance….."

"It's impossible, so please don't put that in my mouth."

"Gomen," Tezuka said honestly placing his finger to Ryoma's lips. Ryoma struggled as he felt blood start to run inside his mouth. "That should be enough," Inui said placing a hand on Tezuka's forearm. Tezuka pulled his finger back letting the wound heal itself.

Ryoma stopped struggling as his eyes went wide.

"_I want to be with you forever!!" _

"_I love you, Ryoma I always will!!"_

"_Never forget me Kunimitsu whatever you do never forget me!!"_

"_Ryoma, don't die!! Please don't die!!"_

"_You said yourself that we can't be together forever," Ryoma laughed ironically._

_Memories, thoughts, feelings, everything flooded back to him one right after the other._

At that moment he wanted nothing more to throw himself at Kunimitsu and never let go. The lover he hasn't seen for almost 131 years. But he knew his time was limited. His memories had been erased that means he only gets a minute per drop of blood that entered his mouth. Judging by how much blood was on his tongue he figured he had 10 minutes, 12 minutes at the most.

Momo and Kaido had already let go of his arms and let them fall to his lap. He had to clench his fist to keep himself in his chair. He fought back the tears, refusing to look up at his maker and lover. 'I have to hold out. I have to.' He repeated as a mantra.

Tezuka immediately saw the change. No, better yet he felt it more than saw it. Nobody else seemed to have noticed it which was a good thing for him. "Echizen I wish to speak with you."

"Tezuka?" Inui questioned.

"It's not him. I'm merely going to give him a warning." They all nodded in understanding. Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's arm harshly pulling him up and pulling him out the door to the classroom across the hall. Everybody was out to lunch so the timing was perfect. Once the door was closed the two were together kissing and groping each other urgently. Tezuka's tongue went into Ryoma's mouth almost immediately and Ryoma's fought back with just as much vigor. Ryoma pulled away. So Kunimitsu decided to go to his throat.

"Kunimitsu I don't have much time. I only get my memories for a short period of time."

Tezuka pulled away from his neck. "How can I have you back permanently?"

"I don't know."

"Ryoma, I've lived this entire time thinking that you had died that night but here you are in my arms. I don't want to let you go. Not again."

"I am going to be with you I just won't remember."

"Did you really turn?"

Ryoma opened his mouth showing pointed fangs. "Oh, tell Eiji-senpai not to bite me when I'm not conscious of it. I see that look he has been giving me."

Tezuka nodded. "Anytime you want to talk to me all I need is a couple drops of your blood."

"Then why can't I just permanently give you back your memories that way?"

"Hell if I know….if it were that easy I wouldn't go back to my human state…..I'm guessing your going to have to ask the bitch that killed me and took my memories," Ryoma pouted.

Tezuka smiled. "You haven't changed at all." With that he pulled Ryoma to him again sealing their lips together. Trying to make the moments they had last as long as possible.

Ryoma pulled away once again stroking Tezuka's cheek. "I love you, Mitsu."

Tezuka saw it the instant it happened. Ryoma's eyes went dark his memories were once again gone. "What are you doing?" he asked outraged pushing away from him. While it hurt him to do this he had to.

Grabbing Ryoma's hand he pulled the small boy against him harshly. "Normally, we would kill humans that find out or secret but since the others seemed somewhat attached to you already I will allow you to live."

"How touching, but I could care less," Ryoma scowled trying to pull away.

"I apologize but I cant do that till I have your word."

"My word on what?"

"That your lips are sealed that you will not speak a word of what we are."

Ryoma didn't answer just scowled. "It would be in your best interest to give me word. You see Kikumaru gets quite volatile if he doesn't feed for a couple of days."

"Is that a threat?"

Tezuka let go of him. "Merely a warning."

"Fine, I give you my word."

"Now that didn't sound very convincing," said the voice of the devil himself, Fuji Syuusuke. Slowly Fuji wrapped an arm around Ryoma's shoulders. "Keep your word Echizen because unlike Eiji," his mouth moved closer to Ryoma's neck. "I don't have to be provoked." Ryoma's eyes widened. Instinctively he pushed away from the vampire running down the hall, down the stairs and out of the school. He kept running ignoring the fact that he forgot his bag and that his first day wasn't over yet. All he knew is he didn't want to go somewhere where his life was threatened by a psycho vampire who smelt faintly of cactus.

He was so oblivious to his surroundings that he didn't notice the large lump lying on the ground. Gravity did its thing causing Ryoma to fall to the ground when he hit the large lump. The first few buttons ripped off from the force of him hitting the ground. Sitting up he tried to examine the extent of damage done to his body but found none. "The buttons must of broken my fall, yeah buttons." Denial is an ugly thing.

The lump on the ground stirred, sitting up the boy stretched his arms scratching his blonde head. Looking around for the disturbance that wrecked his nap he caught sight of something. "No way," he cheered throwing himself at Ryoma latching on to the chain that was now visible. "You to? So cool I've never met another one before. So which are you servant or lover. Me, I'm a lover but I haven't been turned yet so I'm still human."

Ryoma looked at the strange boy as he continued to bounce around excitedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh I forgot my name is Akutagawa Jirou," he smiled.

Ryoma said nothing just stared. "So, so which is it? Which is it? Obviously your not mortal since you can touch that ring."

"What?"

"Well, that's the rule mortals can't touch that ring."

"But I was told humans can't touch it."

"That doesn't make any sense or else I wouldn't be able to touch mine," he smiled showing his middle finger. "But I guess it would make sense to mortals."

"Mortals?"

"Well, you know, humans that still have their whole soul intact," Jirou said.

Ryoma still looked really confused. Jirou looked around to make sure nobody was in the surrounding areas. "I'm still human but I'm not, get it?"

"No, not really….Hey, don't fall asleep," Ryoma shouted pushing the boys head off his shoulder. Jirou's head fell forward before snapping back up. "Gomen," he smiled sheepishly.

"Where were we?"

"Something about being human but yet not human."

"Oh right, right. You see human servants and vampire lovers are chosen by a vampire. Servants are treated as that nothing more than a blood bank while lovers are treated as equals among the vampire realm. So when a vampire chooses a servant he does this weird thing where he takes half of the mortal soul so that the servant, while still human, can't age or die from disease. They can still die from things like guns and weapons and stuff and they don't have any vampiric abilities so they usually don't last longer than 100 years or so before their bodies give."

Ryoma was listening intently he didn't know why but he felt as if he already knew all this information. "How about lovers?"

"Oh, lovers well a vampire has to truly love the human for the process to work. Me, I'm still half-human but I've lost my mortality. I don't have to drink blood to live though its fun to, and I have some vampire abilities like speed and strength though my abilities are no where near as close to regular level. Anyways, in some cases the vampire turns a mortal into a half vampire, like me. This is because they haven't completely fallen for the human yet and still want the option to discard them."

"So can a mortal be fully turned?"

"Yep, like I said the vampire has to really love the human for it to work. But the vampire takes blood from the human to where they are an inch from death once the human's heart beat has slowed, almost to a stop, the vampire feeds the human his own blood. The only catch is the human won't turn until he dies a mortal death. When the mortal dies the change starts I don't know the details but I heard it's kinda painful. Oh, and get this if the vampire is not there when his lover awakens the lover's memories start to dissipate."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the master is supposed to teach the new born the ways of the undead but first they have to share blood one more time permanently linking themselves together for all eternity if that's not done the new born will lose all memories of his maker and might just die."

Ryoma closed his eyes in thought. 'I could be that vampire's lover. But that's impossible if his lover died in 1876 then that's mean I would be well over 140 years old and that's mean my parents aren't who I think they are and no….impossible its all impossible."

"Hey…" Ryoma growled the boy was sleeping again. Roughly shaking the boy he jerked up and attention. "What are you narcoleptic or something?"

"Actually, I am, hehe…" Jirou laughed. "Naps are always good considering the demands on my body every night."

Inwardly Ryoma cringed in disgust. He didn't want to know that. "If you want to know about the whole vampire/lover thing I know a couple of vampires that have been together for 62 years."

"I don't know if…."

"Nonsense they won't hurt you. I'll even go with you," he cheered jumping up whilst pulling Ryoma up with him. "By the way, what's your name?" Jirou asked as he pulled Ryoma in the direction of his friend's house.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Hmmm….that sounds sound oddly familiar…oh well can't be really important if I forgot…"

"Who are these friends of yours," Ryoma asked his hand still in Jirou's grasp.

"Hehe…if you've studied history one of them might be familiar, Mukahi Gakuto."

"You mean the acrobat? The star performer of Le Cirque in the early to mid forties."

"That's right. He was the only performer of Japanese descent in the show, he died in 1945 after a horrible fall where he broke his neck and snapped his spinal cord."

"Then how…"

"You will have to ask them. It's kinda a complicated story," Jirou smiled turning a corner down into a richer looking neighborhood. Jirou turned into a large apartment complex pulling Ryoma up one, two, three….Ryoma was really hoping that Jirou wouldn't fall asleep suddenly….four and finally at the fifth floor he stopped. 52, 53, 54, and "Ah found it. Number 55," he cheered knocking on the door loudly.

Finally after five pounds with his fist the door opened revealing a red head that had blood running down his chin. "Anou…Gakuto you have a little something…" Jirou said motioning to his own chin. "I know. What can I help you with Akutagawa-senpai?"

"Can we come in?"

Gakuto turned his head. "Yuushi get decent we have company," he yelled before turning back to his visitors. "Yeah come in," he said stepping aside. Jirou smiled pulling Ryoma into the dark apartment Gakuto watching the two as they made their way to a couch. Gakuto closed the door locking back before walking to sit on a love seat. The man called Yuushi stepped out of the bedroom with bite marks covering his torso.

"Are all vampires gay?" Ryoma asked out of shock and completely on accident.

Jirou who had once again fallen asleep didn't answer. So Gakuto decided to. "Naw, the ones I know are pretty much all gay though I do know a few straight ones."

"What can we help you with?" Yuushi asked.

"He brought me here," Ryoma sighed pointing to Jirou. Yuushi sighed. "I will keep him awake," he said bending down to nip at the boy's neck. Jirou immediately sprung awake hands covering every inch of his neck. "Nobody drinks except for my master," he declared defensively. "He'll stay awake now," Yuushi chuckled taking a seat next to Gakuto.

"Oh, yeah, the kid has a few questions about the whole turning, lover thing," Jirou said looking around the room as if his master was about to spring from the shadows.

"What happens if the master isn't there when the new born awakes?"

"Hmmm….that's a very rare occurrence. Normally the master is very protective of his lover. But if it did happen the new born would probably have to struggle for survival and eventually they would lose their memories of their lover since the bound was never made," Yuushi explained.

"How did you guys meet and turn each other?"

"Oh, can I tell the story Yuushi please?" Yuushi nodded his consent. "Well you see…."

_Story telling/Flashback:_

_The year was 1940 and a new traveling circus had appeared. The name was Le Cirque mostly based out of France but traveled everywhere from Moscow to Tokyo from Tokyo to London and everywhere in between. They had been looking for hot talent, talent that could draw a crowd. That's when they came upon a street performer. _

"_You boy," one of the men called in English. The boy stopped what he was doing to look at them. _

"_What?" he called back in English._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Mukahi Gakuto," the teen answered. _

"_Have you by chance heard of a circus called Le Cirque?"_

"_I've seen fliers. I can't exactly go to the show after all," he scowled bending down to pick up the tin with his day's earnings in it. "How would you like to be part of the show?" Gakuto stopped his movement. "Are you serious?"_

_The second man nodded. "Very, you have good balance I assume. We need a dramatic high wire routine you maybe just what we need. You'll get paid a fair sum, roughly 150 dollars American."_

_Gakuto didn't need anything else. A chance to show off his talents and a fat pay check that was all he needed. _

_For weeks he spent practicing in their space in Tokyo they then moved on back to France. It had taken Gakuto a while to adapt to the culture considering he didn't know a word of French and most people didn't know a word of English or Japanese. But that was okay, he was going to make his debut and make it he did. _

_The crowd was enthralled by the tiny red headed acrobat who had perfect balance and dared to do tricks on the small rope that some didn't dare do on the ground. His performance ended and he was met with a standing ovation. The crowds rushed to get his autograph and picture. The papers were all over him for an exclusive interview. _

_And that's the way it was for five years. Going strong. Every where he went people paid to see him. Beg for his autograph; beg for a chance just to touch him. But something had been bothering him, something that had been getting increasingly worse over the last two years. Finally after the finally summer performance of 1945 he decided to address the problem._

"_Hey, teme, its not nice to stalk people," he yelled in Japanese. The figure smirked at him. "But your so fascinating," the figure replied in perfect Japanese. "My name is Oshitari Yuushi," the stranger said holding his hand out to Gakuto. _

"_Your performance is like a romance written with the human body. Deadly, bold, erotic."_

"_Man, you are crazy. Besides that why are you in Stockholm if your obviously Japanese."_

"_I came to see you of course, the one that has capture my attention and affections."_

"_Whatever, crazy."_

"_Please allow me one date that is all I ask."_

_Normally Gakuto did give into his stalkers or fans but he had never met a Japanese one so… "What the hell?"_

_Gakuto was pleasantly surprised to find out the guy wasn't as crazy as he originally thought. So they started dating. Gakuto found out that Yuushi loved romantic dramas. So any chance he had Yuushi was dragging Gakuto to the theatre to see Carmen, Romeo and Juliet, Les Miserable, My Fair Lady, and a bunch of others that Gakuto didn't care to remember. _

_What he did care to remember though was the first time they had sex. A mere two months after they met each other. He also found out that Yuushi had a biting fetish and would often leave his body covered in large bruises and love bites. But that had to stop come October when it was back to the road and performing. Of course Yuushi followed and was always there to congratulate Gakuto on another rousing performance._

_December came and of course where did they have to perform, Moscow could they have picked a colder place, honestly? So the night before his next performance Gakuto lay with Yuushi snuggling closer and closer to him try to feed on the body heat that was never there. "Yuushi, your always so cold," he whined._

"_Gomen, Gakuto," Yuushi said pulling his lover closer. "Gakuto, do you want to stay with me?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_No, I mean forever."_

"_Yuushi if this is your way of asking me to marry than the answer is no. Because if you haven't noticed were both male and this sort of thing is frowned upon."_

"_No, that's not my intention. Gakuto go all out tomorrow, perform your hardest tricks and wow the crowd."_

"_Yuushi, but what if I fall?"_

"_I will be there to catch."_

_Gakuto hit his chest. "That is so corny."_

_The two went into a silence. Gakuto slowly drifted to sleep mumbling into Yuushi's chest. "I want to stay with you."_

_Yuushi heard the words and that was all he needed. Bending his head slightly he bit into Gakuto's neck the boy barely stirring. Placing his hand over Gakuto's heart he felt the rhythmic beat waiting for it to slow. There it went slow, slower, the heart beat dieing, it was coming to its last beat. Yuushi pulled away. _

_Taking a long nail he sliced it across his chest opening a large gash. He pushed Gakuto's head to the cut and Gakuto unconsciously began drinking._

_Gakuto woke the next morning feeling incredible, he went to practice anxiously bouncing around for that night's performance. The night finally came and the area filled. The circus began Gakuto was to be the finale tonight, and he couldn't wait._

_At last he was climbing the ladder to the fifty foot tight rope. Balancing easy he started out with his simple tricks, walking, jumping a little, a front hand sprang here and back hand sprang there, finally he stood in the middle of the tight rope balance on one foot. What he was about to do was very dangerous he knew it but he wanted to give Yuushi the best show ever. Jumping backwards his body flipped through the air away from the rope. The crowd gasped and screamed before his hand grabbed the rope flipping himself back on top of it. The audience jumped to their feet immediately applauding the amazing feat. "I'm sorry, Gakuto," Yuushi whispered as the rope snapped right where Gakuto was standing. The crowd gasped as the acrobat fell. "Don't worry, don't worry, there's a net," someone yelled in Russian. Gakuto's small body hit the net but the ropes had been cut so the net gave way. The acrobat fell the last thirty feet to the ground, dieing on impact._

_-_

_Gakuto felt as if his body was being ripped to shreds from the inside out. He thrashed in the bed trying to stop the pain that was ripping through his body. Finally it stopped the pain stopped and there was…..nothing. The room he was in was pitch dark. "Gakuto?"_

"_Yuushi?" Gakuto felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Gakuto are you alright?"_

"_I thought I d…." the word died on his lips._

"_You did Gakuto. You did, but I promised I would catch you."_

"_But then how am i…."_

"_You're undead now, an immortal like me."_

"_A what?"_

"_A vampire."_

"_WHAT?? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"_

"_I did this so we can be together for ever, Gakuto."_

"_But I didn't think we would _literally_ be together forever."_

"_Gakuto you need to calm down and get over here, we have to make the bond."_

"_Bond? What bond? What if I don't?"_

"_Actually I don't know all the details but if you don't do it you will die."_

"_Well I already did once so why not a second time gonna do?"_

"_Would you please come over here so we can make the bond," Yuushi said trying to keep the edge from the voice._

"_I hope you know you are going to be pampering me for the rest of eternity," Gakuto smirked stepping into his lover's arms._

_End flashback_

"Does he really pamper you?"

"Everyday," Yuushi said simply.

"Is that all you wanted to know," Gakuto asked.

"What happens if you don't make the bond?"

"Hmm….I've heard of new borns losing their memories, I've heard of them dieing, I've heard all kinds of stories, but I know a pure blood that might know," Yuushi said.

"Pure blood?"

"Like my master. It means they never lived a human life they were born a vampire," Jirou explained his hands still on his neck.

"Is your master a male as well," Ryoma asked.

Jirou smiled. "Yep, his name is Atobe Keigo and I love him, he's my cuddling…."

"If you call him Kei-Kei I swear I will vomit," Gakuto bit out. Jirou stuck his tongue out.

"Why are you asking me all these questions? You seem to be older than myself," Yuushi asked looking at Ryoma. Two 'whats' echoed through the room. "That's what I've been told but I have to memories what so ever of what people have been saying. I just came to school this morning and then all this shit happened I don't know what to think."

"Well, my master can do something for you," Jirou said.

"What?"

"He can put you in a trance like state and try to draw your memories forward. However it can't restore all your memories and I'm not a hundred percent that it will work."

"Can I try it?"

"Sure, I will talk to Kei-…." A groan from Gakuto. "I was going to say Keigo. Anyways it might take a couple of weeks to arrange though and you have to place full faith in him."

Ryoma closed his eyes. "Arrange it for me."

"Sure," Jirou smiled flashing a 'V'.

Today sure was an interesting day.

--------

**Well, I finished this chapter. I know there are probably a bunch of mistakes, I'm sorry. Anyways I'm a HUGE Hyoutei fangirl so I couldn't resist adding them in. Plus the thought of Atobe as a vampire is just to much to resist. Oh and don't worry there will be NO AtoRyo in this story. Atobe will be paired with Jirou only. Anou….please review. Till Next Time!!**

**JA NE!!!**

**Oh, oh, last note. As some of you have noticed I probably have a lot of little mistakes in here and that's because I usually don't have time to go back and edit immediately. I usually don't correct the mistakes till a couple of days AFTER I've posted. So if anybody is interested in being my beta-reader than just PM me. Kay? That would help me a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma couldn't talk to his 'parents', if they were his actual parents

Disclaimer: still no own

**Yay, chapter 3. I have a lot of fun writing the Hyoutei boys. So not only will this story have dirty pair and Atoji but there will also be silver pair in future chapters. I might add a few other pairings in there as well later. I haven't really decided. But right now im thinking Yukimura/Sanada, Dan/Akutsu and possibly a little thing between Mizuki and Yuuta. Anyways on with the story.**

**For those that are curious I use the vampire bible to base a lot of my stuff on. I use the modern day and original vampiric bibles. Since times were different when it was originally written there are a lot of things that are different. But the human servant/lover thing I came up with on my own. **

**Vampiric Dream**

**Chapter 3**

Ryoma couldn't talk to his 'parents', if they were his actual parents. So he decided to just eat dinner, got to bed, wake up, eat breakfast, down the red substance he drank every morning, then go to school.

He made his way to the second floor counting the doors off as he went. Finally finding the door from the previous day he opened to see, seven pair of eyes staring at him. Well, maybe eight, but he couldn't tell if Inui was looking at him or not. "Ohayou," he said tentatively stepping into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked looking him up and down.

Ryoma had to swallow his pride just this once to answer the question. "I realized I may have reacted a little…..irrationally yesterday. Just because the blood thing didn't work doesn't mean I'm not who you guys think I'm in."

They all stared at him intently waiting for him to continue. "I…uh….meet a lover yesterday. A half vampire, he is arranging it so that I can bring forth my, if any, memories from the past. May it be my past life or my human life."

Inui flipped open his notebook. "That is a process that requires complete faith in a pure blood vampire, am I not correct?"

"That's right. He will enter my subconscious."

"Might we ask who this vampire is," Fuji asked his suspicions rising.

Ryoma shook his head in the negative. "I only met his lover, and the lover didn't tell me his master's name," he lied.

"Smart half breed. So what was the lover's name," Fuji was really the suspicious type.

"I think something with a J or maybe it was a G or a K, I don't remember," he lied once again.

"And yet your willing to place full trust into these vampires," Inui said his suspicions rising as well.

"Yea, I am. I want to know if there is anything there. If I am the Ryoma you guys knew," he said honestly this time. "But for now, I can at least pretend to be the Ryoma you knew."

Eiji shook his head violently. "Iie, iie, iie, iie….nobody can replace my Ochibi. If you're not him, then gomen I can't treat you the same way," Eiji said.

"I agree with Eiji while you may look the same, yet you may not be him," Oishi said kindly.

"Perhaps we should let Tezuka decide," Fuji reasoned.

"He knows about us, therefore he may stay if he so chooses," Tezuka said void of emotions, on the outside at least. On the inside however so many things were going on, worry, love, admiration, anger, and so on. They all looked back to Ryoma for his answer.

"Ore…" he was stopped by his phone ringing. Pulling it out he held up a single finger. "Moshi!! Moshi!!"

"Ohayou, Ryoma, I talked to my master and well…..oh no did I interrupt you at school?"

"No, its fine."

"Oh, okay. Its just I couldn't wait to call you. Master Keigo said he can do it _tonight."_

Ryoma's eyes widened. "Tonight? I thought you said a couple of weeks."

"That's what I thought. But when I told him about you, he sounded intrigued and said we should do it immediately."

"Demo…"

"Do you not what to do it anymore," Ryoma could here the frown in his voice.

"Its not that, its just….."

"Don't worry; I'll be there so you have nothing to worry about. I'll pick you up after school; you go to Seigaku, right?"

"Hai, demo…."

"Alright see ya after school, Ja ne," click. The line was dead.

"The pure blood moved up the appointment," Kaido said cocking an eyebrow. Ryoma nodded his head dumbly. "Can I ask you guys something?"

They nodded their consent. "What will happen if I only turn out to be a reincarnation?"

"I think we can all agree that a reincarnation is nothing more than a copy of the original. While you may look like him and even share the same name and mannerisms, in the end you are not him," Inui said logically.

"Sorry, chibi but I wouldn't be able to treat you the same," Eiji said his usual happiness dampened a bit.

The bell rang signaling for them to go to class. Ryoma sighed leaving the room.

"I'm kinda glad he is going to have this done, nya."

"Eiji?" Oishi questioned.

"The blood thing didn't work so he can't be our 'ochibi' but if he is a reincarnation then at least he has some of ochibi's memories."

"That's really selfish, Eiji-senpai," Momo laughed. Eiji stuck out his tongue.

Ryoma was anxious the entire day. But he didn't know why. Was it because he could potentially know about a past life or because he was about to put his life into the hand of a vampire. He couldn't concentrate at all. Although when he got into history he had to laugh at the subject 'Great Entertainers of the Past.' They even touched on Mukahi Gakuto, Ryoma almost wanted to laugh. Half of the information the teacher was saying wasn't even true. But, of course, he wasn't going to correct him. Then that would lead to a questioning look and Ryoma couldn't say: "Oh, didn't you know he is a vampire now and living in an apartment building with his male lover." Yeah that would bode well, so he opted for staying silent. Finally, the final bell sounded. Ryoma backed his bag before making his way down the stairs to the outdoors.

Despite all the students in the way he was able to spot Jirou. Considering everybody was standing around, staring, and pointing at the weird boy that was sleeping against a limo. Walking up to him, Ryoma shook his shoulder a couple of times, but the boy would not stir. A man stepped out of the car, walked over to the passenger side and opened the back seat door. "I apologize Master Jirou has been tired out. He will most likely wake in a few moments," the butler said ushering Ryoma in before positioning Jirou to where he was sleeping on the seat. The driver returned to the right side of the car, getting in and driving off. Ryoma ventured a glance at Jirou who seemed to have a fresh bite mark on his neck.

"Master Atobe got carried away this afternoon. Master Akutagawa is only a half blood so it takes a while to heal," the butler informed Ryoma.

"How long?"

"Possibly a couple of hours. But knowing Master Akutagawa he's probably stopping the healing process, since he likes to show off his marks."

"Are you…."

"I am human or should I say mortal."

"Anou…than can I ask you something?"

The butler nodded. "Do I have anything to fear?"

"Master Atobe will not hurt you as long as Master Akutagawa is there."

"Keigo won't hurt you because you belong to someone else," Jirou said through a yawn as he stretched. "Kei-Kei prefers my blood or mortal blood. Yours wouldn't do it for him."

"That's reassuring," Ryoma sighed reclining against the seat. Jirou leaned over. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"About this whole thing, you are leaving your defenseless body in the hands of a vampire."

"You just said…"

Jirou laughed. "I'm kidding. But this process can take hours and I'm asking if you're nervous about knowing your past."

"A little."

Jirou just smiled before falling back to sleep. It was a good hour before the large estate began to appear. "Wow," Ryoma mouthed looking at the extremely large estate.

"Hehe…Keigo has made quite a fortune of the past five hundred years," Jirou exclaimed proudly as the driver pulled to a stop. "How old is he?" Ryoma said opening the door and getting out before the butler had a chance to assist him. "I'm not sure actually. I met him in…lets see its 2007 now….the spring of 1692…."

"You are that old?" Ryoma asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, is it really that amazing…."

"Yes, to mortals it is."

Jirou perked up, immediately running to glomp his master, hugging him tightly. Ignoring the extra weight Atobe descended the stairs. "So you are Echizen Ryoma. Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Then if you will….Jirou get down….follow me," he said turning into his house and heading down the hall. The hallways were large walls covered in paintings of all types. "These are the originals," Atobe stated proudly. Ryoma just nodded. They continued down the hall way finally reaching a….elevator? Ryoma followed the two inside the elevator. "This elevator will take us to my private quarters," Atobe said wrapping an arm around his narcoleptic lover who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Ryoma stayed silent looking as the elevator rose. "Go ahead and ask, ore-sama does not mind sharing his age."

Ryoma tried to act taken aback. "No use, I can see into Jirou's mind through our bond."

"Fine," Ryoma huffed. "How old are you?"

"I was born 112 AD."

Ryoma was stunned. "Hn, there is another pure blood that is a little younger than myself, his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"When, was he born?"

Atobe smirked. "552 AD."

"Wow, he is old."

Atobe just chuckled as finally the elevator dinged and the doors slid open revealing an incredibly posh bed room. "If you would please lay on ore-sama's bed."

Ryoma dropped his bag and did as he was told walking over to lie on the incredibly large four poster bed. "Jirou, wake up," Atobe ordered shaking him on the shoulder.

"Hm…Keigo where are we?" he mumbled looking around.

"We are about to start."

"What? Again? But I've barely recovered from last time."

"Not that, Jirou. I meant the memories delve."

"Oh, hai, gomen," he smiled. Ryoma shuddered in disgust at what was just implied. Turning away from his lover Atobe leaned over Ryoma locking their eyes together. "Alright I need you to close your eyes." Ryoma's eyes slid closed. "I need you to relax and submit fully to me otherwise this could go horribly wrong." Ryoma's body seemed to go lack under the command. "Good, now you will be in a sleep like trance. Everything you see will be like a dream but they are _your_ memories, are you ready?"

Ryoma dumbly nodded his head. Atobe placed his hand on Ryoma's fore head. Closing his eyes he concentrated. Jirou fell back on the bed. "Don't take to long Keigo."

_Memory Lane:_

"_Daddy!! Daddy!!" a five year old boy dressed in a plain yukata called. The boy tripped on a rock falling to the ground. "Oh dear, Ryoma you've ripped your yukata again," a woman called picking up the boy and cradling him in her arms. "Momma, where's daddy?"_

"_I don't know but when I find him he is going to get it."_

"_Get what, momma?"_

"_Oh, nothing for you to worry about," she smiled nuzzling her son affectionately. "Now do you want to go and help me to pick vegetables for supper?" Ryoma nodded as his mother placed him on his feet. He followed his mother to the fields where she began picking potatoes. Ryoma found one, so he grabbed the root pulling hard only to fall on his butt with a thud. "Hehe…that chibi is about the cutest thing I've ever seen, nya."_

_Ryoma turned his head. "Kitty?" but nobody was there. Deciding on helping his mother again he pulled at the potato again. "Aww….me want!! Me want!! KAWAII CHIBI!!" the voice said again and once again Ryoma looked around him to see nothing. "Hehe…looks my little Ryoma has gotten a tough potato," Rinko smiled helping her son uproot the stubborn potato. "Ne, Rinko let the boy do it he needs to get so muscle."_

"_Nanjiroh where have you been?" she scolded looking at her husband. "Just for a walk, nothing to throw a fit about."_

"_Well your son has been looking everywhere for you."_

"_Really, now," bending down he looked Ryoma straight in the eyes. "What can I do for you shishounen."_

_Ryoma huffed. "I don't want to talk to daddy anymore."_

"_Haha…..just like me," Nanjiroh laughed ruffling his son's hair._

_Eight year old Ryoma stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he was seeing. One man and two woman doing odd things. Wanting to know where his dad kept disappearing to, Ryoma followed him to this location. He past multiple rooms looking for his dad, he came upon many weird things but the two woman one man fight was the strangest. Closing the door back Ryoma continued his path down the hallway. He came upon another room full of giggling girls. Sliding the door open he spotted his father. "Daddy?"_

"_Eh? RYOMA!!' he yelled frantically releasing himself from the woman and running towards his son. "I'll be back ladies," he called sliding the door closed. "Don't tell you mother about this," Nanjiroh whispered as he quickly led Ryoma outside and towards their home….far away from the brothel. _

_Twelve year old Ryoma jerked when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. "Nani?"_

"_Why don't you play?" the girl asked._

"_I don't want to."_

"_What's your name?"_

_He looked up at her. "Echizen Ryoma."_

"_My name is Higaki Shion, nice to meet you Ryoma," she smiled. _

"_Come on, lets play," she said holding her hand out to the boy. Ryoma was going to refuse but unfortunately for him, his mother had been ease dropping._

"_Of course he would love to," she smiled pushing Ryoma towards Shion. Shion grabbed his hand pulling him towards the small group of children that were playing with a ball, kicking it around. "Hey, minna, this is Ryoma he wants to play," she said pushing him towards the other boys. _

_The boys passed the ball to Ryoma who half-heartedly kicked it back. What was it with people and the need to socialize? They tried kicking it to him again and he once again only half heartedly kicked it back. One of the boy's out of frustration kicked the ball harder than necessary sending it flying towards the forest. Shion pushed Ryoma's shoulder. "Go get the ball, onegai."_

_Sighing Ryoma reluctantly went to fetch the ball. He passed the first area of brush pushing up a tree branch to duck under it. His head went right and left as he searched for the small little red ball. "Che, why do I have to do this? I didn't want to play in the first place," he mumbled pushing another tree branch out of the way. This time he found something alright, but it wasn't the ball but a pair of feet. He followed the feet to the knees, things, torso, arms, neck, finally a face. _

_The man in front of him was holding the ball up to his face. "Is this yours?"_

"_Hai," Ryoma said._

"_It interrupted my meal."_

"_Out here in the forest. Odd place to be eating, mister," Ryoma sighed just wanting to get the ball back. The man just shrugged while looking the young boy up and down. "Hoi, Tezuka, come on!!" a voice yelled before a red head came bounding out of the trees. "What are you……hey I know you I use to….."_

"_Eiji, that is enough," a soft voice said clasping a hand over his mouth. Eiji nodded as the black haired male dragged his friend back into the trees. "We will wait Tezuka," the boy called before disappearing. "Anou…..can I have the ball back."_

_The man nodded holding the ball out. Ryoma reached up and grabbed it from his hand. With one last look Ryoma ran from the forest. _

_Ryoma had had it. This was really getting annoying. Extremely, angry the thirteen year old stomped up to the man who was still watching him. "That's getting really annoying," he almost yelled._

"_All you do is stand here and watch me day in and day out."_

"_You don't seem to have many friends_

"_Mama says I'm not the social type."_

"_Hn…then we are in the same boat….as they say."_

"_Not true you seem to have many friends," Ryoma said._

"_Yes, we have known each other for quite a while so I guess you could call them my friends."_

"_Hehe…just because you know somebody for a long time doesn't make them a friend. Do you consider them your friends?" The brown haired man looked down at the younger boy. "I guess I do." The boy smiled a false smile. "Then you're lucky."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Echizen Ryoma."_

"_Echizen Ryoma? Well my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu and I guess I can be your first friend." This time the boy smiled for real._

"_Ahh….you are so KAWAIII, NYA!!" a voice yelled before glomping the young boy. "How old are you?"_

"_I'm 13 about to turn 14," he replied trying to pry the energetic red head off him. "I apologize for him," a kind voice said prying the neko boy's arms off. "My name is Oishi Shuichiro and this ball of energy is Kikumaru Eiji."_

"_But you can call me Eiji everybody does."_

"_You seem quite attached to Tezuka," a smooth voice said slowly circling Ryoma. "Hoi, don't scare him."_

"_I apologize. My name is Fuji Syuusuke and the quite one there is Inui Sadaharu. Don't let this one fool you, his name is Kawamura Takashi and he can be quite the devil if provoked."_

"_So speaks the sadist," Eiji laughed glomping Fuji from behind. Fuji turned his head towards Eiji with a smile. "Come on along Eiji I think I have a game you would like to play," Fuji said pulling Eiji along with him to a secluded area. Not even five minutes later a scream erupted in the space. A scream of pain or pleasure, Ryoma wasn't sure, but he was leaning towards pleasure, because at the scream Oishi stomped off to where the two were. Kawamura blushed. "You don't think that he…."_

"_There is a 91 chance that Fuji did what you are thinking and an 98 chance that Eiji enjoyed it immensely," Inui said flipping through his notes. "Hey you guys….wouldn't….believe…." the words trailed off as the new comer looked at Ryoma. "Are we having a party?"_

"_Ah…Momoshiro. This is Echizen Ryoma. Tezuka brought him here and where is Kaido," Inui asked looking behind him. "Like I care where the mamushi is. I'm still curious about this." Momo began circling Ryoma like he was a piece of freshly caught meat. But in Momo's eyes that's exactly what he was. "My name is Momoshiro Takeshi. Call me Momo," he said while still circling the boy. "Hey, Oishi he didn't do anything bad. Let me go," Eiji yelled as Oishi dragged him back to the meeting spot. "Oh, Oishi lighten up. We are in a forest after all. None of the villagers dare venture out this far. We can do as we wish here," Fuji stated wiping his mouth then licking his fingers. "As that maybe true just keep my koi out of your fantasies," Oishi stated sternly trying to calm his koi. "Come on, Oishi we were just having a little fun. You know you're the only one I love," Eiji smiled. _

"_Anou…..when is Kunimitsu coming back?" Everybody stopped what they were doing in a instant and looked at Ryoma as if he had grown a second head. "What did you call him?" Momo asked. "What? What's wrong? That's what he asked me to call him," Ryoma said innocently. "Wait, Tezuka-buchou asked you to call him that?"_

"_Yes I did," the voice of Tezuka said as he appeared in the clearing._

"_Ii data."_

"_So I see."_

"_Hmmm…..yummy little human playing in the forest with the vampires," a voice said. Ryoma turned looking around him. "Vampires?"_

"_Your new found friends of course," a mocking laugh echoed through the trees. "You didn't think they were actually human did you?"_

"_Wait I know that voice, Akaya?"_

_The figure known as Akaya stepped out from behind a tree. He licked his bottom lip sadistically. "Akaya has gone night night. But I can guarantee that he will wake up tomorrow covered in your blood." _

_Akaya sprang at the teenage boy only to be pushed out of the way. He slammed into a tree. "Hey, Ochibi you alright?"_

"_Eiji-senpai?"_

"_Hehe….I was just doing some hunting and caught the foul aura of this demon, nya."_

"_Demon?"_

"_It's kinda hard to explain. They tend to be children born with double personalities and their second personality can develop an inhuman taste for blood and murder. The other half is usually unaware of it…."_

"_I'm still….AHHH!!" Ryoma screamed. The last thing he heard before he blanked out was Eiji yelling 'Ochibi.'_

Ryoma shot up in the bed. "What happened?" he asked looking between Atobe and Jirou.

"Something pushed me out. Ore-sama has no doubt now that you are a vampire who has merely lost his memories. I was getting too far in therefore I was pushed out."

"Meaning somebody doesn't want you to have your memories back," Jirou added.

"I'm confused."

"Had you merely lost your memories the blood of your master would have regained them or this process would have worked. But something is blocking your mind. Somebody has placed some kind of curse on you. You will have to remember that on your own."

"Just great. So I'm a vampire but can't remember it?"

"Basically," Jirou laughed.

"How is this funny?"

"Don't know. I won't have to ever worry about that. Right, Keigo?"

Atobe merely nodded. "If you two have been together so long then why are you still only a half vampire?"

"Time for us is….well six hundred years merely seems like six days. Time is irrelevant in the realm of vampires," Atobe explained.

"Oh, well I better go, I still have school tomorrow," Ryoma said leaving the mansion.

Ryoma sat in the leaving room with his parents and cousin. He was nervous really nervous. But he decided just to say it. "You know don't you?"

"Know what, dear," Rinko smiled while stitching something. Nanjiroh just sat off to the side looking at a dirty magazine.

"That I'm a…..vampire." Nanjiroh's magazine fell from his hands and Rinko stabbed herself.

"T-That is absolute nonsense," Rinko stuttered sucking the blood from her finger.

"Are you guys even my real parents?"

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT OF COURSE WE ARE!!"

"Then how are you still alive if I was turned over one hundred years ago."

"A vampire mistress allowed us to stay with you," Nanjiroh said.

"What?"

"Her daughter was the one that killed you and ultimately caused you to turn. But the one whose blood flowed through your veins was not there to make the bond so you lost your memories of him and ever meeting him. The vampire mistress allowed us the pleasantry of becoming human servants so that we can watch over you. Since we haven't had to be…..bitten, we've lived a lot longer than the average human servant," Rinko explained.

"Do….do you know who turned me?"

"Naw….if we did I would give that blood sucking piece of shit a piece of my mind," Nanjiroh scowled.

"The vampire mistress, just recently removed your memories again so that we could live here and you could go to school to get adjusted to this new time period. We've been feeding you blood to keep your body nourished," Rinko admitted.

"I was….in love with him….that vampire that turned me," a statement.

"No!! He liked you and wanted you as nothing more as a plaything," Nanjiroh grated.

"Go to bed Ryoma. I will contact the mistress tomorrow."

Ryoma stood and went upstairs. "I want to keep my memories this time," he whispered before disappearing into his room.

Ryoma slid the door open, walked in, and sat down covering his face with his hands. They all stared at him. "What are you here for?" Momo asked.

"He looks distressed," Oishi said worriedly.

"So how did it go? Do you have some of Ochibi's memories," Eiji asked getting right up into his face. Ryoma looked up. "I am Ochibi. Come on Eiji-senpai, don't you recognize me."

"Hoi, your funny, I ….."

"It's the truth. My parents have been keeping it a secret. Who ever turned me wasn't there to make the bond between Master and lover and because of that I lost my memories. A vampire mistress has put some kind of block on my memories so I don't really remember a lot, just bits and pieces of my real childhood."

"Then do you remember Tezuka?" Inui asked his glasses glinting.

"I remember all of you. How I met you and all. The last thing I remember was getting attacked by Akaya, the delving couldn't go any further," he explained.

"Saa….that happened before you fell for Tezuka."

"I guess since I don't ever remember falling for him in the first place. I just remember him watching me from the forest. The first time I met him was when I went to get the ball form the forest."

Tezuka nodded.

"I remember Eiji-senpai use to watch me when I was younger and I always thought he was a cat so I would call out, 'kitty'."

Eiji threw himself onto Ryoma. "You really are Ochibi. Yay I have my Ochibi back….Ochibi!! Ochibi…."

Ryoma didn't stop the glomp attack just took it. His next statement however shocked them all. "I want to remember everything……I need your help."

**The end of chapter three. The vampire mistress is an OC of mine but the jealous fangirl that killed Ryoma well…..I will just leave that as a surprise. Please review. Oh, I now it's a day late but HAPPY EASTER to everyone. Till next time!!**

**JA NE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Otouto, where are you

Disclaimer: still no own

**Konnichiwa minna. I bring you chapter 4. This chapter is mainly about Atobe and Jirou. Before anyone says anything I am well aware that Jirou only has a brother and sister but I decided to give him two more little sisters for the hell of it. So now is he the middle child of a big family.**

**Last note: this is the censored version of this chapter if you would like to read the uncensored version it is on my LJ. Just click on the homepage link in my profile.**

**Vampiric Dream**

**Chapter 4**

"Otouto, where are you?"

"Whats wrong Kaji?"

"Oh, nee-chan I can't find Jirou, have you seen him."

"I saw him sleeping outside by the pond earlier," a new voice said.

"That's where he was, right Kia?"

"Yeah, that's where I saw him too," Kia said nodding in agreement.

Kaji shook his head. "Two questions. One, why was I cursed with three sisters? Two, why does my only little brother sleep all the damn time?"

"Just luck I guess," three voices chimed. Sighing in frustration Kaji stomped out to the small family pond to in fact see his little brother sound asleep. Deciding to take his frustration out some he raised his foot and pushed Jirou in. Jirou immediately awakened coughing and sputtering. "Hmmm….aniki? Whats going on?"

"Misao said she saw you out here sleeping? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Huh? I told Aimee-nee-chan where I would be….though I did leave the sleeping bit out," he mumbled grumpily finally climbing out of the small pond. "Well, come on, Otou-san has that big thing to night and we can't be late."

"What big thing?"

"Hello, Otou-san is the village head he has to bless the birth of the village's newest addition."

"Alright," Jirou resigned yawning and walking into their home.

--

Everybody clapped as the ceremony ended. The baby stayed in the mother's arms looking around in wonder. The mother beamed happily before turning to show off her child. A man approached Akutagawa-san bowing politely. Akutagawa-san smiled in amusement immediately ushering the man over to his wife in children. "This is my wife, Rukia and these are our five children, from oldest to youngest this is Aimee, 18, Kaji, 16, Jirou, 15, Misao, 13, and our youngest Kia, just turned 10." They all bowed respectively Jirou giving a small involuntary yawn. The odd man and his father shot him looks, one of amusement and the other of admonishment. "Children, this is Atobe Keigo he is the head of a large village in the east, he has come to our village hoping to take a wife. Lord Atobe perhaps you would like to get to know, Aimee," Akutagawa-san said ushering his daughter forward.

Atobe gave a slight nod offering his arm to the girl. Once the two were out of earshot, Akutagawa Ryou turned to his son. "Jirou I can't believe you had the audacity to yawn in Atobe-san's presence."

"It was an accident, otou-san I always seem to be really sleepy."

"Perhaps he is possessed," his mother suggested.

"Naw…otouto isn't possessed he just stays up all night looking at the stars."

"I do not…" Jirou protested pushing his brother's hand away.

The rest of the night was spent playing with his little sisters and discussing the possibilities of his sister marry Atobe-san, pretty boring topic in Jirou's mind so in no time he was once again asleep.

--

Aimee came waltzing in, in what looked to be a very expensive kimono. "Isn't it beautiful? Atobe-kun bought it for me to celebrate our one month anniversary." Her sisters looked on in awe at the beautiful silk that flowed and covered their older sister's body. "He is so….I don't know the word. He has traveled everywhere, France, Russia, England, and even America. Oh, and guess what he has another surprise for me tonight….oh I can't wait…."

Aimee looked around loving being the center of attention when her eyes fell on to her sleeping younger brother. She would leave him asleep for now and just let him admire her beauty in the morning she decided, since she was hoping not to return home at all that night, if you catch my drift.

-

But she did return home that night, late, very late, practically high moon. Jirou was awake when she walked in, a glazed look on her face. She didn't even acknowledge him just walked past him into her room. Jirou caught a glimpse of something red on her new kimono and wonder if it was blood, if so whose. The last sight he caught was the outline of a figure disappearing into the trees.

--

As the months past Jirou noticed a change in his eldest sister. Her skin seemed to be palling and she seemed to be more exhausted then himself. His other siblings hadn't noticed anything and his parents just kept going on about wedding details and a quick engagement.

Personally, Jirou loved weddings, but right now he wanted to get to the bottom of his sister's ailment. So that meant he would have to go and find one person, Atobe Keigo. Once everybody was asleep for the night, they were all so sure Jirou was as well, he snuck out of the house rushing down the dirt paths. He passed hut after hut after hut until he found the location he was looking for, a slightly larger wooden hut that had beautiful designs on its sliding door. Not caring to knock he slid the door open.

"Ore-sama was starting to wonder when you would come."

Jirou cocked his head to the side. "Nani?"

"I was merely stating that I was waiting for you, using your sister as bait, a little sadistic I know…."

"A _little_? What have you been doing to her?"

"Nothing that she didn't ask for. Ore-sama merely granted her wish."

"Her wish?? But she looks like she's dieing."

"Yes, that is very unfortunate. However, if you wish to save her, there is something I will take in exchange…"

"What? Anything I'll give it to you!!"

"Ore-sama wants you."

Jirou's eyes widened. "N-nani?!"

"A life for a life. There is something about you that sparks my interest. If you wish to save your sister, then come here every night at this time, understood?"

Jirou loved his sister he loved his entire family but to die for one of them…..that was asking a lot. Without giving an answer Jirou ran from the home, running through the streets till he finally got to his home. He didn't even bother to slide the doors shut as he entered just ran straight to his room.

-

"Oh no, is she alright? Nee-chan will be alright wont she," Kia called out in distress waking Jirou. Jirou came out of his room to see his distressed family huddling around his big sister. They all seemed really distressed, so much so that they didn't even notice he was awake. 'A life for a life,' he repeated in his head. He really didn't want to see his family like this ever again; if giving his life would save hers then he would do it.

So that night he made his way to the larger home in the evening. Sliding the door open he found Atobe sleeping. Curiosity over came him as he slid the door shut behind him and crawled over to the sleeping man.

Jirou brushed a strand of silver hair from the beautiful pale face. He couldn't help stare. The man did seem to be the image of perfection even though he was probably a con artist and murderer.

Jirou let out a small gasp as he was pulled down and arms wrapped around him tightly. A light kiss was placed onto his neck as he tried to get away. "I-it's me n-not A-Aimee."

"Ore-sama knows. Your scent is to irregular to be female," came the muffled reply as Atobe continued to nuzzle Jirou's neck. Jirou didn't have a response, but he still wanted to get away from the strange man that was tenderly kissing his neck. Jirou didn't like boys or….well he didn't do much socializing. Most his time was spent sleeping, so he really didn't have time to think about the opposite sex. But that didn't mean he found men attractive.

"Relax, I don't plan to hurt you."

"Then what am I doing here?"

"I want to see who is better, you or your sister?"

"Better at what?" Jirou asked more than slightly confused.

Atobe chuckled. "You will see in due time. But for now sleep, I know you want to." Despite his best efforts Jirou felt his eye lids become heavy, heavy, heavier, until finally he fell into a deep sleep.

--

As he was told Jirou returned every night for two weeks and slowly his sister was getting better. Some color had finally returned to her skin and she was even walking again. Jirou kind of felt sad, he knew once his sister was one hundred percent better again than Atobe would just discard him once again. He hated to admit it but he was starting to get attached to the older man, who oddly enough wasn't that much older, just three years older or so he thought. At first he had expected to die, and then expected to become some sex slave, after that just a normal slave, but none of that happened, instead every night they would talk. Either laying down or sitting right next to each other drinking tea.

They talked about everything. From Jirou's childhood to Atobe's childhood, from Atobe's exotic traveling to normal boring things that happened in the village. It was really fun and he found it was hard to fall asleep in Atobe's presence. Naturally, he hadn't told anybody what had been going on or about his sneaking. For one, it was kinda odd for two men/boys to be meeting in the night plus Jirou felt as if there was slightly something off about Atobe; he made a mental note to ask tonight.

Smiling to himself he bid his family good night, sliding into his room waiting for the moment he could sneak off.

-

Atobe handed Jirou the steaming cup of tea. "Domo," Jirou smiled as Atobe sat across from him.

"Go ahead and ask."

Jirou jumped slightly looking at Atobe in surprise. "Ask what?"

"You have a question; go ahead ask anything I will answer truthfully."

Jirou gulped before blurting his question. "Whatareyou?"

Atobe smirked. "A vampire, an immortal. Un-dieing and un-aging."

Jirou chuckled a little. "No, I'm serious."

"As am I. I'm afraid I got a little carried away with your sister and took a little too much. I inadvertently turned her into a human servant. I didn't sense the connection right away and let her get away after tasting my blood. It was my mistake. One I will never make again. For I do not wish to keep her. However it is of little consequence she will die in 100 years or so."

"What are you talking about?"

Atobe placed his cup down. Jirou hadn't had time to even blink as Atobe disappeared from in front of him to appear behind him, his arms wrapping around Jirou's small waist. The cup in Jirou's hands fell to the floor tea spilling everywhere.

"The first time I saw you I wanted to enchant you…."

"E-enchant me??"

"Use my powers to take control of your mind and make you submit to me," Atobe elaborated. "But now that we have had this time together, I believe I want you to freely submit to my will. I want you to be conscious of my actions."

"A-actions? What actions?"

Atobe grabbed Jirou's chin turning his face so that their lips could come into contact. Jirou's eyes widened. 'He…he…is kissing me? _Me?'_ He realized however that he didn't care he wanted Atobe to kiss him and he wanted to kiss him back. Turning around Jirou positioned himself on Atobe's lap his legs wrapping around Atobe's waist, his arms going around the older man's neck to kiss him deeper.

Atobe smirked. His was right in thinking that this boy was attracted to him and he would have to admit he was attracted to him as well. With that being said he flicked his tongue along Jirou's lower lip pushing his way in to taste his new lover.

Jirou opened his mouth great fully accepting the other man's tongue into his mouth. As their tongues battled he could feel his growing excitement as well as the man's underneath him. He wanted more so he began grinding his erection into Atobe's. Jirou pulled away moaning in pure ecstasy as the man underneath began thrusting back.

Atobe leaned forward whispering in the boy's ear. "We won't get anywhere with these clothes on…." He gave the lobe a playful nip. "…..also Ore-sama is never bottom."

Jirou shivered. "Atobe…" he whispered. "Call me Keigo," Atobe said pulling Jirou's yukata open to reveal tanned skin, probably caused from sleeping out in the sun to much. "Your body is nicer than your sisters, but then again I have always favored men over women," Atobe said placing kisses on Jirou's chest as he began to remove his own very expensive yukata. Both were left in nothing but their undergarments now, Jirou blushing madly at being this exposed somewhere other than the bathing area.

Atobe chuckled. "Looks like you need a lesson in pleasuring, little one."

Jirou's face turned a darker red. Atobe pulled his undergarment off revealing his erection. Jirou tried not to look, but he felt as if his gaze was drawn to it. Atobe sat back prepared to give Jirou orders. "Pull off your undergarments."

Jirou stood, turned so that his back was to Keigo and pulled his underwear off. "Turn around."

Jirou did so slowly, his whole body blushing with embarrassment. "Come here and kneel before me."

"Y-your not g-going to make me are you?"

Atobe sighed. "If you wish to stop simply say so. Ore-sama will not harm you."

Jirou smiled before walking forward and kneeling as instructed. Atobe placed a finger under Jirou's chin. "Are you sure?"

Jirou nodded allowing himself to be taken by another mind blowing kiss.

--

Jirou awoke the next morning in his room on his own mat with a sharp pain coming from his back side and shooting up his spine. "Itai…I guess last night really did happen," he chuckled. He smiled as his hand went to his neck to find….nothing? But that's impossible Atobe had bit him there should be bite marks. "I-I want the bite marks," Jirou pouted crossing his arms. His door slid open to reveal his eldest sister.

He felt in pang in his heart when he saw what she was wearing. Before it hadn't bothered him that Keigo had bought it for her but now, now he wanted nothing more than to take the fine fabric away from her. Jealousy really was a monster.

"Is there something you wanted Nee-chan?"

"Can you believe I'm finally healthy again? I finally get to see Keigo-kun."

"Don't call him," he blurted without thinking.

His sister's eyes turned to him. "What did you say?"

"I mean it is impolite to call him that. Atobe-sama probably wouldn't like it."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But I haven't seen him in almost three weeks……I can't wait for the moon to go down."

"Nande?"

"Nani? Oh nothing!! Nothing just daydreaming about meeting Kei- I mean Atobe-sama. Forget I said anything. Anyways its time for breakfast, come along otouto," she smiled sliding his door shut. Pushing the sheet off Jirou winced as he stood. He would be limping all day thanks to Atobe. Stretching out his tired limbs Jirou caught sight of a small brown scroll on his window sill.

Jirou grabbed it, unfurled it to see the small message scripted inside in very neat Kanji.

_If your answer is yes meet me outside the village. The moonlit stream. High moon._

Jirou smiled. Of course he was going to say yes. If it meant what he thought well then he couldn't be any happier.

-

The day was so boring. All Aimee talked about was Atobe. All Misao and Kia talked about was Atobe. All Jirou's parents talked about were Aimee's wedding arrangements to Atobe. Guess what Kaji talked about crushing Atobe in a fist fight. Jirou had been sent to his room after breakfast when his mother saw how he was wincing. Once again she thought he was possessed. But his father reassured her by saying he must of fell on a rock or something. Thanks to that he spent his day sleeping in his room. Of course he was always sleeping but he would much rather sleep outside instead of indoors or better yet in Atobe's arms.

Finally, the sun began to set and everybody went to bed. He stared at the moon as it rose higher and higher. At long last it was time to leave. Wrapping himself in a plain yukata Jirou opened his window carefully slipping out into the night. He saw a figure moving towards Atobe's home, most likey Aimee. But that didn't bother Jirou as he slipped out of the gates of the village veering from the beaten path through brush till he saw the glistening of the moonlit lake. 'Keigo' he smiled entering the clearing.

Keigo was truly beautiful. His pale vampiric skin shone in the moonlight. His profile was perfect and regal. His head snapped into Jirou's distraction. Oh, and did he mention incredible hearing. Atobe's features softened as he held out his hand for Jirou to take. Jirou did stepping forward. "I want you to see," Atobe said bringing Jirou to stand in front of him.

Jirou gasped. "Only in moonlight do we not have a reflection. Easier to hunt mortals that way."

"Obviously my answer is yes so what will happen to me."

"I am only going to take half of your soul. You will be come a half-vampire and my vampiric lover."

"Why only half?"

"To be perfectly honest my interest was further sparked by you last night but I still want the option to let go of you if I should ever get bored."

Jirou chuckled. "Thank you for being blunt."

"You will be treated on an equal level as vampires unlike your sister who is merely a human servant. You will have power, Jirou. Power to spark fear in others just by holding up your left hand…."

"I don't want to hurt people," Jirou said truthfully.

"As a half-vampire hunting mortals and taking their blood is not necessary."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. "Are you ready, Jirou?"

Jirou closed his eyes in thought for a moment before nodding his head. "This will be similar to turning a full vampire the true difference is that I will be forcing the change instead of having you die," he explained lowering his head to Jirou's neck. "Now, relax, you must trust in me, Jirou-kun."

Atobe bit into Jirou's neck beginning to pull the blood from his body. Placing his hand over Jirou's heart he waited till Jirou slipped into unconscious before forcing his soul to split. If the victim was awake then this process would probably hurt like hell but since Jirou was out he didn't have to worry about it.

As he pulled Jirou's soul apart he could fell the change beginning. Jirou's heart beat was staring at a steady low even as he stayed at his neck sucking his blood. He could feel Jirou's body temperature dropping, his muscles, his whole physical being changing to accommodate Jirou's new abilities, Jirou's new life.

Atobe pulled the last part of Jirou's soul apart jerking the boy awake as he pulled away from his neck. Jirou looked around his pupils adjusting to his new and better sight.

"Sugoi, I can see things really far away and hear things….Sugoi!!" The blonde began jumping around testing out his new abilities, sight, hearing, smell, speed, and strength. His mind was on an overload. "Jirou, will you please come here? Despite the fact you are only a half breed we still have to make the bond."

Jirou appeared in front of Atobe inhaling deeply, as his mind and senses danced at the scent that was distinctly Atobe's. Atobe shock his head slitting his wrist delicately with a sharp finger nail. "Drink," he said holding his wrist to Jirou's mouth. Jirou eyed the blood for a moment before flicking his tongue delicately over the cut. The taste was metallic and a little bitter but sweet at the same time, it was really hard to describe the exact taste of the blood, but none the less he encircled his mouth over the cut and began sucking lightly.

Atobe watched as the boy continued to drink the blood pouring into his mouth. Like every new born the quickly got excited when the first drop touched their tongue.

Jirou pulled away. "I did not get excited."

His eyes widened. "Wait, did I just hear your thoughts?"

"It's part of the bond. You can hear my thoughts and I can hear yours. If you ever need me you can call out to me and vice versa. Here…" he explained as he twisted a gold ring off his finger and held it out to Jirou.

Jirou looked at it before shaking his head. "I can't take that it looks expensive."

"Merely gold and rubies," Atobe said grabbing Jirou's left hand to slide the ring on the middle finger. "If you ever have to prove yourself just hold this hand up. Every vampire in the world knows ore-sama's name they wouldn't dare touch you."

"Then you must have had many lover before me," Jirou said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Yes, I have had many pleasure kills and a couple of human servants but I have never turned someone. You are the first….." the rest of his explanation was unsaid but Jirou heard it loud in clear in his head. 'Something about you sparked my interests don't make me regret my decision.'

Jirou laughed throwing himself on Atobe. 'All eternity?'

"Unless I get bored," Atobe answered Jirou's thought. Jirou smiled kissing Atobe softly. "You won't."

--

Jirou yawned looking around at his family. Aimee seemed to be in a cheerful mode. "Anyway, Atobe-kun wants to have a private tea with all of you. He just told me this morning. Kia you first, then Misao, then Kaji, and lastly Jirou."

"I'm first? Then I should go dress. Kaa-chan I need something pretty," Kia stressed running from the room. Jirou yawned once again.

"Can you believe it? I heard it just this morning…." Jirou was still shocked at the stuff his ears could pick up. Considering his was picking up a conversation happening quite a ways from his home. "A private meeting?"

"Yes, my husband was out fishing late last night said he saw them…." Jirou perked up. 'fishing where?' he heard echoed in his head. Letting him know Atobe was also hearing this and getting suspicious.

"Disgraceful," the second woman responded. "Betraying his own sister like that, having _that_ kind of affair with his own sister's fiancé."

'I apologize Jirou, but this must be done,' Atobe's voice echoed. It took Jirou a moment to figure out what the words meant but by the time he did…..

"AHHHHHHH……" a scream echoed through the entire village. Everyone ran out as fast as they could including Jirou's family. Jirou's mother covered her children's eyes as fast as she could. She tried to cover Jirou's eyes as well but he just pushed her hand away. The smell was alluring. The sight of all that red flowing life was pulling him in. He remembered Atobe saying that he didn't need blood to survive but it was just so yummy looking.

Before he could reach the bodies he was grabbed his face shoved into someone's chest. "Young ones should see this kind of thing." Jirou smiled. 'Bite me, subtly, right over my heart. It'll take away the allure.'

"Thank you for protecting my otouto," Aimee smiled approaching the two. Atobe nodded fighting the pang of pleasure that shot through him when Jirou's fangs pierced him. "He should not see things such as this. What cause this?"

"By the looks of it," a hunter spoke up. "A bear, possibly. Some kind of animal, they were standing close to the forest after all."

'Jirou, enough.'

"I'll be taking Jirou with me, for first tea, if that is alright."

"Oh sure, go ahead," Aimee smiled. Atobe nodded leading Jirou away. Jirou faintly heard Aimee telling everybody there was a change of plans before the Akutagawa family, save for his father, went back home. Once inside Atobe's temporary home, Jirou pulled away smiling sheepishly. "I should have realized….new borns, even half breeds, can be drawn to the smell of a fresh kill."

"W-what did you do t-to those woman?"

"I merely sliced them with my nails. The death was quick so they probably didn't feel anything."

"Chotto…does Nee-san…..?"

"Yes, she is aware that I'm a vampire and she has probably realized that I killed those women but she does not know you are a half blood yet. Jirou, there is something you must understand about human servants."

"Nani?"

"Vampires have no loyalty to human servants. I may have turned her into one but she is not my responsibility. She is, more or less, a slave among the vampire realm."

Jirou's eyes widened. "Then what does that make me?"

"Even though you are not a full blood you are still _ore-sama's _lover."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Vampire lovers are treated as equals considering they have vampiric blood in them. If you should ever choose to become a full vampire and leave me you could survive on your own. Your sister, however, could be killed on a whim, perhaps at the sadistic pleasure of another."

Jirou's eyes seemed to darken over at that thought. He was only snapped back to reality when Atobe stroked his cheek. "Your humanity is slipping."

Jirou jerked back. "It happens to all. They began to lose attachments to the mortal realm. But your emotions seem to be depleting faster. Perhaps it has something to do with ore-sama's blood."

Jirou cocked his head to the side. "Never mind. Run home. Not literally of course," Atobe instructed bending down to peck Jirou on the lips. Jirou felt a tingling sensation run through his body. "Are you enchanting me?"

Atobe chuckled. "You are a vampire now. My abilities have no effect on you."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai."

"Sugoi…" Jirou cheered jumping up. "Ja ne, Keigo." Jirou called rushing to the door. He stopped short as if forgetting something. Turning around he rushed to Atobe kissing him quickly. This time when he waved he left for good.

-

As Jirou reached his home he caught a distinct whiff of something, most likely blood, he decided. Walking into his home he found his family hurdled together in the middle of the room, his two younger sisters crying, his mother shaking her head and praying to Kami-sama. He saw someone enter the room, to stand right behind him. This person had no heart beat at all, that means…. "Shishido-san the last member of the family has arrived," a soft voice said. The one called Shishido entered the room, long brown hair flowing behind him.

"It would be in your best interest to join the family," Shishido said.

Jirou stayed planted to the spot giving a defiant. "Yadda ne."

Shishido's eyes narrowed to a death glare. "Please do what he asks," the silver haired one pleaded. "Yadda ne," Jirou said again. Shishido lost his temper grabbing Jirou by the throat he lifted him in the air. "Do as I say or I will break your neck."

Jirou smiled to himself. This vampire hadn't realized it yet. He could break Jirou's neck a thousand times over and it wouldn't matter. "No, Jirou!! Put him down. Please kill me instead," Jirou's mother pleaded. Jirou's eyes widened. Lifting his left hand Jirou held it out as a barrier to his mother. "Okaa-san I will be fine don't worry," Jirou said not ever short of breath despite the vice grip around his neck. Jirou's mother did not back down.

The silver's eyes widened. He tugged on his companion's sleeve gulping down the lump in his throat. "Shi-shishido-san…"

"What is it, Choutarou?"

"He…he belongs to…."

"Spit it out, Choutarou."

"He belongs to Atobe-sama."

Shishido dropped Jirou immediately causing Jirou's mother to rush to him. Aimee stood up. "No, I belong to Keigo….t-there is no way….Jirou…."

Shishido looked down at Jirou's left hand. "Then why…?"

"I am only half. He forced it."

Aimee grabbed Jirou's shoulders shaking him. "What did you do, Jirou? What did you do?"

"Betsuni," Jirou said averting his gaze.

Choutarou raised Jirou's hand. "If you are only half than he would have had to rip it apart forcibly. This was by his own will. Jirou, that is your name, right, merely had to submit."

"No…he was supposed to turn me. He…he took my innocence," Aimee cried desperately.

Jirou blushed. "By the looks of it, he took your brother's as well," Shishido stated.

"You? Atobe, you, and you," Aimee stated pointing at the two. "They are all demons. Hell demons sent to corrupt the innocent women of this village."

"Watch where you're pointing that finger. I only like men."

"Shishido-san," Choutarou scolded. "Yes, Aimee watch where you are pointing that finger."

Jirou smiled. "Damn you really are connected to Atobe," Shishido scowled.

"See…see Jirou has been bewitched," Aimee accused.

"Wow….is the same thing happening every where we go," Shishido asked looking at Choutarou. Choutarou nodded in agreement. "It seems the accusations continue no matter where we go. Though I do feel for that young woman…what was her name?"

"Bridget, I think," Shishido replied.

"Yeah, Miss Bishop. And that Elderly woman that was so nice to me, Mrs. Nurse. It was quite sad to see them die."

"Remember, Susannah? She was nice, even to me," Shishido laughed.

"Oh…yes. Miss Martin. Or was it Ms…I do not remember…"

"Eh? As interesting as this is, we have a situation at hand," Atobe sighed motioning towards Jirou's mother who now held a large crucifix. "Do those things work?" Jirou asked getting up from the floor to stand behind Atobe. "They do not. Mortals tend to think they work."

Choutarou leaned over and smiled. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to wear mine," pulling the cross out he showed it to Jirou. "White gold. Silver burns us after all."

"Aimee. Jirou. Get over here," their father ordered. Aimee rushed over to her family while Jirou stayed put. "Jirou, return now!!"

"As much as I hate to say this, look like I'm gonna be stuck around you again, lets go," Shishido said disappearing from the room. The family gasped. Choutarou turned. "Well, it looks like Shishido-san has decided to leave you alive. I apologize for the trouble." Choutarou disappeared. Another gasp.

"They will come for you," Atobe said to Aimee before he to disappeared. Jirou's mother rushed forward grabbing her son and hugging him tightly. Jirou felt his skin seer forcing a hiss of pain to emit from him. Jumping back from his mother he saw that she was still holding the cross, a cross laced with silver. "Good-bye forever."

--

Jirou jerked awake looking rapidly at his surroundings. Lavish room, canopy bed, vampire lover, everything was in place.

"Having mortal dreams again?" Atobe asked looking up at Jirou.

"Yeah. The past. But just that year that I met you, and mainly the times with Aimee."

"Hmm…your family is dead. It has been over three hundred years."

"But can I visit their graves?"

"If you want we can go tomorrow," Atobe said rolling over.

"Hontou…Arigatou, Keigo," Jirou cheered laying back down in the bed. Not even two minutes later he jerked back up. "Echizen Ryoma, now I remember he is…"

"Yeah, he is Tezuka's vampire lover. But Echizen does not remember him. Quite sad if you ask me."

"He gave his life for his love and then lost everything. He was willing to go through all that….Keigo, I'm ready."

Atobe rolled over to face Jirou. "Eh?"

"I know, you have been holding off because of me. But I love you and I want it."

Atobe grabbed Jirou pulling him into his arms. "I love you, too, Jirou."

--

**Wow, so that's basically Atobe and Jirou's past. **

**Ten virtual cookies for anybody who can guess the names I dropped in here and where they came from. They are quite famous but not for the reason many of you are probably thinking. Anyways we will be back to Tezuka and Ryoma next chapter, but I had to get this one out of the way. Since it is vital to the story. Oh and just out of my own curiosity how many of you guys read Dream Pair (Fuji and Eiji)?**

**Well till next time.**

**JA NE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: - begins crying because she does NOT own prince of tennis. -

**I apologize for the delay. My computer crashed and I had to rewrite everything but its all good now. So I bring you chapter 5 of Vampiric Dream. Enjoy!**

**Vampiric Dream**

**Chapter 5**

Tezuka inwardly smiled. Ryoma was groaning in displeasure. Complaining about all the information he was receiving and everything he would have to remember. Tezuka felt his heart drop though that Ryoma still failed to remember him.

"I'm not good with names," Ryoma groaned. They had already been going at this for well over five hours. Perhaps it was a mistake going to his sempai-tachi for help. "Well those aren't the dangerous vampires or supernatural beings so you should be okay not remembering their names," Inui said flipping through his notebook rapidly. Fuji smiled before clicking the button on the projector again and again and again. The fourth time he clicked it Ryoma froze.

"Fuji-sempai," he called. Fuji stopped looking at Ryoma then looking at the picture. Everyone did the same. "What is it Echizen," Momo asked leaning closer. Ryoma lifted a finger pointing. "Her. I've seen her before."

They all looked at the picture. "This is the Akutagawa family. Their village feel under misfortune when Atobe Keigo arrived around 1692 I believe," Inui said. Ryoma looked at the picture immediately he recognized Akutagawa Jirou, but the girl standing right behind him looked very familiar. "The girl you keep staring at would be long dead. Its best not to dwell on it," Fuji smiled reassuringly.

Suddenly a blur came flying through the room glomping Ryoma and knocking him over. Eiji walked up to the 'person' and pushed their shoulder. "My Ochibi," Eiji growled hugging Ryoma and stroking his hair. Immediately Eiji felt a dangerous aura. "Or not," he said releasing Ryoma. Tezuka continued to glare at Eiji until Eiji was a safe distance from Ryoma. Eiji jumped behind Oishi. Oishi just shook his head. "You should have known better."

"That hurt," somebody groaned rubbing their shoulder. Everybody turned to see the young boy from the picture sitting right in front of them. Fuji bent down. "Jirou-kun what are you doing here."

"Eh? Fuji-kun, I came to visit Ryoma-kun."

Inui pushed his glasses up. "You know Echizen-kun?"

"Yep. Yep. I'm the one that took him to Keigo to help get his memories back."

"You went to Atobe," Taka asked apprehensively. "So?" Ryoma shrugged. "Atobe is a very dangerous pure blood vampire," Kaido said.

"Is not," Jirou defended.

"He is," Kaido retorted.

"He is not," Jirou shot back. The two were now glaring at each other.

"NOT!! NOT!! NOT!!"

"Fsssssshhhhhh."

"I'm thirsty. Is there such thing as grape flavored blood." Tezuka wanted to laugh. Only his Ryoma could think of something as outrageous as _grape_ flavored blood. Fuji chuckled. "Iie, but we do have regular blood," he said pulling out two water bottles full of the dark red substance. "Male or female."

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course there is, Ochibi," Eiji scolded.

"Here," Fuji said handing him a bottle. "Male teenager, blood type A, try that and see what you think."

Ryoma took the bottle and unscrewed the cap taking a large drink. "its good," he said sipping it.

"Hey," Jirou yelled almost causing Ryoma to spill his drink. "That's my family. That's my Mom, my dad, he was the village head, and that's my brother Kaji, he use to pick on me all the time. That's my nee-san Aimee and that's Misao……"

"Aimee," Ryoma said his eyes widening.

"_Don't fuss dear. Tezuka may have traded blood with him but now that he's died and Tezuka is no where around and can't make the bond Ryoma-kun will lose all his memories."_

"_But mother I want to keep him," a whiny voice called effectively awaking Ryoma from his half sleep. His eyes opened looking at the two woman standing over him. One he recognized as the girl that attacked him. He sat up oddly enough not feeling any pain at all and not being dead. How was that possible._

"_Ah he is awake," the younger squealed glomping Ryoma. Ryoma pushed the girl away. "Where is Kunimitsu? What's going on?"_

"_You're a vampire now. You were made by a pure blood, so once we get rid of those memories you can be all mine," the girl said smiling._

"_Vampire, like Mitsu? Wait, my memories? What's going to happen to my memories?"_

_The elder vampire female bent down stroking Ryoma's cheek. "In three days time you wont remember ever meeting Tezuka Kunimitsu. All memories of your lover will be gone and a pure blood half breed will be on our side."_

"_Pure blood half breed?" Everything was so confusing and why can't he be with Kunimitsu. "Its means you were made by a pure blood. Your more powerful than other vampires who are turned."_

"_I'm going to use you," the elder said. "To get my revenge."_

"_Revenge?"_

"_On Atobe Keigo and Akutagawa Jirou."_

"_Mother? On your own brother? Why?" The elder turned to the younger. "He took everything from me. I was supposed to be with Keigo I was supposed to have the power and money and he, my own little brother, turned the man I loved against me."_

"_Mother," the annoying girl sighed sympathetically hugging her mother. In this time Ryoma got out of the bed and ran out the door. He had to find Kunimitsu. He just had to but….._

"_You're not in Japan anymore," the female voice rang laughingly. "And in three days you wont even remember where your from."_

"Her," he pointed again.

"Aimee-nee-chan?"

"She's the one. The Vampire Mistress that keeps taking my memories. I remember it now."

"No that's not possible. She was only a human servant. She would be dead by now," Jirou said shaking his head back and forth.

"I'm sure of it. She said something about using me to get revenge on Atobe Keigo and her little brother Akutagawa Jirou. She said you took the man she loved away from her and that was going to use me because I was a pure blood half breed."

Jirou stood gaping. "But that was in the 19th century. That means Aimee is still alive."

"It seems another vampire turned her. It does happen quite often. A human servant being turned I mean," Inui said.

Jirou nodded.

"She is coming to my house next week. Do you want to be there?"

"Can I? Onegai, Ryoma-kun."

"Sure. Your only a half-vampire so my parents should be okay with it."

Jirou blushed scratching the back of his head. "Ah actually that's why I came here. I'm a full blood now. Keigo changed me in full. We are having a party tomorrow and I was coming to invite you guys."

"So that's why you haven't fallen asleep. Its quite impossible for a full vampire to have narcolepsy," Fuji observed.

"Hehe…yeah. Its different being awake all the time now. So anyways can you guys come. It would mean a lot, please," Jirou begged his eyes going wide. Honestly who can resist that face. Everyone looked at each other than looked at Tezuka. Tezuka nodded his approval.

Jirou cheered. "Yay. See you guys tomorrow night. It's a full moon, Keigo said he would be bringing humans. Ja." With that Jirou left. "By the way, Ryoma-kun did you remember anything else," Oishi asked flashing a hopeful gaze in Tezuka's direction.

Ryoma looked at his sempai. They had been telling the truth when they said he and Tezuka were lovers of the past. He had even been desperately searching for the man when he first awoke and panicked when he couldn't find him. Even Aimee and that other girl had said they were lovers. That and Tezuka had been the one to turn him. He had so many conflicting things going on in his head that he said the first thing that came to mind.

"No, I just saw Aimee and the girl that killed me." Okay so it was a lie and he had probably hurt Tezuka even more by lying like that. But, in a way he was trying to protect Tezuka. He didn't want to fall in love with Tezuka again just to have everything ripped apart by Aimee and her daughter. No, he would wait. Either he would regain all his memories of Tezuka once again or he would just forget Tezuka again and nobody would be hurt. Or so he thought.

--

Ryoma slid on his jeans and t-shirt picking up his necklace he looked at the ring dangling from it. Tezuka had given this to him. His senpai had said that Tezuka gave it to him after they first time they….yeah. But that didn't make sense. "I would have still been human then. I wouldn't have been able to touch it." He continued to stare at. He didn't remember wearing it before he died only after he awoke did he remember having it on. In the vampire realm these rings were like talismans, status markers even. They could mean the difference between life and death in the vampire world. That's when it hit him. Tezuka gave it to him after he had died. Tezuka had planned to throw everything away when he thought Ryoma had died.

"Baka," Ryoma whispered lightly touching the ring to his lips. Making a decision Ryoma slid the necklace on tucking it behind his shirt. Walking down stairs he parents looked him over.

"Where you going Shishounen?"

"Party," he said simply walking over to the door and sitting down to put his tennis shoes on. His parents followed him watching him. "With Vampires," Nanjiroh asked.

"Hai. Friends."

"Ryoma, vampires are not nice. They are cruel and torture humans…"

"I'm a vampire," Ryoma snapped revealing his fangs and frightening his mother. Who promptly took two steps back. Nanjiroh grabbed Ryoma's shirt hoisting him up. Ryoma stared into his father's eyes. "I know," Ryoma growled. "I know what you did," he hissed grasping Nanjiroh's wrist. Nanjiroh immediately dropped his son. Ryoma glared at the two. "Aimee's little ability won't work once I have all my memories back."

With that Ryoma left the house slamming the door. It was then did he realize his humanity was already beginning to dissipate.

--

Ryoma walked into Atobe's mansion to see lots of people talking amongst themselves and laughing. A dark haired boy caught sight of him and walked over to him. "Hey, look your still alive. Sorry about back then," the boy shrugged.

Ryoma looked at him for a moment before it clicked. "Kirihara Akaya."

"Yeah that's me. Because of my demon side I've been able to live for quite a while. Yukimura-san has been taking care of me for quiet sometime now. Ever since the 1900s. He's an immortal, come on I will introduce you," Kirihara said excitedly pulling Ryoma over to a dark blue haired young man.

"Oh Akaya-kun I see you have a friend."

"Hehe…this is Echizen Ryoma, a vampire. Echizen this Yukimura Seichi, an immortal."

"Immortal. Aren't most supernatural creatures immortal?"

"Ah yes they are. But I am a different case. I am not a lycanthrope or vampire or demon for that matter. I am merely a human with rapid cell regeneration."

When he saw the confused look that Ryoma gave him he proceeded to elaborate. "Immortals are human. But when they reach puberty their cells mutate and cause a abnormality as it is. Once the puberty period ends we retain our youth and can not die. In fact every vampire in here could drain me 3 times over and it wouldn't matter."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "So then how old are you really?"

"Just shy of 300 hundred."

"Okay. Now what are lycanthropes?"

"Ah lycanthropes are werewolves. I said lycanthropes to mean all shape shifters though. Like those two," he nodded in the direction of two boys one with messy silver hair and the other with well groomed brown hair. "Neither one are a were animal but they can change their forms and appearance at will. So nobody really knows which one is truly Niou and which is Yagyuu."

"Are they immortal?"

"No they are not. Just like were animals they live human life spans."

Ryoma continued to stare at him. "You see those two. Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji. They look normal enough but they are both demons."

"Seriously?"

"Very much so. They call Kamio-kun 'The Speed Demon.'"

"Speed demon?"

"Don't take the title to literal. While his running speed is inhuman, they call him that because he likes to play with mortal life spans. Speeding up and taking away years. Its all a game to him. And the one next to him is an Incubus. Takes life to increase his own. Which is why he likes to hand around vampires and immortals so much."

"Now Yukimura-kun don't scare the boy," a familiar voice said. Yukimura turned and smiled at the fair haired boy.

"Oh Fuji-kun I see you have attended. I do believe Mizuki is around here somewhere. Oh and I do believe I saw Yuuta-kun with him," Yukimura said smiling at the expression that crossed Fuji's face. Immediately, his eyes went red and began searching the room. Yukimura leaned over to Ryoma. "Playing with people is fun. You should try it sometime."

Fuji inhaled deeply shivering slightly. It seemed every vampire in the room had done the exact same thing. Inhaling deeply Ryoma as well shivered. Fuji's anger was gone immediately as he and Ryoma turned towards the source of the smell.

Yukimura smiled turning to Kirihara. "See Akaya-kun. Vampires are so easily drawn to the smell of blood and sex even from their own kind," Yukimura laughed directing Akaya away from the two vampires. "How do you know that's what they are smelling?"

"Oh, I saw Oshitari-kun and Mukahi-kun walk into a room a few moments ago, and every knows those two have over active hormones," Yukimura laughed.

A brown haired boy approached the room that the smell was coming from and pushed open the door. "Hey Oshitari! Mukahi! Knock it off! This party is NOT a vampire orgy party. That was last week in case you missed the memo," Shishido said before stomping back over to his silver haired lover who began kissing Shishido's neck the moment he sat down. Shishido just smiled and tilted his head to the side allowing the other vampire more access.

Ryoma shook his head. The daze was broke though the faint smell of hormones and blood lingered in the air. He saw Momoshiro sitting by himself and decided to join him since it seemed Fuji was about to go on a war path. Momo looked up at the weight shift. "Hey Echizen."

"What's with you?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"I'm in love with a human."

"……"

"Her name is Tachibana Ann. Wait, you were human."

"So were you."

"Hehe…good point. But when you found out Tezuka was a vampire what did you do?"

"anou……"

"Ah…I forgot Echizen. Shit, I can be so insensitive at times."

"I didn't care."

"Eh?"

"I don't remember everything exactly but I do remember kissing him after he told me."

"Yeah? Well maybe Ann wont mind. Hey, were at a party, look at that?" Momo cheered jumping up to dance with Eiji who was enjoying himself dancing around like a maniac. Ryoma's eyes glided over the room. Everywhere he looked there seem to be vampires or demons or were animals touching each other, biting each other, anything to give each other pleasure. The brown haired boy said this wasn't an orgy but it sure as hell did look like one. He could already smell blood and hormones rising again. Even Jirou seemed to be really getting into it, as he hung off of Keigo slowly nibbling at his neck.

Quickly Ryoma got up and made his way down the hall, anything to get away from that smell. But it had seemed that some of the couples had migrated to rooms and the smell was even stronger coming from the rooms. All he could smell was blood and sex, all he could here was moaning and pleasured groans. Finally he came across a room that had no smell or sound emanating from it so without a second thought he rushed into the room making sure to look the door.

"Trying to escape the smell."

Ryoma stiffened. There was another person in this room. He looked towards the figure and thanks to his vampire eyes he was able to easily see that it was Tezuka. "Yeah, it was overwhelming."

"That's why I don't like going to these parties. I do not like all of the blatant sex and biting, but that does not stop my body from reacting to it." Ryoma walked towards Tezuka. "We will be in here a while. Its only 10 o clock, most of them will keep going till dawn."

"How do you know what time it is?" Tezuka beckoned for Ryoma to come over to him. Lifting a finger he pointed. "The position of the moon. I was born in a time before watches, clocks, calendars and the likes. Even now I choose not to use them."

"then how do you keep track of the days, weeks, months, years?"

Tezuka chuckled turning to face Ryoma. "I stopped caring about that the day I lost you."

Ryoma felt a pang in his heart as he leaned closer. Tezuka was as well. Closer and closer, right when Ryoma was sure that Tezuka was going to kiss him Tezuka turned away. Ryoma mentally growled. What had he been thinking? He was about to kiss Tezuka after he had already lied and said he had no memory what so ever left of the man. Shaking his head Ryoma looked at the older vampire. "Can you tell me? About the past. About us."

Tezuka searched the boys eyes and seeing only an innocent curiosity. Deicding to indulge his curiosity Tezuka began. "You were five years old when I first saw you….."

"_Oh he is cute," Fuji commented leaning against a tree. _

"_He is a child."_

"_They have the sweetest blood," Fuji smirked licking his lips._

"_You were a human child no more than forty years ago. Had Mizuki never…"_

"_Yes turned me I would still be human I got it. You don't get on Eiji for liking children."_

"_Because he does not want to eat them," Tezuka sighed turning to walk away._

_--_

_Two years later_

"_Tezuka I must ask, are you planning to take that boy's life?" Oishi asked._

"_Not yet," Tezuka replied his eyes not leaving the green haired boy._

"_You come to this village every year and just watch him. Its not healthy."_

"_Perhaps you are alright. Perhaps I should just kill the boy and get it over with."_

_Oishi shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. The boy is only a child no more than a decade old. I just think we should leave this village."_

"_Your right, Oishi. I will not return."_

_--_

_Five years later_

"_The boy has grown in the past five years."_

"_What are you going on about, Inui?"_

"'_That boy you use to watch. I decided to do some research on him so I have been monitoring him. He is no more than an average mortal. But if you wish to go and see him I will not tell the others," Inui said pushing up his glasses._

"_He is at a ripe age," Tezuka said standing up and leaving._

_--_

"_Hey, why do you keep watching me?"_

_Tezuka looked up to stare into golden eyes._

"_Its creepy for someone of your age to be watching kids my age play. How old are you anyways?"_

"_18."_

"_See, that's creepy. Just stop watching me, I don't want people thinking weird things."_

_--_

_Three years later_

"_I'm tired," Ryoma yawned lying his head on Tezuka's shoulder. "Tell me about you Kunimitsu."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know much about you."_

"_it would frighten you."_

_Ryoma sat up. "Why are you so closed? What do you have to hide?"_

"_Remember when we were fooling around and you asked me that. I told you."_

"_You told me you've hurt people and done bad things. Everybody has something to hide Kunimitsu I understand that but there is something big your not telling me."_

"_You will leave me if I tell you."_

"_Try me."_

"_I'm a vampire."_

"_What?" Ryoma asked a little taken aback._

"_A bloodsucking member of the undead. Well technically I was never human so I'm just dead I guess."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_I was born a vampire. My mother was a vampire my father was a vampire. My grandparents were vampires and so on. I am what is called a pure blood, I have never lived a mortal life."_

"_So how old are you, really?"_

"_In vampire years or human years."_

_Ryoma was a little worried about hearing the answer but said. "Both."_

"_Vampire years I am still eighteen years old. Human years, I am almost 2000 years old."_

"_Holy shit!! Really? And your appearance will never change?"_

"_I don't believe so. My parents physical appearance never did."_

"_Woah, tell me more. Like your powers and can anything kill you."_

_Tezuka chuckled at the boy before proceeding to tell him everything there was to know about vampires._

_--_

"_You seem to be more relaxed around me now," Ryoma commented off handedly._

"_Because you are so comfortable around me."_

"_I have to know, did you ever want to kill me?"_

"_Yes, I did at one point. But I couldn't do it."_

"_Really? Do you ever get the urge to kill me now?"_

"_No," Tezuka said bluntly._

_Ryoma smiled. "What changed?"_

_Tezuka grabbed the boy's arm pulling him to him. "I feel in love with you."_

_--_

"_Hi I'm Oskada Tomoka," the girl called cheerfully. _

"_I don't care."_

"_Hey wait, your close to Kunimitsu aren't you," she asked._

"_So?"_

"_Well I want to meet him and maybe even be with him."_

"_Too bad."_

_--_

_Tomoka poked Ryoma in the chest. "You are just a human. So why do you catch his attention."_

_Ryoma stayed silent. "I bet you tricked him somehow. You mortals have always been a very crafty kind."_

_Ryoma shook his head in disbelief. Tomoka growled pulling out a sword she pointed it at him. "Unlike vampires once a human dies they stay dead."_

_Ryoma had to admit now he was afraid. "Ryoma," Tezuka called. Ryoma turned to look at his lover but was caught off guard as a sharp pain shot through him. _

"_Ryoma!"_

"_ECHIZEN!!"_

"_Ochibi!!"_

_Ryoma fell to the ground his world blacking. Tomoka immediately fled as the group ran up to Ryoma's body. Tezuka's anger was through the roof as he held the body of his dead lover. "Tezuka we have to go," Inui said hearing commotion from the village below. Sliding off his ring he placed it on a chain and draped it over Ryoma's neck. Kissing the now cold lips one last time. "I love you."_

_Fuji watched in disbelief at what Tezuka was doing. Getting rid of his ring. That was practically suicide in the vampiric realm. Tezuka truly loved that boy. Tezuka stood._

"_Lets go."_

_--_

"You wanted to die with me?"

"I never knew mortality until I met you. You made me feel things that a vampire wasn't supposed to feel you made me do things quite degrading to my pure blood status and yet the moment I watched you die, I felt as if my heart was literally ripped apart. I wanted to die with you. Yet, that would be kind of hard wouldn't it. I never realized that I had accidentally traded blood with you. If I had known I would have made sure to complete the change."

Ryoma was having an inner battle with himself as Tezuka continued.

"After that the days and years that passed had no meaning to me because you were gone. But the moment you should up at Seigaku I…." Tezuka was cut off abruptly as he felt a body collide with his and lips press against his own. 'Screw sensibility,' Ryoma thought as he finally felt Tezuka kiss back. Their mouths opening to accept the other.

He couldn't believe what he was doing. He loved Ryoma, true enough, but this, Ryoma didn't know what he was doing. Even as his own hand slid up Ryoma's shirt causing the boy to mewl in pleasure. Damned hormones. Tezuka pulled away. "Echizen, stop!" he commanded using the boy's family name to gain his attention.

"Nanika?"

"We can't do this," Tezuka said ignoring Ryoma's swollen lips, and absolutely adorable pouty face.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "Nande?"

"Its because……"

"You love me, right? You just said you did."

"Of course I did, DO. I'm still very much in love with you."

"The what's the problem?" Ryoma asked itching to kiss the other boy again and feel those hands on his body. Okay, so he was still a little high on the smell of blood and hormones but who could blame him.

"You don't have your memories."

"I have some of them." Tezuka looked at the boy in disbelief. "I lied earlier. In the vision I had Aimee and her daughter called you my lover and said you were the one who made me. Not only that, I was desperate to find you once I awoke. Plus everything you just told me."

"Okay but that's not enough. Having the events recapped and remembering them are two different things."

"Yes but that kiss just now…"

"Mortals kiss all the time."

"Kunimitsu, if I don't regain all of my memories now Aimee will take them again."

"And you think having sex with me is going to regain them," Tezuka asked unconvinced.

Ryoma pouted. "It might, we wont know until we try."

Tezuka sighed. "Ryo its not that easy."

Ryoma smiled crawling back ups towards Tezuka. "You called me Ryo. Mitsu, onegaishimasu."

In that moment Tezuka saw the old Ryoma in those eyes. Memories and all and that was what possessed him to grab the boy and roughly kiss him again. His hands making quick work of Ryoma's shirt. Okay, maybe they were both a little high on that intoxicating smell. In no time at all both boys were naked and laying on the couch, Ryoma nestled under Tezuka. Tezuka's eyes caught a flash of silver, no not silver, white gold. Delicately touching the chain Tezuka looked at the boy. "Ryoma."

"You didn't expect me to take off did you. I told you, this ring means the world to me." Tezuka smiled kissing the boy passionately again. He kissed Ryoma's lips one more time, going to his jaw, then neck, shoulder, moving down until finally his lips kissed the place right over Ryoma's heart. He could hear it beating, faintly but beating none the less. Baring his fangs he let them sink into Ryoma's pale skin.

Ryoma's back arched as he moaned out in pleasure. The feeling of that warm tongue greedily lapping at his blood and the feel of the suction caused by Tezuka's mouth was incredibly arousing. After a few moments Kunimitsu pulled away his lips glistening with red. Ryoma pulled him down their lips colliding and tongues dueling. Anything to taste the blood in his lover's mouth. However, getting overly excited Ryoma accidentally cut Tezuka's tongue with his fang. Blood began dripping into his mouth, but instead of pulling away Ryoma pulled him closer, almost harshly sucking on his tongue trying to taste more of that metallic sweet substance.

After a couple of moments of Ryoma merely sucking on Tezuka's tongue they pulled away from each other. Both their mouths covered in blood. Tezuka looked down at the boy, brushing the sweat dampened green hair away from his eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked gently. Ryoma nodded as two fingers were presented in front of him. Promptly he took the digits into his mouth, trying to fight back the moan as Tezuka stroked his arousal. Taking the two fingers from Ryoma's mouth Tezuka placed them at his opening pushing the first in. Ryoma squirmed slightly as the finger went in and out of him soon followed by the second. This time he gasped out in discomfort.

Tezuka swirled his fingers around in his lover's body until he was sure that the boy was ready. Pulling the fingers out, Tezuka slowly guided himself into the boy's body. He groaned at the feel of the tight passage. It felt so incredibly, well incredible, considering this was his first time to have sex in about 100 years.

"Ah…" Ryoma gasped out half in pain half in pleasure. Even though the feeling of having something inside of him was uncomfortable, it felt right and familiar. "Move," he sighed.

Tezuka slowly pulled out then pushed back in. Again he repeated the process slowly gaining speed. He knew exactly how Ryoma liked it, and that would never change if the soft sighs and moans of pleasure were anything to go by. After a few more soft thrusts Tezuka stopped. Grasping the boy's hips he pulled out then slammed back in brutally. Ryoma let out a scream that was probably audible to the whole house. Tezuka smirked before pulling out and slamming back in. Once again Ryoma screamed.

Tezuka continued pounding brutally into the boy, enjoying ever little scream that emitted from him. Ryoma was able to open his eyes long enough to plan a move. Quickly he pushed his hips against Tezuka just as Tezuka slammed back into him. This caused Tezuka to halt and look at the smaller boy. Smirking Ryoma pushed Tezuka's shoulder causing the taller male to sit back and slip out of Ryoma. Ryoma moaned at the loss but quickly accommodated by climbing on to Tezuka's lap.

Pumping his lover's erection a couple of times he slid down onto it, feeling whole once again. Tezuka's hand went around Ryoma's waist helping the boy as he impaled himself. Leaning forward Tezuka let his fangs sink into Ryoma's shoulder as he continued to fuck himself.

Kunimitsu held up his arm to the boy, let Ryoma sink his fangs into his own flush. They continued sucking each other's blood as Ryoma kept riding Tezuka. Neither one was going to hold out much longer and Ryoma subtly gyrated his hips that was it. Tezuka pulled away from Ryoma's neck and pulled his arm away from Ryoma's mouth. Grabbing the boy's hips he thrust up into the boy filling him to the brim.

Ryoma moaned at the feel of all his lover's warm seed inside him and that caused him to cum. Brining his hand down to his own erection Ryoma pumped himself riding out the aftermaths of the incredible orgasm. Both boys were breathing a little harder then usual as they stared at each other. Kissing softly once again, Tezuka smiled at his lover. "Ready for round two?"

Ryoma smirked. "Aren't I always."

--

Atobe shivered as a wave of power flashed through him. "Are you okay, Keigo?"

"Did you feel that just now, Jirou?"

"That weird little thing that felt like water? Yep I felt it."

"It seems Yukimura's plan worked."

"Huh?"

"It was Yukimura's idea to use your party as a chance to help the brat regain his memories."

"Ryoma-kun? How would a party help?"

"Yukimura was the one that sent Oshitari and Mukahi to the back room to have sex, because he knew vampires cant resist the smell of blood or sex. Next, he knew Tezuka would bow out and go to an insolated room because he always does that. He probably figured Echizen would bow out as well and made sure every room was full. Now Echizen would have no choice but to lock himself up with Tezuka for the duration of the party."

Atobe smirked. The plan was absolutely brilliant. No two vampires locked up together would be able to resist having sex especially when it seemed everybody else was so thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"But nobody has seemed to notice anything," Jirou said looking around at everyone else that seemed un-phased by the sudden burst of power.

"They wouldn't. Only pure bloods would be able to since it. You were able to because you are my lover."

"I'm still confused. Why now?"

"When we have sex, what do we most often do?"

Jirou had to think. They did a lot of weird things, but there was one that stood out. "Suck each other's blood," he declared.

"Yes, most vampires do. So it seems Echizen and Tezuka have followed their nature and since Tezuka made Echizen, the moment they shared blood, the bond was made."

Jirou looked at his lover for a moment. "So Ryoma-kun has all his memories back?"

"So it seems."

--

**The end of chapter 5. Oh my god I finished it. And now Ryoma has all his memories back. Oh and I left gaps in Tezuka's retelling because the stuff I left out was in previous chapters and I don't like to repeat what I already typed once. So their first meeting and stuff like that is back in earlier chapters.**

**Saa….what will happen when Kunimitsu and Ryoma wake up? Well, you will find out next chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. Possibly after A-kon and that's this weekend so, I'm looking at next week. So please review. Till next time!!**

**JA NE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own……and still crying about it.

**Konbawa, minna. I bring you chapter 6. I think everybody for their support. The reviews make me smile and write faster. Oh yes, in chapter 4 I placed names in the chapter. I was disappointed that only two people spotted the names. The names I dropped in chapter 4 were victims of the Salem Witch Trials. Salem, Mass. 1692. Spring, Summer area….some where in there. June to August I believe. Anyways, on with this chapter.**

**Vampiric Dream**

**Chapter 6**

Tezuka shifted in the bed, sitting up he shielded his eyes from the setting sun. Yes, setting. They had sex well into dawn and then finally fell asleep around noon. Looking down at the seemingly sleeping boy, Tezuka brushed some of the greenish black hair from his eyes. "Last night was a mistake," he whispered softly.

"Hontou ni, Mitsu?" Ryoma sighed cracking an eye open. "Did you actually think I was asleep?"

"Sumimasen, I let my vampire instincts take over and look what it got me," he sighed turning to put his feet on the floor.

"How about me?" Ryoma said stroking a hand up and down Kunimitsu's back.

"Please don't make this harder on me," Tezuka sighed running a hand down his face. Ryoma sat up laying against Tezuka's back. "Mitsu why do you have to be so difficult? I'm practically throwing myself at you again and your refusing."

"Its just that…."

"Oh, you want to be the big bad pure blood. So do you want to kiss me by a lake again and then try to solicit me in Satan's Dwelling."

Tezuka turned to look at the boy. "I never told you that."

"…."

"Ryoma, do you….?"

"Che," Ryoma leaned forward pressing his lips against Kunimitsu's in a chaste kiss. "Mada mada dane, _my love_."

Tezuka's eyes widened before he grabbed the boy and pushed him back onto the bed kissing him roughly. His hand slid down Ryoma's thigh causing the younger boy to shiver in delight.

"Honestly, didn't you two get enough of each other last night and partly into the day," a voice sided from the door. The two broke apart to see Atobe Keigo standing shirtless in the doorway multiple bite marks on his collarbone, neck, and chest. "Your one to talk," Ryoma remarked.

Brushing off the comment, Atobe looked at the state of the room. "You two sure have left quite a mess for ore-sama's servants to clean. Blood and cum everywhere. As a fellow pure blood…"

"Oh, shove it up your ass, monkey king," Ryoma sneered.

"What did you just call me, brat?" Atobe growled baring his fangs. Tezuka immediately reacted pulling Ryoma to him and baring his own fangs. Ryoma merely smirked sticking his tongue out. "Yeah, go ahead and hide behind your pure blood."

Ryoma laughed in his head. Having all his memories back was really turning out to be fun. 'And to think I've been a human for so long and missing out.'

Tezuka smiled kissing Ryoma on the head. Ryoma looked at him questioningly. "I can hear your thoughts."

"Oh."

"As sweet as this is. Jirou requested your presence at dinner and ore-sama is not one to deny his Jirou."

Before Ryoma could say anything Tezuka replied. "We will be down in five minutes."

Atobe nodded leaving the room making sure to close the door. "I told you sex would work."

Tezuka threw Ryoma his clothes. "It was the blood transfer that did it."

Ryoma pulled his pants on. "I know that."

"….."

Ryoma pulled his shirt on. "So we can have another 'blood transfer' later?"

"Ryoma."

"Che, come on Mitsu its been 130 years. We've got a lot of ground to make up."

"Yes, I know. But we will talk about this later," he said holding his hand out.

"Talk about what later?"

"Ryoma," he scolded. Sighing Ryoma took the offered hand the fingers linking together. Ryoma leaned his head against Tezuka's shoulder. "I love you."

Tezuka smiled at the boy before softly stroking his hair. "I love you, to."

--

The two entered the dining area still hand in hand. Immediately a silver haired boy stood bowing deep. "Konbawa, Tezuka-sama."

"Konbawa," a brown haired boy said.

"Sh-Shishido-san, he is a pure blood like Atobe-sama you should show respect."

"Choutarou, sit down and calm down and for the last time call me Ryou."

Tezuka and Ryoma took seats next to each other across from Shishido and Choutarou. Choutarou sat back down. "My name is Ootori Choutarou, yoroshiku."

"Shishido Ryou," Shishido grumbled biting into a piece of bread. Choutarou knocked Shishido lightly on the arm before turning back to the two across from them. "You must be Echizen Ryoma, Akutagawa-san was telling me about you."

"Hai, yoroshiku. Are you both vampires?"

"No, we are just random humans that happened to walk into a vampire party last night," Shishido snapped.

"Ah, sumimasen. He is just a little cranky. He isn't normally like this. There was a human girl he wanted to feed off and Oshitari-senpai took her instead," Choutarou apologized.

"….."

"So are you guys bonded?"

"We are lovers but we are not bonded," Choutarou explained.

"What does that mean?"

Tezuka decided to take it from there. "They didn't make each other. Like I made you and Atobe made Jirou. They just happened upon each other."

"Meaning?" Ryoma was still confused.

"If Shishi-" a growl. "I mean Ryou doesn't mind, I can tell the story."

"oh, Oh chotto matte…I love this story," Jirou's voice sounded before said blond was seen jumping into a chair.

"Finally, can I get a glass over here," Shishido growled at Atobe. Atobe sighed snapping his fingers. Immediately servant piled in with dinner.

"Well I was born in 1526 in an area that became Osaka…."

-_Yay more story telling_-

"_Mommy who are those children," the young silver haired boy asked pointing at the group of children that were playing amongst themselves._

"_Do not concern yourself with them," the woman said pulling her son along. "You are privileged Choutarou, they however were not so lucky."_

_Even as his mother pulled his away he couldn't help but stare at the other children longingly._

_--_

_Choutarou walked through the streets looking at all the pretty scenery. "Have you heard? Raids lots of them, kidnappings mostly children of course."_

"_Sounds about right. Children are more easily traded for hard labor in the rice fields." The men stopped talking when they saw Choutarou staring. Bowing respectfully they spoke to him. "Don't worry young lord you are safe from such brigands."_

_Choutarou continued walking spotting the same group of children playing. They all spotted him as well, but quickly stopped to bow respectfully as he walked by._

_--_

_Screams filled the air all around Choutarou as countless were killed. A man came up behind him grabbing him and throwing him into a dark wagon. The door sealed. "They will pay double no triple for a daimyo's son."_

_Another man let out a guffaw. "The daimyo himself will pray a pretty penny for the boy."_

_The wagon began to move throwing Choutarou against the wood. "Where are we going?"_

"_The Demon of the Red Lake," a small voice said._

"_Demon? Red lake?" Choutarou asked in confusion._

"_Wow…you must really be a daimyo's son if you've never heard of the demon," another voice said, this one distinctively male._

"_Yes, I didn't get out of the house much."_

_A third voice spoke. "This bandits fear the demon. But the demon is willing to pay big money for blood. He requests children's blood so they take us and trade us."_

_The girl's voice spoke again. "The villagers that live in the area around the demon see the brigands as a god-send. If we are used as sacrifices the other children are saved."_

_Choutarou quivered. "We are to be eaten?"_

_All the children confirmed this. Choutarou immediately began crying. "I-I don't want to be eaten."_

_--_

_Choutarou struggled against the ropes that bound his wrists. The villagers stood out on the street watching as the concession of sacrifices went by them. "Onegai!" he pleaded. "ONEGAI!!" he screamed. A bandit slacked back knocking Choutarou unconscious._

"_He wont take this one, to whiny."_

"_Cut him. The Daimyo will still pay for information on his where abouts."_

_The bandit nodded cutting the boys bindings and handing him to the first woman he saw. "Your problem now."_

_The woman looked at the unconscious child. Perhaps Kami-sama did exist. For he just bestowed a great gift upon her._

_--_

_8 years later_

"_Choutarou! Choutarou! Hurry."_

"_Hai, I'm coming," he called sliding on his sandals and stepping outside. The procession of child passed by, most of them crying in fear. Silent cries but cries nonetheless. "Its already been eight years. How long is this to go on," Choutarou asked his adoptive mother feeling for those children._

"_Well one thing did come out of this," she smiled patting his silver hair. The procession was over so they slipped back inside. His mother put on a pot for boiling water. "Do you ever miss your birth parents Choutarou?"_

"_I don't really remember them. I kinda remember my mother but not a lot I was only eight when I was taken away."_

"_Yes, that's true. I had always wanted a child, but my husband died due to war and I couldn't bring myself to wed again. But then that day eight years ago you were given to me. I always though you a gift from Kami-sama himself."_

"_Yeah, I was spared. But how about those countless other children that have died. I'm one out of hundreds," he said picking up two cups and placing them on the floor._

_She smiled softly. "You always do seem to care about others more than yourself." _

_Choutarou smiled._

_--_

_Once his mother was asleep Choutarou snuck out heading straight for the red lake. Choutarou bent down looking at the water. He was still perplexed as to why it was the red lake….the water was crystal clear here._

"_A human?" a voice said appearing behind Choutarou._

_Choutarou jumped a little. "I wish to see the demon."_

"_You sure are brave," another voice said licking his lips in delight. "But we will take you."_

_Choutarou followed the two. "Hope you don't plan to come back alive though."_

_They led him down winding halls, down stairs, and into dark corridors. Finally after what seemed like an eternity in the dark damp passages they arrived at a sliding door. Sliding the door open one of the men pushed Choutarou inside. _

"_What do you want?" a low voice growled._

"_I want you to leave. Please you are just causing trouble for multiple families."_

"_And you, a mortal, are going to stop me? I have a hunger a hunger that can't be quenched."_

"_Th-then please, find food else where," Choutarou pleaded. The figure smirked. "How old are you boy?"_

"_16."_

"_That's an acceptable age. Since you seem so keen on getting me to leave, why don't I give you a taste of what this unquenchable sensation is like," the figure said suddenly appearing in front of him. Choutarou jumped back. The figure grabbed Choutarou and bit his neck. Choutarou screamed out in pain as he slowly felt his life leaving. The last thing he felt before he lost consciousness was the taste of something warm in his mouth. _

_--_

_Choutarou groaned. He was in pain big time pain. Something was searing and it hurt. "Ahh…." he screamed pulling off his cross and throwing it across the room. "Awake?" a voice asked._

_The figure moved to pick up Choutarou's necklace long brown hair flowing behind him in a silk curtain. "Hehe…that probably burned," he laughed avoiding touching the cross itself. Walking up to Choutarou he ran his fingers over the small burn that was still on his skin. _

"_A-are you the demon?"_

_The man stepped back as if offended. "Hell no!! I'm the one that saved your ass."_

"_Saved me?"_

"_Hard to explain. My traveling companion and I caught whiff of his doings so had to eliminate him."_

"_Then where is this companion."_

"_Like I care. He left. I stayed behind to take care of you," the brown haired man said turning the rope so that the cross would fall off._

"_Arigatou gozaimasu."_

_The boy nodded. "Here. Best not touch that thing again though."_

"_O-okay. Anou….Ootori Choutarou, desu."_

_Sighing the boy looked at Choutarou. "Shishido Ryou, desu."_

_Choutarou smiled. "Arigatou, Shishido-san for saving me."_

"_If you call this salvation then you have got one twisted view on the world," Shishido sighed._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your not alive anymore. Your dead. Technically speaking undead."_

"_Then how….I…you…"_

"_I'm undead as well. A vampire. Creatures that need blood to survive like that guy that made you."_

_Choutarou looked at him. "That's not funny, Shishido-san."_

"_Then why do you keep looking at me like I'm a piece of meat."_

"_Ore…"_

"_It's fine," he sighed pushing his hair back. "You can feed on me. I don't mind."_

"_Nani?"_

_Shaking his head Shishido grabbed Choutarou's head pulling it down to his neck. "Inhale."_

_Choutarou did and his senses went wild. "Now just bite."_

_Choutarou felt as if he was outside his body as he felt his teeth sink into that pale skin and tasted that wonderfully warm liquid. _

"_Jeez calm down," Shishido laughed causing Choutarou to pull back. "Sumimasen it just tasted so good," he said wiping his mouth. "Its fine," Shishido said placing his lips over Choutarou's_

_--_

"Kawaii," Jirou cooed.

Shishido glared. "What? It is. A bond formed from first blood. So adorable."

"You've been hanging around Oshitari to much."

Jirou stuck out his tongue before biting into a roll. The rest of the dinner was sat in a semi silence. As Jirou found it necessary to sing a little song about how much he loved Keigo which apparently gave him a reason to kiss Atobe after each verse. Go figure.

Finally, at a quarter after 7, Kunimitsu and Ryoma left. "I wonder where everybody else was."

"They had probably already left," he replied grabbing Ryoma's hand. Ryoma smiled squeezing the larger hand gently. "Probably."

The two walked in silence. "Mitsu are we really going to walk all the way to my house?"

"Why not? Its not like we will become short of breath."

Ryoma smiled once again squeezing his lover's hand.

"Ryo…"

"Mitsu."

"You remember how I said I had something to talk to you about?"

"Yes."

"I think…how can I say this delicately?"

"Mitsu, just say it."

"Fine. I think we should kill your parents."

Ryoma stopped in his tracks causing Kunimitsu to stop. "Why? For revenge?"

"Partly," he wasn't going to lie. Not to Ryoma. "But also because they will die one way or another. Aimee will not take this develop well and could kill them violently. Or they might die in the cross fires of a vampire battle."

"Yeah, but…"

"Ryo, we could kill them peacefully. I would just crush their souls. Similar to a heart attack."

"Mitsu, alright."

"Ryoma, I don't want to hurt you. But its been bothering me."

"Iie, its fine. As long as its not a shredding death and I have to smell their blood," Ryoma said continuing to walk.

"But, Mitsu…"

"Hn?"

"Aimee and Osakada. You are free to rip them to shreds."

Tezuka smirked wrapping an arm around Ryoma's shoulder tightly. "Gladly."

--

"My parents don't seem to be home," Ryoma said sliding his shoes off. "Come in," Ryoma beckoned going into the living room. Tezuka followed sitting down on the couch next to his boyfriend. Ryoma laid on Kunimitsu's shoulder curling as close to him as possible. "I've missed you so much, Kunimitsu."

"I missed you, to. What did you do these past 100 years?"

"Travel a lot with my parents. France, Russia, Czech-Republic, China, America, Mexico, anywhere to keep my identity hidden I guess," he shrugged rubbing his hand up and down Kunimitsu's thigh.

Tezuka looked at the hand, his own moving closer and closer to Ryoma's erection. Ryoma sighed. "W-we are supposed t-to be talking," Ryoma quivered as the hand cupped him.

Tezuka's mouth moved to Ryoma's neck. "Then talk."

"C-can't…..d-distracting me….."

Kunimitsu unbuttoned Ryoma's pants and pulled the zipper down sliding his hand into both pants and boxers. Ryoma moaned loudly thrusting into the hand. "Mitsu….."

'S-stop!! Can't …..think….straight…'

Tezuka nipped at his lovers neck. "Protest out loud and I might stop."

"S-s-stop….I….."

Kunimitsu smirked stopping his hand. "You?"

Ryoma looked at his lover in disbelief. "Sadist."

Tezuka leaned forward. "You love me."

Ryoma smirked throwing his arms around Tezuka's neck and kissed him passionately. Tezuka quickly pulled Ryoma's pants off then proceeded to unbutton his own freeing his erection.

'In a rush,' Ryoma said in his head as he crawled into Kunimitsu's lap. Tezuka just stared at the boy. Ryoma smiled sliding himself down on Tezuka's erection. Both boys moaned out their pleasure.

Ryoma slowly moved himself up and down shoving his boyfriend deeper and deeper into his channel. Kunimitsu pushed Ryoma's shirt up and immediately attacked one of the hardened nipples with his mouth. Ryoma threw his head back. "Mistu….so…good….."

A shattering sound caused both boys to stop their movements. Ryoma turned his head to see his parents and cousin standing in the door way mouths agape as they stared back at him. Wow, that killed their arousal really quickly. Ryoma sighed as he stood letting Kunimitsu's, now, soft member slip from inside of him.

Silently Ryoma pulled his pants back on while Tezuka buttoned his own back.

Rinko pulled a bottle from her pocket unscrewing the cap. "Get away from my son."

"I will if he wishes it," Tezuka said calmly standing up next to Ryoma.

"Ryoma, this man is…." Nanjiroh said using his son's name showing he was genuinely worried or absolutely furious.

Ryoma stepped closer to him. "The man that made me and my lover."

Rinko lowered the bottle slightly. "Ryoma, what did he do to you?"

"He has regained his memories," Tezuka said stroking Ryoma's hair.

"G-get your hand o-off my son," she screamed throwing the water at him. Ryoma acted immediately jumping in front of Kunimitsu. "Ahhhh…." he screamed out in pain.

Kunimitsu embraced the shaky boy his anger taking over him. Hitting him with purified water was one thing, but throwing it on Ryoma, that was signing your own death warrant. "Mitsu, don't," Ryoma pleaded gripping his boyfriend's arm. "I'm alright. See already healed," he said holding his arm up.

Ryoma felt a light touch on his arm. "Ryoma-san please stop this," his cousin pleaded.

He looked at her for a moment. Turning to his parents he looked them straight in the eyes. "I want Kunimitsu to stay with me tonight.

"Out of the question. We are not having that _thing_ in this house," Nanjiroh snapped.

"Fine then I will leave," he shrugged taking hold of Kunimitsu's hand.

"Anata," Rinko pleaded not wanting her only son to leave.

"Then we will but a camera in the same room," Nanjiroh said.

"Impossible. We have no reflections at night," Tezuka answered in rebuttal.

Nanjiroh's anger was boiling. "Alright then we will all stay up together. All night," he declared sitting down staring at the two. Nanako as well took a seat. Rinko looked around for a moment before sitting with her husband. Ryoma looked at Kunimitsu before the two sat down as well.

"So when were you born," Rinko asked trying to make small talk.

"6th century AD."

"Ain't that too old to be hitting on a 16 year old," Nanjiroh chided lighting a cigarette.

"He is 16, yes. But his age has changed considering his vampiric status. I am merely 18 years old, in vampire years."

"But why my son? Why did you take him?"

Ryoma squeezed Tezuka's hand. "Why did you choose your husband? There was just something about him that pulled me to him."

"Che, so corny Mitsu."

Tezuka smiled ruffling Ryoma's hair. Rinko sat up straight. "How many vampires are there that are your age?"

"I only know of myself and Atobe Keigo. But I believe there maybe some immortals around from the BC era."

"So how many times have you fucked my son?" Nanjiroh asked begrudgingly.

"Nanjiroh!!"

"We don't fuck, oyaji!!"

"You don't call that shit, making love do you? Honestly, you grew up in a time when homos were killed for liking the same sex," Nanjiroh said disdainfully.

"Love has no gender and I love Ryoma, very much."

"He was willing to die for me. Can you say the same thing for Okaa-san? Would you commit suicide to be with her?"

Both parents were silent. "Its natural. Mortals fear death. Don't say yes if you don't mean it," Tezuka said.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. A light knocking on the door cause Rinko to jump. "I'll get it," Nanjiroh grumbled getting up.

"Hey, I'm looking for Ryoma-kun. Is he here? Is he here?"

They heard echoing through the living room. "I don't know who that is."

"Ore-sama demands to be let in."

"Keigo don't charm the man. That's not nice."

Nanjiroh sighed coming back into the living room followed by Jirou and Atobe.

"More vampires," he told Rinko. Who looked at the two new comers. "But he is so cute. How could he be a vampire," she said looking straight at Jirou.

"Keigo she thinks I'm cute. I'm cute. Yay," he smiled hugging Rinko and throwing her off guard. "My name is Akutagawa Jirou. This is Keigo, hehe."

"Oh, are you a vampire?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yep. Yep. Keigo turned me a little over 300 hundred years ago," he smiled. "Well into a half vampire anyways. I only became a full vampire a couple of days ago and…."

"Jirou. I believe there was a reason for coming here," Atobe forcibly said forcing his lover into attention.

"Oh yeah. Ryoma-kun?"

"Hai," he said looking at the other boy.

"I felt her. My nee-chan's presence."

Ryoma looked up at Kunimitsu. "Well you see Keigo and I were getting ready for bed like…."

"We do not need that many details Jirou-kun," Tezuka said kindly.

"Oh, gomen ne. Anyways we were laying there when I just felt it. I couldn't explain it but I felt it and it felt to good. Really bad and ominous. So I called Fuji-kun and asked where you lived since I figured she would be heading here."

"It doesn't matter. I can take her," Ryoma said.

"She has age and experience on you though Ryoma. Yudan sezu ni ikkou."

"Mitsu, I can take her," Ryoma whined leaning closer to his lover.

"Why don't you let Kunimitsu and ore-sama take care of her. It would be over quickly."

"Don't call him by his first name," Ryoma growled. Apparently they had forgot about Ryoma's family still in the room.

"No, don't do that Keigo. She may have done bad things but she is still my Nee-chan and I still care some what for her, I think. I don't want you to rip her to shreds," Jirou said sadly.

Suddenly the Ryoma went incredibly cold as the light's went out. "So dramatic," Atobe sighed flicking his hair.

'Yeah, he is one to talk,' Ryoma thought.

"Ah, otouto still worried about me when you already took everything from me and destroyed my life."

They all turned to the source of the icy voice. To see Akutagawa Aimee standing there glaring at her brother and his lover. Another girl appeared jumping up and down cheerfully.

"Hello, Ryoma-kun. Good to see you again. Now you can be my plaything once again."

This time it was Tezuka's anger that flared along with Atobe's.

--

Yuushi looked up from his book. Looking around rapidly. "Yuushi?"

"This is not good. Two angry pure bloods in one place. Come on, Gakuto," he said standing up and leaving the apartment.

--

"Ryou?"

"We have to go, Choutarou. Now come on," he said in haste grabbing Choutarou's hand.

--

"Fujiko, that's Tezuka-buchou's flare."

"Its seems somebody has pushed his anger," Fuji said his eyes opened wide.

"Not just him but Atobe as well," Momo said sniffing the air.

"……" Kaido looked around the anger was palpable.

"The probability of both pure bloods are angered 98. Probability of trance 76. The probability of every mortal within a ten mile radius dieing 110," Inui said pushing his glasses up.

"We cant let that many mortals die and even the vampires in close quarters of the two will be harmed," Oishi said worriedly looking around.

"THEN LETS GO!!" Taka yelled leading the way.

--

They joined the other four vampires who were standing outside Ryoma's home. They nodded to each other in greeting. They all looked up at the dark aura radiating off the home. Yeah, this is definitely not going to end good.

--

**The End of chapter 6. Sorry that it was a little shorter than the others but if I kept going it would have been double length. So anyways. Shit will be hitting the fan next chapter and secrets will be coming out. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers. So please continue to review. Reviews make me smile. Until next time.**

**JA NE!!**


	7. OMAKE by tezuKunimitsu

Konnichiwa, Minna today I bring you an OMAKE. I did **not** write this. This was sent to be in a PM and was written by tezuKunimitsu. I really liked it. But unfortunately I had already finished and set the beginning of chapter 6. However I still felt it necessary to share this with you. Its an alternate beginning to chapter 6. So please enjoy and let tezuKunimitsu what you think.

--When Ryoma and Kunimitsu woke up the next morning…"So you're saying you remember everything now?" Kunimitsu asked whilestroking his lover's silky hair."Hmn…(Ryoma slowly nodded)…everything" Ryoma added the last word in arather seductive tone.Kunimitsu twitched "AAa" Ryoma was probably referring to their sex nightstogether."Heh, I told you fucking me would give my memories back!""Aa, I guess you're right"'Man…last night was the best! I wonder if we could do it again…Oh…Itwas like being in heaven…' Ryoma said in his mind while happily restinghis head on his Kunimitsu's shoulder and stroking his index finger up anddown in the middle of Tezuka's firm chest. And since they already sharedtheir bond…Kunimitsu could hear EVERY word Ryoma had said…and it was loudand clear in his mind. But off course, who was he to not grant his lover'swish."Do you want more, Ryoma?" Tezuka asked as his hand was now on Ryoma'sback.Ryoma stopped stroking his finger and stared at Kunimitsu. After a fewseconds, he smirked, "sure" then he pulled Kunimitsu's head closer tohis mouth using his hand that was formerly playing in Kunimitsu's chest andwhispered huskily, "that is…(his hand went down passing Kunimitsu'sneck, chest and stomach)…If you still have some" then as to emphasize hispoint, he tapped the head of Tezuka's cock with his index finger which madethe older boy's hormones to arose.Kunimitsu instantly turned to face Ryoma so he was now over the boy with aslight smirk on his lips "I wouldn't worry about that, I'm sure I haveenough supply…" was his answer before he started fucking the boy beneathhim HARD not bothering to 'prepare' him first, thus earned him anincredible and loud moan and a single tear from the boy. Then he heard Ryomasay in his mind 'Ohh…Yes…That's it…shit, it feels so good!' whichmade his hormones arouse even more and the desire to fuck the younger boydead.Meanwhile, in Atobe Kiego's bedroom, a certain silverhaired vampire sighed.He just got out from the bathroom after taking a shower and he immediatelysensed the arousing hormones since his a full blood vampire and his senses aremuch stronger, telling him that someone from the other room are having anice…good...morning sex. "Jeez…I can't believe those two are still at it!""Hmm…what are you talking about, Kiego?" his lover that was lying onthe bed, yawning, with only the covers of the bed covering his body asked."Nothing it's just that Tezuka and his lover are still at it" heanswered while combing his hair."Eh! You mean those two are still having sex?" Jirou was really awakednow, stunned by the news."Yes""Demo…aren't those two the last tosleep last night?!""Aa""Sugoi! Ne, ne, Keigo let's do it as well…Idon't wanna be beaten by Ryomakun!""Eh!? But I just took a shower!""Onegai shimazu…" Jirou's eyes were now looking with Atobe with hispuppydogeyes and what made it worse was Jirou had the bed sheet just above hischest with one hand making Jirou look like a naked girl with only the sheetsas cover and thus making him VERY hard to resistAtobe sighed…guess he was going to take a bath again…he looked at Jirouand smirked, "Come here!" was his only warning before he tackled the boyto the bed taking his expensive bathrobe first and throwing it somewhere onthe ground.XOXOXOXOXOXOX END XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: nothing has changed. so I still don't own Prince of Tennis.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Today I bring you chapter 7 enjoy!!**

**Vampiric Dream**

**Chapter 7**

They were all blown backwards by the surge of power. "The trance has started," Inui stated to the surrounding vampires. They all looked around to see curious mortals coming out of their homes to see what was going on.

"How about Ochibi? Jirou-kun?" Eiji asked looking around.

"Hit with raw energy from the trance? They are probably hurt. Fuji. Oshitari. You two can make it in to get them out," Inui said looking at the two tensai's.

"Momoshiro. Kaido. Try to scare as many mortals out of this area as possible," Oishi ordered. They both nodded and went to clear the homes. Fuji and Oshitari nodded to each other before making their way to the door. Both raised an arm to shield themselves, but it didn't help much as small cuts began to open on their bodies. One after another getting deeper and deeper, longer and longer.

"Let's go," Yuushi said pushing through the door.

"The humans are dead," Fuji said looking at the three corpses laying on the floor un able to with stand the blast. The both turned to see both Jirou and Ryoma unconscious on the floor. The immediately made their way to them.

Yuushi looked at the other vampire, a female. "How can she withstand this?"

Syuusuke looked up as well. "I have an idea how, but I am hoping I am wrong," he said picking Ryoma up. Oshitari picked Jirou up as well as they made their way back outside.

"My god," Oishi gasped looking at the state the two were in.

"Oishi-san are they going to be alright?" Choutarou asked looking at the two badly wounded bodies.

"They should be. Inui do you have any blood on you," Oishi asked. Inui nodded pulling a few bottles out of his nap sack. Oishi took them. "Ootori-kun. Shishido-kun. Pour these two bottles over Jirou-kun. Eiji. Fuji. Pour these two over Ryoma-kun."

The four did as they were told unscrewing the bottles and pouring the blood out. "Why over the body?" Gakuto asked.

"Vampire skin can absorb blood. Useful for cases like this when the vampire can not feed," Inui explained. Finally their bodies began to heal.

"Fuji. Oshitari. Are you two alright?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Fuji smiled. "I'm fine. You cant even see the bone anymore," he said holding up his left arm that was still healing.

"I'll be alright. Just a few gashes," Yuushi said readjusting his glasses. Coughing was heard prompting everybody to look down. "Ochibi, daijoubu?"

Ryoma looked around as did Jirou. "Here Ochibi," Eiji said offering his wrist.

"Where's Kunimitsu?"

"Where's Keigo?" the two asked still looking around for their lovers. "Don't worry. They will be alright," Fuji reassured.

"But where are they?" they asked in unison.

"There," Gakuto said pointing towards the house. As if sensing their train of thought Eiji threw himself forward locking the two in head locks.

"Let me go!" they both pleaded trying to get away.

"We've warned as many humans as possible," Momo said reappearing. Kaido just nodded in agreement. Jirou stopped struggling as he saw two figures emerge from the house. "Nee-chan!!" he called.

The two woman didn't even stop. Fuji's eyes widened. If that woman was fleeing that meant. "We have to move now!!" he yelled helping Eiji with the two struggling vampires. They all heeded the warning and took off.

Not even 2 seconds later they were all throw through houses, trees, fences, anything that was in the way. Until finally they stopped falling into a heap on the ground. They all got up one at time placing their limbs back into place and letting all their wounds heal.

"Damn, even with our speed we couldn't make it away fast enough," Shishido scowled. "And now my hair is fucked up. Great I'll have to cut it."

"What was that?" Ryoma asked looking at the destruction around them. "Trance. A state pure bloods enter when there are over taken by powerful emotions, like anger. It gives them full control of their powers but at the same time its so much power that it causes destruct against the vampires will."

"And the fact that there were two pure bloods," Yuushi asked straightening his hair and placing his broken glasses away.

"Look for yourself," Fuji said looking at the direction they came from. They all came forward some of them gasping having never seen this kind of destruction from any vampire.

"Keigo caused this?" Jirou asked a little freaked out. "Had we….we could have…?"

"Yes, you would have died and almost did, just by being in close vicinity of them when they went into the state," Inui answered bluntly.

"Shit, its like a bomb was dropped," Gakuto marveled looking at the massive amounts of destruction. "I wish I had this kind of power," he laughed.

"The death toll was well over a thousand," Oishi said looking around at the corpses and ashes that littered the ground. "Kunimitsu? Where is he?" Ryoma said franticly looking around once again. Nobody answered so he took off back in the direction of his house. The other's following close behind. Ryoma skidded to halt along with everyone else.

There in the midst of the destruction stood the two vampires in question. Their skin blackened, their eyes dark red as they searched the area, fangs longer then usual, their hair grown longer well past their shoulders, finger nails long forming claws as their fists clenched.

Jirou took a step back his right hand unconsciously rubbing over the ring that resided now on his left ring finger. Both heads turned in the direction of the small prick of fear. "Jirou," Atobe whispered his posture relaxing. Jirou shook his head, he had never seen this side of his lover before. Never saw this kind of power. Never felt scared of him in their entire 300 hundred years together, but now, now he didn't now who he was looking at.

"I- I can't stay here," he yelled turning to run. Naturally, Atobe was faster and caught the boy with no trouble grabbing him and hugging him close. "Jirou, its me. Its alright."

"Iie, not Keigo. Yadda. Yadda."

"Jirou," he inhaled deeply. Willing his emotions to calm down, willing himself to go back to the form Jirou knew. He inhaled deeply once again taking in Jirou's scent. That helped greatly, as he slowly returned back to normal. "Look at me," he pleaded quietly. Jirou raised his head cautiously only to see his lover's normal face once again.

"Your hair is longer," Jirou said running his fingers through Atobe's hair. "Ore-sama did not mean to frighten you. I never thought you would see me like this and I hurt you," he apologized running his hands over his lover's blood covered body. Jirou shook his head before burying his face in Keigo's chest.

"Its so sweet I could puke," Gakuto mocked breaking the mood.

"Are you afraid?" Tezuka asked looking Ryoma straight into the eye. Ryoma shook his head in the negative. "Not afraid. Surprised."

Tezuka nodded. Raising a razor sharp nail he sliced his hair back to its normal length before willing himself back to his normal form. Once he was back to his normal appearance he immediately went to Ryoma embracing the younger vampire.

"God, you guys are cornier than Yuushi," Gakuto muttered.

"We should disperse," Fuji said when police sirens were heard. Immediately they all went their separate ways except for Atobe, Jirou, Tezuka, and Ryoma who stayed behind.

"You may stay with ore-sama if you so wish."

"Mitsu?"

"It might actually be a good idea to stay with them. As a safety precaution."

Ryoma shrugged. "If you say so."

--

"Ore-sama's servants have cleaned the room from the party so you may use it again."

Tezuka nodded. "Ryoma go upstairs. There is something I need to speak with Atobe about."

"Jirou, you as well."

"Demo Keigo……"

"Jirou."

"Hai," he resigned following Ryoma upstairs. At least Ryoma didn't argue. For once.

"We put them in danger," Tezuka stated.

Atobe nodded. "Had the others not been there both Echizen and Jirou would have died and it would have been entirely our fault."

"Not completely. She was luring us into it. But she wasn't harmed at all she only fled when she knew the after shock was coming."

Atobe looked at Tezuka for a moment. "She wanted them weakened. Damnit, we played right into her plot."

Tezuka nodded. "She is one of them."

"An immortal drinker. I have known no vampire in this day and age to sink so low as to kill another vampire to steal their immortal life."

"It wouldn't work with us because we are both pure bloods and too strong for her to fight evenly yet, but taking the blood of our lovers would be just as good. Not only would she gain well over 400 years of life but she would also get pure blood power and blood," Tezuka said.

Atobe's fist clenched. "I should have killed her when she was still human. What was the hell was I thinking? Now I've endangered Jirou."

"Ryoma and Jirou will be her targets now. It all makes sense now," Tezuka sighed.

"What does?" Atobe asked while arbitrarily playing with his long hair.

"She waited. Biding her time until I traded blood with Ryoma all those years ago. The moment I did and didn't realized it, she sent her daughter to kill him so he would turn. But why wouldn't she have killed him then?" Tezuka asked looking straight at Atobe.

"She wanted him to age. Keep erasing his memories to keep him in a human state so that when he reached an appropriate age she would have no problem with taking his life."

"Exactly. That's why she wanted us to go into the trance. We can't control the first few bursts of power and she was counting on that. She wasn't counting on the others being there though. Thanks to them they were both saved," Tezuka sighed mentally berating himself.

"So nee-chan has been doing all this just to get revenge for us falling in love?" a voice asked. Both heads turned to see Ryoma and Jirou standing on the stairs ready for bed and starring straight at them.

"Ore-sama asked you to go up stairs."

"Ease dropping is not proper, Ryoma."

"Che, its not ease dropping if we can hear you clear as day. Vampire," he said pointing to himself.

They both mentally scolded themselves for forgetting that their lovers would still be able to hear them. "Well no use hiding it now," Atobe sighed sitting down on the couch beckoning Jirou to him. Jirou was with him in a flash curling into the other cool body. Tezuka sat down as well on the couch opposite them.

Ryoma walked over to Kunimitsu sitting down in his lap. Kunimitsu's arms immediately went around his young lover's waist holding him close.

"So what's an immortal drinker?" Jirou asked pulling parts of Keigo's hair gently.

"A long time ago vampires and other supernatural creatures did not get along. There were constant wars between were animals and vampires, vampires and demons, demons and were animals. Even vampires against vampires," Tezuka began playing with Ryoma's hair.

"This was probably around 11th century, wouldn't you say? Anyways, quite obviously the only ones that could stand up to the demons and were animals and not get harmed were pure bloods. Back then there were more of us. We use to live together as a clan. A good way to keep each other safe. Also that many purebloods together….well if we all went into trance at the same time….." the rest went unsaid. Naturally it would be like an A-bomb dropping on the area.

"Well many vampires wanted more power to be able to stand up to the others. They dared not start a civil war with the purebloods that was suicide unless of course the could gain more power. Hence a clan was formed called the immortal drinkers. My father, had thought it a good idea at the time. Weed out the week to defeat our enemy," Kunimitsu continued.

"It worked. Demons receded back to the underworld and the were animals agreed to stay with in specified boundaries. The immortal drinkers was immediately disbanded or so we thought. A fair few remained, and caused a massive slaughter," Atobe said.

"So wait, what exactly did immortal drinkers do?" Ryoma asked leaning back a little.

"Naturally, turned vampires can not measure up to the power of a pureblood. Human and animal blood sustains our life, sure enough. But what do you think would happen if a vampire took another vampire's life?" Tezuka explained then asked.

Both Ryoma and Jirou shrugged.

"Their life and abilities would automatically increase. If a new born were to take the life of say a 300 year old vampire their powers and life span would automatically rise ten fold," he finished.

"So after the wars were said and done with a few immortal drinkers refused to back down from their ways and continued to kill vampire after vampire even attacking pure bloods. The few immortal drinkers that remained acquired well over 4000 years of life and strength with that being said they attacked the pure bloods and killed them all, except for Tezuka and myself," Atobe told them.

"But if pure bloods are so strong why were they taken down so easily?" Jirou asked clenching Atobe's arm in anticipation.

Tezuka's grip on Ryoma tightened slightly. "They all had lovers," he whispered.

"Nani?" Ryoma and Jirou asked looking between Tezuka and Atobe.

"That's why I had never taken a lover," Atobe sighed running a hand through his hair. Jirou pushed away from him. "You mean you got weaker when you turned me?"

"Kunimitsu?" Ryoma turned to his lover.

They both nodded in affirmation. "Pure bloods give half their power to their lover when they choose to take one. Because of this their own strength decreases and does some what weaken them," Tezuka explained.

"So if anything bad happens to you then, its my fault?"

"Don't even think that Ryoma. I choose you because I love you. I choose to give up my power for you," Kunimitsu scolded.

"You two don't need to worry about us at all. Aimee will not be able to defeat us, not without the blood of a pureblood at least," Atobe reassured. A couple of moments of silence went by before Atobe looked at Jirou.

"Come on, I'm tired and ore-sama will need to cut his hair back to normal," Atobe said standing up. Jirou hopped up as well. "Hey Keigo can we have some fun while its still long?"

"If you wish," he smirked wrapping an arm around Jirou's shoulders. The two disappeared up the stairs.

"Would you like to go to bed?"

"Yadda lets stay here a little longer. I'd rather not hear those two going at it in surround sound," Ryoma said covering his sensitive ears and burying his face in Kunimitsu's chest. Tezuka just chuckled pulling Ryoma closer.

--

Ryoma woke up searching around rapidly. "Kunimitsu? Kunimitsu?"

No response. He got up and walked to the bathroom. "Kunimitsu?"

Nothing. He walked back out of the bathroom only to have something crash into him. "O-ha-you…..Ochbi!!"

"Eiji-senpai?"

"Eiji that's enough," a calm voice said pulling Eiji away.

"Fuji-senpai? What are you guys doing here?"

"Saa….Tezuka had to be somewhere this morning and asked us to come over and keep an eye on you," Fuji answered.

"What? Where?"

"Were not sure ourselves, Ochibi but Atobe went with him as well, we had to calm Jirou down as well," Eiji smiled. "Well, come on Ochibi lets go get some breakfast," he cheered grabbing Ryoma's hand and pulling him downstairs. Fuji followed quietly behind smiling at Eiji's antics.

They entered the dining room to see Jirou sitting at the tabled depressed and idly drawing pictures in his food.

"Haven't you been with out the monkey king before," Ryoma asked sitting down.

"Of course I have. But Keigo has always told me where he is going when he leaves, he's never just left. It makes me worry," he sighed.

"How about a story? You like stories of the past, right?" Eiji asked.

Jirou perked up. "Yep. Yep. But whose? How about Fuji-kun's?"

"Well actually Eiji's and mine's stories interlock," Fuji smiled.

"Really? Actually I don't remember you guys ever telling me about your pasts and you always avoided answering when I asked you about that scar on your left arm," Ryoma said.

"Scar?" Jirou asked looking at Fuji's left sleeved arm. Fuji smiled pulling up his sleeve reveling a dark area on his arm that was obviously a scar from some kind of major injury.

"Whoa what happened?" Jirou asked poking at the arm. "Oh, I had my arm ripped off, literally. Because it was a limb, we were able to reattach it but the skin has never fully healed so it looks like that," he smiled.

"Who did it," Ryoma asked curiously.

"Saa….that would be a vampire by the name, Kikumaru Eiji."

"Eh?" the both looked at Eiji who blushed and looked away.

"No, seriously who did it?" Ryoma asked in disbelief.

"Eiji did."

"As in my hyperactive neko senpai, Eiji."

"The same."

"It was an accident I didn't mean to do it. Fujiko forgives me for it though, right Fujiko?"

"Maa…..let me think."

"Wah, Fujiko!!"

"Of course I do, Eiji. Its not that big of a deal," Fuji shrugged rolling his sleeve back down.

"Oh now I want to hear I want to, want to," Jirou said excitedly bouncing on his seat cushion.

"Okay, well I was born not that much earlier then Ochibi. I became a vampire in 1824, just fifty or so years before we met you," Eiji began

_-Jirou likes storytelling-_

"_Kaa-san….kaa-san," the young red headed pleaded tugging on his mother's sleeve. _

"_What is it, Eiji?"_

"_What is Nee-chan doing?" he asked looking at his older sister who was kneeling before a shrine._

"_She is taking a trip.'_

"_Where is she going?"_

"_Not like that Eiji, this is her rite of passage into priestess hood," she explained. "She will be able to talk to kami-sama," his other nee-chan explained. _

"_Really? Will she have powers?"_

_His mother chuckled. "Certain powers, yes."_

"_kakoii ne," Eiji smiled continuing to watch the ceremony. _

_His mother chuckled once again ruffling his hair. After the ceremony was over many came up to congratulate her. _

"_You must be proud of your elder sister," a low female voice said. Eiji turned smiling._

"_Of course I am Priestess Amiya."_

"_Your thirteen now, correct?"_

_He nodded smiling. "Do you have any instrest in being a priest?"_

"_You mean like Nee-chan?"_

"_Hai, there is a shrine in the north where you could be trained and in five or ten years you could be taking that very same oath."_

"_Hontou ni?"_

"_Of course, I can arrange it for you," she smiled. He bowed politely as she walked away._

_--_

_Eiji lay awake pondering the idea of becoming a priest._

"_Are you sure? My little Eiji, theres no way."_

_He sat up that was his mother's voice and she sounded distressed. He stood up and walked over to the entrance of their hut. Outside he saw his mother talking with Priestess Amiya._

"_Unfortunately, it is true. I sense something dark around that boy and I fear he may be a danger to those in this village."_

"_How so?"_

"_I can not explain it. But I had a vision of him becoming a beast and killing many, swimming in the blood of his victims. Sending him to the shrine is safe, they can purify him or at least keep this evil contained."_

_His mother bowed her head. "Than please do what you must. But will my little boy ever be able to return home?"_

"_If I am correct we have two years before this evil will fully manifest. If he is purified he will be free to return. If not, Kami-sama will take him and we will return his body to you."_

_Tears began to leak from her eyes. "I understand."_

_--_

_Eiji smiled his normal happy smiled saying good-bye to his family. He didn't want to let his mother know he knew what was going to happen to him. He didn't want to see her sad._

"_Oh, otouto, I am so proud. You come back to us an accomplished priest alright," his nee-chan said hugging him tightly._

"_He will. He will," Priestess Amiya smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "But now we must depart," she said turning him away to walk down the path out of the village. _

"_Sayonara, Minna!!" he called smiling. They all waved smiling back. _

_--_

_Two years later_

_Eiji sighed pacing around his confinements. It had been two years since he had came here and everyday it was the same thing. Breakfast, chores, lunch, chores, dinner, purification….everyday. Day in and Day out. It was quite exhausting and annoying. All the other children avoided him saying there was something bad inside of him, but he had been nothing but nice to everyone. _

_Sighing he grabbed his traveling cloak and made his way outside. "Where are you heading to, Eiji-kun," an elder priest asked him._

"_To the village just to get some exercise my legs are really cramping," he smiled. The priest nodded. "Be back in your room before sun down."_

_Eiji nodded. He wasn't stupid he knew there were protective charms on his doors and windows and walls to keep the 'evil' contained. He smiled to all the people in the village, at least here he wasn't looked down upon. Nobody knew about the supposed 'evil' that was supposed to over take him._

"_Nya," a low sound caught Eiji's attention. Looking down he saw the cutest animal he had ever seen, with its wide eyes, pointed eyes, long tail, and pretty fur, not to forget its elegant movements. _

"_Kawaii," he smiled picking the animal up and scratching behind its ears. The animal leaned into the caress purring contentedly. Eiji stroked it, softly enjoying the feel of his fur, once he stroked a little to hard and the animal hissed biting his hand before running away._

"_Itai," Eiji cried rubbing his hand. "Oh my," a soft voice called before an even softer hand took his own. Eiji had no idea where the boy in front of him came from but he really didn't care. The boy in front of him was absolutely gorgeous. The boy caressed the hand looking at it. Eiji blushed._

"_Anou….my name is Kikumaru Eiji."_

_Blue eyes met his own. "Fuji Syuusuke. It seems it has bitten you deeply. Saa……I guess we will see what happens, wont we."_

_Eiji looked at the strange boy. "Ah…gomen I must be getting back the sun is setting."_

"_Oh but the night is when we like to play," Syuusuke called after the running boy. "Saa….Inui will be interested that he has found a test subject."_

_--_

_A few days past and Eiji found himself with quite an appetite he passed as being a growing boy. But one night something strange happened. He was lying in bed when he caught the smell of something. Something delicious. Something different. _

_Getting up he opened his door. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave his room but that smell. Making his way outside he saw the source. One of the shrines cattle had been slaughtered and its blood was everywhere. Getting down on his knees he inhaled deeply. Yeah, that was definitely the delightful smell. Cautiously he licked the red substance. It was exquisite, he discovered as he continued to drink it. _

"_Saa….now that wont due," the same voice from a few days ago said. Eiji looked up with a gasp blood dripping from his mouth. "F-Fuji!!"_

"_You may call me Syuusuke."_

"_Syuusuke?"_

"_Its seems just a single bite did turn you. Maa….animal blood wont due at all. Have a taste of me."_

_Eiji's eyes widened. "NANI!!"_

"_It's fine I don't mind," he smiled sliding a nail against his neck and letting his blood flow. Eiji inhaled the cow had smelled good but this. He was at Fuji's neck in a instance greedily lapping his blood. Fuji smiled. Subtly moving his hand he pulled his weapon out pushing the blade into Eiji's stomach. Eiji gasped out in pain pulling away._

"_Sumimasen, but now that you've had my blood I must kill you." _

_Eiji blinked in disbelief before his world went black and his heart ceased. _

_--_

_Eiji's eyes slowly opened looking at his surroundings. He was back in the shrine, but this was the funeral room, why was he here._

"_I was correct it seems," the voice he recognized as Amiya said._

"_Priestess," he asked trying to move but found it impossible. "You came back from the dead. That's a demon if I ever did see one," she said placing another sealing charm on his body._

"_May Kami-sama take your soul," she said knocking him unconscious. _

_--_

_His eyes opened again. This time there were many voices speaking._

"_It has already been five days."_

"_No, he is a demon. I am sure."_

"_Thirsty. Hungry. So parched," he called. They all turned to him. "As I said," Amiya said as then men gasped. "He needs to stay conscious no matter what. Give him nothing."_

_Days passed and Eiji found himself hungrier and hungrier. All he could see around him were multiple slabs of meat. Human flesh begging him to eat them. "So thirsty."_

"_We have no pity for demons."_

_He eyes went dark. "Give me something to eat or regret it," he said threateningly._

"_You can do nothing."_

"_I warned you," he snarled breaking the seals that were holding him in place. He teeth were panging and he could feel his incisors lengthen. They all back up in fear. One man stepped forward with bread and water as a weak attempt to placate Eiji. Eiji swatted the stuff away flinging himself at the man and digging his fangs in. _

_Once the man was dead he jumped to the next one, ripping his throat out. It wasn't enough no where near enough. "More."_

_He broke the next man's neck before taking his blood. The bells rang warning all children to flee and for them to take up arms. Eiji walked outside to see all the priests of the temple lined up with mantra seals pointed at him. The gasped at his blood covered form. He raised a finger. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."_

_He smiled widely showing his pointed fangs. Before they could even blink Eiji had sealed the gate locking all children inside as well. Nobody was to escape. He felt a shiver. He looked up to see a full moon. Looking back down at the group of people before him he smiled again._

"_Its time to play," he called hauntingly._

_--_

_Fuji stood outside the gates listening to the sounds of the screams that echoed from with in. "Perhaps I shouldn't have left him there. Tezuka will not be happy with this."_

_Walking in he saw Eiji sitting in the middle of the corpses, he knees draw up to his chest rocking back and forth. Fuji let out a breath, big mistake, he realized as the new vampire was on him, well his arm to be more specific. The fangs sank in. He had no problem feeding the new born but he was taking to much. _

"_Enough," Fuji commanded trying to push him away. Eiji's eyes looked upon Fuji's own. He titled his hand to the side before pulling away._

_Fuji screamed out in pain. He looked down at where he left arm use to be. Looking up his saw Eiji was asleep, he now missing appendage still in his mouth. _

"_Karma is a bitch," he sighed walking over to pick up the boy even though he only had one arm._

_--_

_Eiji yawned, stretching his limbs. He felt fantastic absolutely fantastic. _

"_Your awake. I must request though that you not tear anymore of my limbs off," Fuji smiled sitting on the edge of the bed. _

"_Eh? That wasn't a dream?"_

_Fuji pushed up his sleeve showing the stitched arm. "It seems not."_

"_Oh, gomen nasai," he stated wanting to cry but found he could not._

" _You are forgiven. Its partly my fault for leaving you there. Its seems you went on quite a rampage. I guess letting you go without blood is a bad thing," he smiled._

"_Fuji, may I ask something?'_

"_hmm?"_

"_What's happened to me?_

"_You're a vampire now. That woman calling us demons…how insulting."_

"_Don't worry, we will take care of you. You don't have to be afraid," a gentle voice said._

"_Hello Oishi. Eiji this is the man that patched up my arm, Oishi Shuichiro."_

"_Hello," Oishi greeted smiling._

"_Hello, I'm Kikumaru Eiji," he smiled slightly blushing. Oishi walked up to him patting him on the hand._

"_Daijoubu, Eiji," he smiled causing a huge blush to spread on Eiji's face._

_-End of storytelling-_

"hehe….it was love at first sight with Oishi and Fujiko became my best friend," Eiji smiled.

"Whoa," Ryoma said sitting back. "Weren't you jealous?"

Fuji smiled at Ryoma. "Iie, I was not. I was happy to be Eiji's best friend and I am very happy to still be his best friend. However, I was jealous of someone. They got the one person I wanted."

"Fuji-kun, jealous? Of who?" Jirou asked.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Ore?"

Fuji nodded. "I spent over a 100 years trying to crack and get through to Tezuka and you did it in 2 minutes. Naturally I was jealous. So forgive me when I say I was a little thrilled to see you die, but after I saw what happened to him after your death well I gave up. You were and are the only one he can love and I have come to terms with that. With Eiji and Taka's help of course."

"Oh kakoii," Jirou said in awe.

"Changing subject. Now that everybody is in a good mood. Let's play. We probably have plenty of time before Tezuka-buchou and Atobe return," Eiji cheered.

"Sure," Jirou smiled. Fuji nodded his consent. They all looked at Ryoma. "Why not," he shrugged.

"Yay, then when they get back they can tell you where they went and then you guys can play a _game_," Eiji cheered. They both blushed at the insinuation. Ryoma sighed today was going to be a long day.

'Get back soon Kunimitsu.'

--

**The end of chap. 7. Hehe….I actually wanted to make Eiji's past a lot more gruesome but I decided to tone it down. Anywho, there is more to Eiji's story but I figured I would just put that with Oishi's as for Fuji's that will come later with Yuuta's. So, stick with me……Oh and the cat turning Eiji will be explained in Inui's story…see all the stories interlock. **

**Well, please review. Till next time, minna.**

**JA NE!!**


	9. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimer applies.

**So sorry for the late update. I've been so busing around my house that I barely get typing time. Its madness. Not only that, I've also been typing the other chapters. Sad to say this story will be ending soon. Well, on with the chapter.**

**Warnings for this chapter: drama and angst…..-authoress runs off crying for what she has done-**

**Vampiric Dream**

**Chapter 8**

Ryoma sighed. As he had thought today had been a VERY long day. Being stuck with two hyperactive vampires and a sadistic one was not his idea of fun. So when Kunimitsu finally returned back to the manor Ryoma was practically flinging himself at his lover, refusing to let go. Tezuka hugged the smaller boy back wondering what had gone on during his absence.

"Where did you guys go," Jirou asked.

"We will tell you in a moment, but first, what did you do to scare the brat?" Atobe asked.

"We didn't do anything, nya!!"

"They made me play board games," Ryoma whined burying his face deeper into Kunimitsu's chest.

"Hoi?" Eiji asked confused.

"Oh yeah, Fuji-kun took us shopping at a store that sells American toys and we bought a bunch of board games. Like Sorry, Hungry Hippos, Twister, Candy Land….which actually doesn't have candy just pretty pictures….." Jirou rambled.

"Where exactly was this store located?" Atobe questioned eyebrow raised.

"California. Los Angeles, I believe," Fuji smiled.

Ryoma finally pulled away from Tezuka. "They wanted me to play Twister, do you know what the game implies? I'm not five years old, I don't want to play those games."

"It really doesn't sound to bad," Tezuka smiled petting Ryoma's hair.

"Do you _know_ my senpai?" Tezuka chuckled at the response lightly kissing Ryoma's head.

"So you were going to tell us where you were," Fuji prompted. Tezuka and Atobe looked at each other before nodding. They both moved to the couches to take seats, Ryoma still securely in Tezuka's arms. Jirou plopped down on the couch next to Atobe taking his hand into his own.

"We went to see the council," Atobe told the room.

"Council?" Eiji questioned perplexed. He didn't know there was a council. Tezuka nodded in confirmation.

"Appointed leaders for each clan. Immortals, demons, lycans, witches and wizards, vampires, even angels, it would seem everybody is in danger."

"Aimee isn't just targeting vampire blood anymore. She's taking any blood she can get. Any being and every being," Atobe added.

Jirou's eyes fell. "But why would nee-chan…..?"

"Just like with a vampire, if she feeds off an immortal she gains their life force, she feeds off a witch she gains their magical ability, and so on and so on," Tezuka explained.

"That's incredibly problematic. Any casualties as of yet," Fuji sighed.

"A few demons and a couple of new born lycanthropes," Atobe answered.

"How about the mortal death toll?" Eiji asked.

"Close to a thousand, all in Japan," Tezuka said.

"All because of me?" Jirou wondered his voice quivering. "No," Atobe said sternly pulling Jirou to him. "She just wants power. That's it and she is willing to kill anyone to get it. If anything she is more after Tezuka and I."

"We should retire," Tezuka stated after the silence reigned. He stood up leading Ryoma upstairs. "I believe that is our cue to leave," Fuji smiled holding his hand out to Eiji.

"Aww….but Ochibi and Buchou are going to play, nya," he whined before taking Fuji's hand allowing the two to reluctantly disappear. Atobe turned to the now quiet boy in his arms. "Come on Jirou. I know what will make you feel better."

Jirou stood smiling softly at his lover.

--

Once Jirou was sure Keigo was sound asleep he began to pry Keigo's arms from around his waist. He had to laugh silently to himself, it was almost like Keigo knew what he was planning and was trying to keep him there. Once free he leaned over kissing Keigo's lips softly. "Aishiteru, Keigo," he whispered before dressing and disappearing into the moonlight.

He sniffed the air. He could smell his sister, if only the scent were a little stronger. He stopped inhaling deeply, running towards the direction the scent was the strongest he was forced to stop again. Finally after many moments of the stop and go game, he found the house that was radiating the strongest scent. Taking a deep breath he walked up the path to the house and entered. There in the sitting away was his niece staring straight back at him as if waiting.

"Okaa-san, he's here," she called.

Aimee appeared immediately staring at her 'darling' otouto. "Jirou," she purred. "So predictable. I was wondering how many I would have to kill before you came."

"You planned this?"

"Planned what?" she asked faking innocence.

"Why? Why do all this?"

"You took away the one thing I wanted. The one person I loved. I had a chance to spend eternity with the man I love and you ruined it."

"Your wrong Onee-san, Ididn't intentionally hurt you."

"Excuse me?"

"You were dieing because Keigo had taken to much from your body and he was ready to allow you to die. I saw how upset Okaa-san and Otou-san were so I made a deal with Keigo. A life for a life. If I gave him my life yours would be spared. At first he did nothing but hold me, then he began giving me tea and merely talking with me and soon you began getting better I was so happy but at the same time I was sad because I felt as if I would be losing my best friend. For I knew, as soon as you were better you would return to Keigo and the two of you would get married.. I knew what he was he told me when I asked. When I realized how jealous I was of you, I realized _I_ was in love with Keigo as well. The day before you fully recovered I went to see him and we did have sex….."

"I knew it, you seduced him."

"Iie, he kissed me first and then everything snowballed. After we did it, he made me an offer for eternity. That same night you told him you were going to meet up with him, but I knew he wouldn't be there. He turned me into a half blood that night. And when those woman were killed he allowed me to drink his blood to protect me. Keigo never loved you, he was using you to get to me and I felt guilty because of that."

"You lie. He had been trying to turn me but I panicked," she yelled.

Jirou shook his head. "You were not like me. I gave Keigo full control of my body, I trusted him and he allowed me the life of a vampire. You accidentally drank his blood and became no more than a human servant doomed to die in 100 years. Keigo loves me and I love him. I cant let anything happen to him."

Aimee began laughing. "You actually believe that don't you. Keigo is a pure blood vampire. How do you know he didn't charm you into believing that nonsense. That he loves you, that's laughable. You know our family became happier after you disappeared. Its like you never existed . You were such a disappointment, Jirou."

Jirou's head dropped.

"But I'll make you a deal. A life for a life. You give me your blood and I promise I will not harm Keigo, in fact I'm sure he will want to rule over this world with me as the two most powerful vampires the world has ever seen."

"My friends to."

"What?"

"If I give you my blood, I want you to promise you weren't hurt any of my friends that includes Ryoma-kun," he declared.

She smiled. "Fine, I promise on our mother's grave that I will not harm any of your supposed friends."

Jirou nodded pulling his shirt down to reveal a pale shoulder titling his head to the side he pulled his hair back baring his neck. "The blood of a pure blood lover in exchange for the lives of my closest friends."

She stepped forward grabbing her brother. "You have my world otouto."

She sank her fangs into his neck tearing a quiet scream from him as she drained him. She tore the skin away revealing the bone of his jugular. She pulled away from her dieing brother. "This is kind of bittersweet isn't it? I killed off the entire Akutagawa family without lifting a finger, I wonder if you friends will taste this good," she sneered before returning to his neck and draining the rest of his blood. She let his limp body drop. Pulling on gloves she picked up the silver stake sitting on the dresser. "Can't have you coming back now can I."

She stabbed him through the heart, of course getting no reaction from the now dead vampire. "The only way to truly kill a pure blood or lover is to cut out the heart," she explained taking a dagger and cutting the skin around his heart. Pulling the skin open she pulled the stake out along with the heart. Walking over to the fire place she held the organ in the flames watching as it blackened and slowly turned to ashes.

--

"Ahhhhh……." Keigo screamed, awakening, as a pain like nothing he had ever experienced ripped through his body. Looking around he noticed what he already knew. Jirou was gone. Stumbling out of the bed and out of the room he saw Tezuka and Ryoma standing outside his door looking at him.

"We heard you yell," Tezuka said helping the other vampire stand.

"You alright?" Ryoma asked.

"Have…..Jirou…..find…." he managed to get out. Tezuka looked at him. Pure blood, scream of pain, weakened state, sudden lose of power, that could only mean one thing.

"Atobe he is…" Tezuka began.

"I don't care. I need to get to him," Atobe snarled cutting him off. Tezuka nodded. "Ryoma help me. We will follow Jirou's scent."

"What's going on Kunimitsu?" Ryoma wondered helping Atobe move. "You will see," he said as they disappeared. They could easily follow Jirou's scent, but something that worried Ryoma was that the scent of blood was getting stronger and stronger. They stopped in front of the home that the scent was radiating from.

"Whats going on?" a voice asked. The three turned to see Oshitari and Gakuto standing not to far away.

"What are you two doing here?" Atobe asked still weak.

"Our apartments are just over that hill when we smelt Jirou's blood we came running," Oshitari explained.

"Yuushi what's wrong with Atobe," Gakuto asked. Tezuka shook his head signaling for the two to follow behind. They entered the house to confirm Atobe's worst nightmare. Atobe pushed away from the two holding him up going immediately to the body limp on the floor.

"Oh god, Yuushi, he isn't?" Gakuto couldn't even say the world. Jirou was one of the few people he could tolerate and liked to consider Jirou one of his best friends.

Atobe cradled the body running his hands over the many wounds on Jirou's body. "Why can't he heal?" Ryoma asked.

"She took his heart. That bitch killed him and I let him go. I should have protected him, I should have been here to prevent this," Atobe said berating himself.

"A life for a life."

Atobe's dark eyes turned to Yuushi in fury. Yuushi merely raised a finger to the wall. There written on the wall in Jirou's blood was the phrase 'A life for a life.'

Atobe's grip on Jirou's body tightened before the body began to decompose it a heap of ashes. He stood up seething. "It will take a couple of days but I will regain some of my strength. Once I do, I'll take a life to repay the deed ."

--

A week passed and Atobe had not come out of his library not even once.

"Damn, Monkey King is really upset isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Not only did he lose half his strength but he lost his lover. That will take a big toll on anybody."

"But I wonder what he's been looking up in there," pondered Ryoma.

As if coming to answer the question the doors to the library opened and Atobe stepped out. "What have you been doing this entire time Monkey King?"

He held up a hand. "Please Ryoma I'm not in the mood."

Ryoma's eyes widened. "Did he just use my name and please in the same sentence?"

"I believe he did."

Ryoma ran up to Atobe grabbing his arm. "Hey, Atobe come on."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere, how about just for a walk."

"Why?"

"Because when we aren't insulting each other and fighting it makes me depressed," Ryoma reasoned.

"That sounds like a good reason Atobe," Tezuka said approaching the two.

"Fine," Atobe resigned allowing Ryoma to lead him out of the mansion. As they walked out of the mansion and down the street Ryoma decided to make small talk. Mind you he wasn't one for talking so this was a big deal.

"So what have you been doing in the library?"

"You may not be familiar with the concept but people generally go to a library to read," Atobe answered.

Ryoma growled. "I know what reading is baka monkey king. I was wondering what you were reading."

"A book."

"I give up," Ryoma growled. Atobe smirked down at the boy. Ryoma caught this and smirked back. "Well at least your getting back into character."

"Watch out!" a voice yelled before a yellow ball came flying at the three. Atobe raised a hand stopping the fast moving ball closing his hand around it. "A tennis ball?" Tezuka questioned looking at the small ball.

"I didn't realized we were by a tennis court," Ryoma said looking around and in fact spotting tennis courts.

"What kind of humans play tennis this late at night," Atobe mused looking at the ball.

"Gomen ne. My friend over hit it, but that was so cool how you caught it like that," a voice cheered. The three looked up to stare at the boy. Atobe immediately dropped the ball causing it to bounce. The boy launched for it luckily catching it before it fell into the street.

"Slippery devil," the boy smiled standing up holding the ball. "Your elbow," Ryoma pointed out. The boy looked down. "Oh, yeah I get scrapes a lot. Especially because of my narcolepsy, I tend to fall asleep while I'm still standing up straight so when I fall I get scrapes. I'm use to it."

Atobe stepped forward hesitantly. "Jirou?"

The boy smiled. "Hey, how did you know my name? Have we met before? We I know we've never played a match before. But then again I normally play tennis at night, because I don't really sleep well at night. Funny that I can't turn my narcolepsy on and off."

Atobe reached out a hand wanting to caress the boy's cheek but restrained. "Your human?"

Jirou looked down at himself feeling around to make sure everything was solid. "Last time I checked," he laughed.

"But how is that possible?"

Jirou laughed. "That's a funny question. What else would I be? Oh, wait what if I was a super hero, like a MagiRanger, oh Sugoi. Being a MagiRanger would be so cool."

"Yo, Jirou lets finish the match I have to be home by nine," another voice yelled.

"I'm coming," he called back. "Well, my friend is calling me. It was nice meeting you….."

"Keigo. These are my friends Echizen and Tezuka."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Keigo, Echizen-kun, Tezuka-kun. Hopefully you can come to play with me sometime. Ja ne!!" Jirou ran off back to the tennis courts picking up his racquet and serving the ball.

"How is that possible," Ryoma asked.

"That's really Jirou I can tell," Atobe said watching as the boy continued to play.

"He was a vampire and now a human. I've never heard of this happening," Tezuka said astounded by this odd turn of events.

Atobe sighed. "I can't fight Aimee. Not without Jirou at least."

"Your going to turn him again, are you?" Ryoma asked.

"No, I'm not going to put him through that again. But I'm not going to let Aimee take my blood. There is an alternative. This alternative does involve my death but it will be beneficial to Ryoma."

Tezuka stepped forward. "You aren't planning what I think you are?"

Atobe nodded. "It is the only way to end this. If Ryoma takes my blood and life, he will have a pure blood status and can enter the trance same as you, but since you two are bonded if you went into trance at the same time, not even Kami-sama himself could stop you."

He pushed away from the fence. "Come on, I want this down before sun rise."

--

"What exactly are we doing?" Ryoma asked watching as Atobe unbuttoned his shirt.

"A life for a life," he said handing a book to Ryoma. Ryoma looked down at it reading a few paragraphs.

"You can't be serious."

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma in a comforting manner. "Once you taste Atobe's blood you will go into an immediate lust for it. You will have to drain him dry, every last drop for it to kill him and transfer his power to you."

"Yadda ne," Ryoma whined shaking his head.

"Look if Aimee gets my blood she will be impossible to destroy however if you take my blood it will be the end. It's already planned, I've been planning this since she killed Jirou. Now….." he took out a dagger slicing his wrist to let the blood flow. Ryoma tried to move away. "No, Kunimitsu let me go."

"I'm sorry Ryoma. This truly is the only way," he apologized holding his lover still. Atobe pushed his wrist to Ryoma's lip letting the blood flow into his mouth. Ryoma's eyes narrowed as he refused to swallow. "Ryoma swallow it," Tezuka prompted.

Ryoma reluctantly let the substance slide down his throat. The effects were immediate as he automatically crazed more. Tezuka let go of Ryoma's arm as the boy grabbed hold of Atobe's arm letting his fangs sink in to get a better flow.

"Move to his neck," Tezuka said. Ryoma pulled away from the wrist clamping onto Atobe's neck. The flow was a lot better there he mused. After two minutes of solid drinking the flow was slowing to almost none existent. Atobe had already lost conscious his body now limp as the last bit of life drained from his body. Ryoma knew when the last drop hit his tongue so he pulled away.

Tezuka lowered Atobe's body to the floor. "Ryoma leave the room."

"Nande?"

"Please just do it."

Ryoma nodded stepping out of the room. He looked at his hand that were still covered with Atobe's blood. He had to admit he felt horrible about killing one of his closest friends, he would even go as far as to call Atobe a brother, but Atobe had said this was the only way to kill Aimee so he did it.

Tezuka stepped out of the room. "Atobe is gone."

"What did you do?"

"I cut out his heart. it's the only way to make sure a pure blood wont come back to life."

Ryoma glomped his lover. "I want this to be over," he murmured.

"I know, Ryoma. I know and soon it will be," he whispered soothingly stroking Ryoma's hair.

--

Two weeks passed quickly as they monitored the deaths calculating how much strength Aimee was gaining. Tezuka and Ryoma had called up the others for a meeting to discuss how to catch Aimee and dispose of her once in for all.

"A café, honestly," Shishido asked as they took seats outside.

"Perfect cover if you think about it," Oshitari said.

"So what's up with this Aimee person," Momo asked getting straight to the point.

"She has killed 31 vampires, 15 lycans, 2 immortals, 5 demons, and 2123 humans in the past two weeks," Tezuka said handing the charts he and Ryoma had made.

"That's a pretty good score she's racking up," Gakuto said looking at all the percentages.

"89 percent chance her strength has increased by 21 percent since the last time we saw her," Inui said pushing his glasses up.

"What's the percentage we will all die?" Choutarou asked nervously squeezing Shishido's hand.

Inui flipped open his notebook. "56 percent chance."

"Vampires saving the world. That's not something you see everyday," Fuji laughed.

"But its kinda cool, nya."

"You really think so Eiji?" Oishi asked squeezing his lover's shoulder. "Yep. Yep," Eiji smiled kissing Oishi softly on the lips.

"While that's all fine and good……"

"Keigo where are you taking me?"

Shishdo stopped in his speech and turned slowly like the rest of his companions.

"I told you once Jirou, it's a surprised. Be awed by ore-sama's kindness."

"I'm awed. I'm awed. Now tell me where were going."

"Masaka," Oishi gasped.

"Is anybody else seeing Atobe and Jirou walking this way," Gakuto asked. Most of the group nodded dumbly while the others just stared. The two stopped in front of the café.

"Now open your eyes."

Jirou's eyes opened. "Whoa, your taking me here. No way, they make my favorite strawberry chocolate cake," Jirou cheered.

"Ore-sama knows. This is to make up for Ore-sama missing your birthday last month."

Jirou smiled wide glomping the taller boy. "Sugee!! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…."

Gakuto jumped up walking over to the two. Jirou fell off of Atobe standing by his side. Gakuto poked both of them in the chests, arms, cheeks, basically anywhere.

"Do you mind?" Atobe sneered.

"Their human!!" Gakuto announced to the group.

"Of course Ore-sama is human, what else would I be?"

Oshitari came up behind Gakuto bowing politely. "I apologized for my friend. I fear he has read one to many manga. Gakuto come along."

Atobe brushed them off grabbing Jirou's hand to lead him inside.

"How is that possible?" Choutarou gasped.

"First, Jirou, then Atobe. Both died and came back human," Tezuka told the group.

"But you don't know why," Taka asked.

Ryoma shook his head in the negative. "Back to the task at hand," Tezuka commanded.

--

Ryoma flopped down on the hotel bed next to his lover. "If we die, will we come back as well."

"I don't know. I've never heard of this happening. None of the vampires that died in the wars ever came back. So, why now?"

Ryoma crawled on top of Kunimitsu. "It would be nice. Have a second chance. Get a normal romance, never having to part from you."

"We don't have to part."

"I'm scared, Mitsu. I don't know what's going to happen."

Kunimitsu pulled Ryoma to him soothingly patting his hair. "Shhh….it will be alright Ryo."

Ryoma nodded. "Mitsu?"

"Hn?"

"Do you remember the first time we made love?"

"Of course."

"Do you think we can….well….can you make love to me like that again?"

Kunimitsu smiled pushing Ryoma's chin up to kiss him softly on the lips. Ryoma responded immediately wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck pulling him closer. Just like their first real kiss this one was slow and passionate. A sensual combination of tongues and saliva.

They wasted no time as they disposed each other of their clothing. Enjoying every little touch, every kiss. They didn't know what would happen once the battle with Aimee began. Atobe and Jirou being reborn could have been sheer luck or coincidence. That didn't mean they would be as well. If they died fighting her, they would take her with them to the Netherworlds.

"Mistu, onegai," Ryoma moaned as his lover pushed into him slowly then pulled out again slowly. For once Ryoma didn't mind the slow pace, he wanted this to last wanted to make the most of every moment the had together. Every moan, every gasp, every movement their hips made.

"I love you," Kunimistu gasped into Ryoma's neck.

"I love you, too," Ryoma panted clinging to his lover's sweat covered body. Even if he died fighting Aimee, Ryoma would be happy to know Kunimitsu loved him so much.

--

**The end of this chapter. Yeah I know corny ending. So sue me…..(but please don't). I would like to thank ****tezuKunimitsu**** who has been practically kicking my ass to get me to type. I really appreciate it, so I dedicate this chapter to you. Anywho, the next chapter will be up soon since its almost complete. Till next time.**

**Ja Ne!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: don't own never will**

**This chapter is the same format as Chapter 4. As in, everything you are reading is the past not the present. This chapter is Golden Pair, with slight Dream Pair if you want to see it that way or else its just EijiFuji friendship/brothers. On with the chapter.**

**Vampiric Dream**

**Chapter 9**

"Does it hurt?"

"You've asked me that every day for a month."

"Well, I'm just curious," Eiji sighed playing with the permanent markings on Fuji's arm. "We are vampires, right? So why is your skin scarred?"

"We cant grow back limbs. Even when we put them back on the skin wont heal again. Everything else will reconnect but the skin will remain dead," Fuji explained. "Oh," Eiji awed as his fingers brushed over the dark skin.

"I'm really sorry."

"You apologize quite often to," Fuji smiled ruffling Eiji's hair. "Because I ripped your arm off!!"

"Oishi fixed it."

"Yeah, he did. I was really impressed. So what is Oishi's story. I'm really curious."

Fuji shrugged. "Go ask him."

Eiji blushed. "I can't just ask him."

Fuji laughed. "Does somebody have a crush?" he teased poking Eiji's reddened cheeks.

"Yadda, leave me alone, Syuusuke," he whined pushing Fuji on the shoulder his face turning even redder. Eiji got up and started walking away. "He's over by the village," Fuji called.

Eiji blushed once again before disappearing. Sure enough just as Fuji said Oishi was on the village outskirts watching the children play. "Hey, Oishi, nya!"

Oishi smiled at the red head that seem to meow quite often. "Yes, Kikumaru."

Eiji frowned. "You can call me Eiji, I don't mind."

"Eiji then. Is there something you wanted?"

"Are you going to eat them," Eiji asked watching the children play and laugh. "Iie, I just like watching them play."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They just make me happy, I guess." Silence reigned as they watched the small children chase each other laughing, none daring to go to close to the forest.

"Shouldn't you be with Fuji right now?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, your always around Fuji. So I figured there was something going on between you two. Plus you feed off each other quiet often."

"Oh, Syuu-Syuu is my bestest friend, nya. He takes care of me," Eiji smiled.

"I figured you might be in love with him."

"Eh? No way. I love him but I'm not in love with him. Chotto…were you jealous?"

This time Oishi was the one to blush. "You were. You were," Eiji cheered jumping up and down pointing at Oishi's reddened cheeks. "Oishi."

Oishi turned but was shocked as Eiji kissed him softly before pulling away. "Ja ne!!" he laughed running off. Oishi's fingers brushed across his lips a smile spreading across his features. That Eiji sure was an odd one.

--

Oishi watched from afar as Eiji laughed clinging on to Fuji's arm pulling on it as if to see it would come off. Fuji laughed wrapping his other arm around Eiji pulling the boy to him and biting into his neck. Eiji's eyes rolled into the back of his head moaning out in pleasure holding Fuji's head to his throat. Oishi felt a pang of jealousy flow through his body as he watched the scene. He had never felt this way about a person, not even Isabella. Eiji made him feel things long forgotten.

Fuji pulled away his lips drenched in blood. He leaned forward allowing Eiji to lap at the blood still on his lips and chin. Fuji ruffled Eiji's hair. "I must go see Tezuka and Inui. So be good till I get back."

"Hai," Eiji smiled as Fuji disappeared. Eiji felt a presence watching him. "Come on out Oishi."

Oishi stepped towards him. "Nothing between you two?"

"Huh? Oh you mean that just now. That's just feeding, you know that."

"I guess," Oishi sighed leaning against a tree. "Oishi?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you a vampire?"

"What?"

"Well you seem so nice and you take care of people. Aren't vampires supposed to be evil?"

"I was a fallen angel before I became a vampire."

"What? I'm confused."

"You really want to know."

Eiji nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright. In life I was a healer I saved many peoples life, regardless of who they were. I even helped bandits. When I died I became an angel, a watcher. You see we are meant to watch and only protect in certain situations. But I did something that was taboo. I fell in love with a Spanish woman named Isabella and I decided to become mortal once again. You see when an angel falls in love they get one of two choices, to become a fallen and live a mortal life once again or to remain a protector and lose all memories of them. I choose to became a fallen. So I went to her and she fell in love with me. We had a wonderful life and had planned to get married, but a group of rogue vampires attacked our home. Isabella was killed and I was fatally wounded. I had attacked one of the vampires. So when I fell to the floor it was by chance that I rolled over and the blood that touched my lips was that vampires. I was turned."

"Wow, and then you met Tezuka-buchou and have been traveling with him ever since then," Eiji asked.

Oishi nodded. "Do you miss her?"

"Its been about 400 years. I have gotten over it, but have never loved again."

Eiji hugged Oishi tightly shocking Oishi. "Think you can learn to love again."

Oishi smiled kissing Eiji on his head. "I think I already have."

--

"Where's Fujiko and Tezuka," Eiji asked.

Inui pushed his glasses up. "We got reports of three vampires in a near by town. Hopefully they aren't rogues."

"Eiji, eat," Oishi said pushing the plate of food to Eiji. Eiji nodded picking up his chopsticks and eating the raw meat savoring the wonderful taste. The door to the cabin slid open as five people walked in. Tezuka sat down taking a plate of food. "Come in," Fuji smiled motioning for the three people to follow him. Inui fixed three more plates handing one to each of the people that entered.

"This is Inui Sadaharu, Oishi Shuichiro, and Kikumaru Eiji," Fuji smiled sitting next to Eiji and stealing off his plate. "Fujiko, that's mine," Eiji whined leaning forward to try to get the meat back. Fuji put it in his mouth. "Oh yeah like that's going to stop me," Eiji said leaning forward to cover Fuji's mouth.

"Eiji!!"

"Oh sorry, Shuichiro. No more blood play, got it," he smiled moving back away from Fuji. The three people figured it was safe enough to sit among the others.

"What's your names?" Eiji asked taking Oishi's dinner. "Momoshiro Takeshi."

"Kaido Kaoru."

"Ka-kawamura Takashi."

"So are all of you…." Momoshiro asked hesitating on the last word.

"Are we what?" Oishi asked kindly.

"Vampires," Kawamura ended nervously. They all nodded.

"How old are you?" Kaido asked.

"Well, I'm little. I've only been a vampire for a year," Eiji smiled.

"I'm almost 500 years old," Oishi smiled.

"I'll let you guess on my age," Fuji smiled in that creepy way of his. "Oh. Oh. Fujiko is 34 years old exactly," Eiji cheered jumping up and down. Fuji pushed down on Eiji's head. "It doesn't count if you already know."

"I am 268 years, 62 weeks, 25 days, and 22 hours old" Inui said examining the three. "How bout you," Momo asked pointing at Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at him. "Over 1000."

"No way," Momo said in shock.

"How is that possible?" Kaido asked in disbelief.

"Tezuka here is a pure blood vampire," Fuji smiled nudging said vampire who glared. AT the confused looks Fuji raised his hands. "Don't even bother asking."

"How did you get that burn?" Oishi asked looking at Kawamura's arm. "Oh, where Tezuka and Fuji found us there was this priestess that was trying to purify me. A priestess Eiko I believe."

The sound of a bowl falling to the floor caused everybody too look at Eiji who was stiff and looking straight ahead eyes wide. "Where?"

"Huh?"

Eiji stood up. "Where? What village?"

"Kikumaru sit down."

"Iie, I need to know. I need to. I need to."

"About five miles northeast," Kaido said. Eiji walked towards the door. "Eiji, where are you going?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Are you going to come? If so lets go," he said opening the door. "I'll take care of him," Oishi told Tezuka before following his lover out.

--

"Eiji, chotto," Oishi called grabbing Eiji's hand. "Eiji, what's wrong?"

"I have to go, Oishi. I have to."

"Why?" he asked their hands still linked and the two still moving towards the northeastern village.

"That Priestess Eiko. Is my elder sister. I have to see her. At least one last time and maybe my family will be there as well."

"Eiji, I understand why you want to go, but your not human anymore."

Eiji stopped moving. "I know I'm not but they don't need to know that. I can make sure they don't see my fangs and I already ate so I don't have to worry about my lust getting out of control."

"You really want to do this?"

Eiji nodded. Oishi laced their fingers together smiling at the red head. "Alright then."

--

Eiji looked at the village he grew up in marveling at how it had grown in the 4-5 years he had been gone. "This is my home."

"Eiji," Oishi said hugging him from behind in a comforting manner. "Its gotten bigger."

"Eiji-nii-san??"

Eiji turned to see his younger brother. Eiji rushed forward glomping the boy. "Otouto. Look at you. Your so big. Where's Okaa-san? Nee-chan? Nii-san? Where is everybody?"

"Their at home," he answered when Eiji finally released him. "Okaa-san is going to die. We thought you died all those years ago, when we heard the temple was attacked."

"Eh-heh….I escaped. I've been in a village 5 miles from here all this time," Eiji smiled.

"Whose this?" he asked looking at Oishi. "Eh?" Eiji grabbed Oishi's hand pulling him forward. "This is my special friend Oishi Shuichiro. Shuichiro this is my otouto, Kikumaru Yousuke."

"Yoroshiku," Oishi smiled.

"Yoroshiku," Yousuke replied looking at Oishi apprehensively. "So, Yousuke where is everyone?"

"Come on, I'll take you to them, Eiji-nii-san," he said walking into the village. Yousuke pulled a sliding door open letting his family get a full view of their middle child. "Eiji!!" They all called running up to him and grabbing him, touching him, anything to confirm that he was actually there.

"My little boy," his mother cried hugging him to her chest. "My little Eiji. Your alive. After all these years you are home. My little Eiji. Oh, your skin is as cold as death, come on we will warm you up quickly. And your so pale, have you been eating right?" she fussed pulling him over to the fire and sitting him down throwing multiple blankets around him. "Oh and who is this?"

"This is my friend Oishi Shuichiro," Eiji said trying to wiggle out of the blankets. "My you look pale as well. Have you boys been eating well?"

She walked up to him grabbing his hand. "Your cold as well. Was it snowing where you two came from?" she asked dragging him towards the fire. "So Eiji, tell us how you escaped?"

"Eh? Oh you mean from the temple. Well they had me in a sealed room."

"Nani?"

"Oh, I mean there were seals everywhere to ward off evil spirits. Anyways I happened to be in the village during the time of the attack, so I didn't know about it till I got back. I was so scared that I ran." Eiji was finally able to shrug off the blankets. Eiji's mother smiled coming to embrace him once again. "Otouto," Eiko smiled taking his hand into hers.

Her eyes widened then narrowed. Oishi seemed to realize what just happened. "Okaa-san. Minna. Move away from them," she said in a dangerous tone.

Their mother looked at her. "Why? Eiko whats wrong?"

Still holding Eiji's hand she grabbed a blade and stabbed it through his hand. "AHHHH……" Eiji screamed causing his mother to jump back as well as everyone else. "Eiji," Oishi called knowing that they had all seen his fangs.

Eiji stood up stumbling back into Oishi. Carefully, Eiji pulled the blade out hissing in pain. The wound healed as Eiji licked the blood away from it.

"Priestess Amiya was right," his mother cried.

"He is the one that killed them. All of them. He truly has become a demon," Eiko said standing protectively in front of her family. "You slaughtered them all mercilessly. Even the children."

Oishi could feel the dark aura around Eiji growing. Blood lust wasn't the only thing that could set Eiji off and the second thing that could was starting to come forward. Anger.

"You tore them apart devouring their flesh and blood. Children barely six years into life. You are a monster."

Oishi grabbed Eiji hugging him tightly. "Eiji, calm down."

"Give him to me."

Oishi turned to see Fuji standing right beside him. Reluctantly Oishi passed the shaking red-head to Fuji. "Eiji, bite me."

He didn't hesitate, baring his fangs he tore into Fuji's throat. Fuji moaned half in pain half in delight. Eiji withdrew his fangs before biting once again. Fuji began to feel the pain of the volatile vampire sinking into his throat.

Oishi watched wondering why Eiji didn't just bite him and takes his blood. Why did he have to take Fuji's? All three vampires were to preoccupied to notice Eiko slowly moving towards the wooden stake laying on the ground, which was really just a broken tree branch.

Eiji reached his limit passing out on Fuji's shoulder. Fuji tried to support him, his own body weakened from the intense draining. Fuji saw Eiji's sister moving picking up the stake. "Oishi," he called. Oishi looked in time to see Eiko moving to strike Eiji in the heart.

She gasped as Oishi grasped her wrist hard enough to break. "We will leave."

"Wait, isn't there someway to turn him back to my little Eiji?" Eiji's mother pleaded looking at her peacefully sleeping son. "No, he has already died once. The only thing that awaits him now is more death. While he does live an immortal life if you choose to stab him through the heart or purify him, he will die," Oishi explained.

"We will protect him. And if you never wish to see him again we will respect that wish," Oishi told her. She moved forward brushing Eiji's hair from his cheek and placing a soft kiss there. "Sayonara, Eiji."

Oishi nodded walking towards the two boys. "Fuji can you run."

He nodded. "I will be a little slower but its only five miles so I should be fine."

"Here give me Eiji," Oishi said grabbing Eiji's arm to lift him up. Picking him up he gently to cradled him in his arms. The family watched as the three disappeared permanently from their lives.

--

The three reentered their lodgings everyone rushing forward to help them. Taka took Eiji from Oishi laying the neko like boy down to rest. Tezuka came to check on the state all three were in.

"I'm fine. Eiji went volatile and tore into Fuji," Oishi explained. Tezuka turned his attention to the brown haired vampire leaning against the wall.

"Daijoubu, Fuji," he asked placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's shoulders leaning into the broad chest to hear the faint beating of a heart.

"Thirsty," he whispered. Tezuka nodded pulling the collar of his shirt down to reveal his own neck. "My blood will heal you faster."

Fuji smiled leaning up to nuzzle the beautiful neck before sinking his fangs in. His senses immediately reeled. 'So this is what a pure blood taste like. I could get use to this.'

"Fuji, that's enough," Tezuka said pulling Fuji's arms away from around him.

Fuji pulled away disappointed that the blood sucking wouldn't go further. "Oishi take care of Kikumaru," Tezuka ordered before walking out.

Oishi saw the dazed look in Fuji's eyes and knew he had been foolish to believe that Eiji and Fuji had feelings for each other beyond friendship

-End of Chapter 9-

**Oh but that's not the end yet. Now for a chapter 9 extra. **

-Omake-

Fuji: You cut off to soon.

Ryoma: No she didn't. But now I'm curious about what was going on between you two. -glares at Kunimitsu-

Tezuka: -Hugs Ryoma from behind- Nothing I promise you.

Me: -watches in amusement instead of intervening-

Fuji: Really then why is there a whole chapter dedicated to you and I.

Ryoma: -glares at Kunimitsu some more-

Tezuka: I let him drink my blood once, you're the only one I love Ryoma. -kisses Ryoma softly-

Ryoma: che, I better be.

Ryoma: Wait a whole chapter. -glares at authoress-

Me: Damnit you guys are giving away spoilers. That chapter isn't up yet. Plus It isn't a WHOLE chapter, more like a small section of a chapter.

Eiji: Hoi? Why was my chapter shorter than all the others?

Oishi: I noticed that as well.

Me: Well you see, I'm more of a Dream Pair person but my readers like Golden Pair. So I wrote this chapter as Golden Pair with -shivers- Perfect Pair under tones.

Eiji: I thought you hated Perfect Pair, nya.

Me: Oh I do, but come on. Fuji doesn't get to be with Mizuki, doesn't get to be with you, so might as well full on torture him and make him have an unrequited love for Tezuka.

Fuji: What about Akaya-kun?

Me: Anou….I kinda support AkaBun more.

Fuji: Marui isn't even in this story.

Me: Well Akaya only appeared a couple of times -runs to cuddle Akaya- I'm so sorry, Akaya-chan.

Ryoma: Can you please just end this chapter and skip to the end of the story.

Me: Unfortunately, no, I already started typing Fuji's story and I really like Syuusuke. Plus I kinda like the whole SyuusukeMizukiYuuta love triangle thing as well.

Hiyoshi: Gekokujou!!

Everyone: Where did he come from?

Me: Oh, be nice this is his first appearance in this entire story.

Oishi: Perhaps you should end this now and go finish Fuji's story.

Ryoma: Just as long as you keep him away from Kunimitsu. -hugs his Mitsu-

Me: Uh….okay?

Ryoma: I'm serious. Don't you dare do any…

Me: Hehe…well I'm going to start running for my life now. (Will also be beating myself up for putting Perfect Pair hints…bleh!) Till next time. -begins running from angry Ryoma-

-Official Chapter 9 End-


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: still doesn't own

Yay Chapter 10. Lets see in this chapter there is Golden Pair, Mizuki/Yuuta and I even squeezed in some TezuRyo fluff. Yay for fluff. Oh and there are LOTS of Perfect Pair hints…..bleh!! 

But since I love Fuji I didn't torture him as much as I could have. So on to Fujiko's story. 

**Vamipric Dream**

**Chapter 10 **

"Aniki I can carry this on my own," a boy whined.

"Yuuta be reasonable and let me help," the elder insisted. Yuuta took back the bucket of water hoisting it above his head.

"See I don't need your help," Yuuta said triumphantly before the bucket swayed duping its contents on the smaller boy. Syuusuke laughed at his water drenched brother.

"I warned you," he laughed taking the bucket back and dipping it into the river to fill back up. "Now carry it."

Yuuta growled taking the bucket and marching off back to their home.

--

"Oh, Yuuta you are all wet. What were you and Syuusuke doing," their mother fussed rushing Yuuta over to the fire. "I will get one of your father's old yukatas to wear."

"Hey, Syuusuke do you want me to tell you your future," a voice called. Syuusuke placed the water bucket down turning to smile at his sister.

"Sure why not," he shrugged coming to sit across from her. She smiled pulling out a small bag and duping the contents out in front of him.

"What are those?"

"Bones of a youkai. I am going to read them to find out your future," she explained placing her hands over the bones. Yuuta slid over next to his brother curious to how youkai bones were going to speak.

"You will meet a man soon. Who will charm the life out of you, but you will have a difficult choice to make. A path which to follow. Another man will help you once the choice has been made. This man will not care for you the way you will care for him. Your life is clouded and I cant see much further," she said removing her hands from over the bones.

"How about me, Yumiko-nee-chan?"

"You will most likely drop another bucket of water over your head," she laughed ruffling his hair. "That's not funny," he pouted pushing her hand away.

"Children, go get cleaned up for supper," their mother called handing a clean yukata to her youngest. "Hai," they called back standing up to walk down to the river to clean up. Syuusuke stayed quiet wondering about the future. 'charm the life out of me? Difficult choice? What did Yumiko-nee-chan mean?'

--10--

Syuusuke went out the next morning to get the water on his own. He leaned down to fill the pale.

"You're as beautiful as any female I've ever seen," a voice said startling Fuji. He turned to see a man no older than 17 standing behind him.

"Can I help you?"

"I've been watching you, you know. Fuji Syuusuke. Middle child of the Fuji family. A elder sister and younger brother. Am I correct?"

"Congratulations, you now know something everyone in this village knows."

"Nfu. I've been watching your brother as well. Yuuta is it? I'm not opposed to taking a younger lover but I would much prefer you."

Fuji's eyes shot open to glare at the man. "Stay away from my family."

The man smiled. "Oh, I will. Because tomorrow I am leaving with what I came here for."

"Good, and while your at it why don't you castrate yourself," Syuusuke growled before picking up the buckets and walking back to his home.

--10--

Night came quickly as the three Fuji children laid down to bed. Yumiko was the first asleep while Syuusuke lay awake. Not even ten minutes after their parents left for the nightly walk and star gazing Yuuta sat up.

"Yuuta daijoubu?" Syuusuke called watching as his brother stood up. He quickly jumped up running over to his brother. He grabbed Yuuta's shoulder hoping to wake him up.

"Yuuta, wake up," Syuusuke called looking at his brother only to reel in shock. Yuuta was very much awake but not responding.

"Following me, Syuusuke," Yuuta said hauntingly. Yuuta began walking sliding the door open then leaving. Syuusuke panicked following his little brother out. Yuuta walked to the outskirts of the village following along the river.

"Yuuta, where are you taking me?"

They continued to follow along the river till the came across a small abode. Yuuta stopped pointing to the small home before walking again. Syuusuke followed him to it, up the stairs where Yuuta slid the door opened promptly fainting.

The middle Fuji's eyes widened at the man sitting in the room. Now, somehow, holding his younger brother.

"We weren't properly introduced early. My name is Mizuki Hajime, a vampire and your new master. Nfu."

He glared. "Your delusional if you actually think that. Now, I will be taking my brother back," he said moving forward.

"Don't move," Mizuki called the command echoing through Fuji's head. His body became instantly immobile. "You mortals are so easy to control. Sleep. When you awake, we will be long gone from this place."

The middle Fuji fell unconscious unable to stop his body from listening to the commands echoing through him.

--

Fuji awoke the next morning feeling incredibly sore and incredibly….thirsty?

"W-what d-did you do to me?" he rasped out.

"I've 'charmed the life out of you' as your dear nee-chan put it," Mizuki smiled petting Yuuta's hair.

"I…I'm dead. Impossible," Fuji glared.

"In a manner of speaking. I had to kill you to complete your transformation but…"

"What do you mean transformation?"

"Into a vampire of course. I said I was planning to keep you and Yuuta. I turned you last night and was waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?"

"So you could watch me turn your brother. I want you to watch. To smell the blood of the otouto you love so much. To want so desperately to feed off of him," he smirked extending his fangs to scrape along Yuuta's neck. "I want you to hear his whimper of pain that will become pleasure."

The fangs sank in, Yuuta stiffening in his unconscious state groaning in pain. Just as Mizuki had said Fuji could smell Yuuta's blood. The smell was very alluring but he had to fight it. He had to get that bastard away from his little brother.

Yet, the blood kept calling out to him. Begging him to drink it. "Yadda," he yelled holding his head.

Mizuki pulled away from the younger brother. "Don't fight it. It feels so good to give in. Nfu."

Syuusuke stood up earning a smile of victory from Mizuki. He would regret what he was about to do. He took one step forward before turning rapidly and running as fast as he could away from that place in that smell. He didn't know what happened. He felt as he was teleporting to a destination unknown. He was moving so fast that everything was passing in a blur.

His body weakening he began to slow down only to collapse into something hard promptly passing out once again.

--10--

Fuji groaned in pain. He thirst still unquenched.

"Drink this," a voice said. Fuji was startled turning rapidly to see a dark haired boy sitting next to him. "Your thirsty right. Drink this."

Fuji took the cup downing the contents. "Oishii, what was it?"

"Blood of a young woman. She was dieing so we took her blood and stored it just in case," the man smiled.

"What is your name?"

"Oishi Shuichiro, I've been watching over you these past two days that you have been asleep."

"Are you what I crashed into?"

"Iie, that was one of my colleagues , Inui Sadaharu. He was in the forest gathering research when you crashed into him. He brought you back here and I've been taking care of you making sure you don't die," he smiled.

"The speed I was running, it was…."

"We are all vampires. So don't worry."

"All?"

"Inui, myself, and Tezuka. Tezuka will be interested in meeting you. Your one of Mizuki's right? The fact that your still alive is quite amazing."

"My otouto?"

"He is still alive. Technically speaking. He as well has become a member of the undead," a new voice said. Fuji looked up only to feel his mouth drop open. If there truly was a god, then he was standing right here.

"Ah, Tezuka you're back. Fuji-kun, is obviously awake. A little weak but should be fine in about an hour," Oishi smiled.

"Fuji Syuusuke, desu," Fuji said putting on his serene smile.

"I know," Tezuka said sitting down.

"Don't take it personally, that's just Tezuka's personality," Oishi whispered.

"I can still hear you."

"Fuji-kun probably didn't know that," Oishi smiled.

"What does being a vampire exactly entail?"

"Killing humans for the sake of our own existence. While we do gain abilities above human level such as speed, strength, sight, smell, and hearing, we can not live like normal humans," Tezuka explained.

"You've never had a human life have you?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji. "No, I have not."

"So people can be born like this?"

"Yes. But myself and another are the only two pure bloods left."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Fuji smiled. This Tezuka sure was an interesting character.

--10--

**Months later**

"Hey, Tezuka I've been wondering for sometime about your first name."

"My first name?"

Fuji nodded. "What is it?"

Tezuka looked at him for a moment. "Kunimitsu."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu? It really suits you, and it rolls off the tongue nicely."

Tezuka shrugged looking at the moon then down to the reflection less water.

"Do you worry about your brother?"

"Everyday. I wonder if he is still alive. If he is still with that bastard or did he run away. I wanted to go back there but I couldn't find that hut again. I also couldn't find Yuuta's scent, no matter how hard I try. Did you have any siblings?"

"Iie."

"You did have a family, ne?"

"Hai."

Fuji sighed. It was back to the monosyllables again. What would it take to break him?

--

**Two Years Later**

"Kunimitsu," Fuji called as the older vampire finished bathing.

"Fuji, please do not address me by my first name."

"Ah…gomen. Gomen," Fuji smiled checking out the other male's well defined torso.

"Is there something that you wanted ?"

"Iie, just wanted to spend time with you," he said honestly.

Tezuka starred at the vampire wondering what he was up to. "Here you will catch a cold," Fuji laughed helping Tezuka put his yukata on.

"Vampires don't catch colds."

Fuji laughed at the fact that Tezuka missed the joke completely. Fuji came to Tezuka's front pulling the yukata closed. Nudity wasn't a issue around the four vampires. For one, they were all male. For two, they fed off male and female humans so they were use to any anatomy there maybe on the human body.

Fuji looked down then to Tezuka's eyes. "Tezuka?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Iie."

Fuji leaned up. "Maybe now is a good time to try it," he said brushing his lips across Tezuka's. Tezuka quickly responded, pushing the petite vampire back.

"Inui called me," Tezuka said disappearing.

Fuji smirked. "You liar."

--10--

**Many Many years later**

"What exactly are you doing with that thing?" Fuji asked playing with the swishing tail.

"it's a cat."

"I'm aware of this. Now, please answer my other question."

"I'm injecting it with vampire blood to see if it will be able to turn a human with just a bite," Inui explained.

"Nande?" Fuji asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm bored," Inui shrugged.

"Ah."

Silence surrounded the two as Inui continued his work on the meowing cat. "Made any headway?" Inui asked after many moments.

"Hm?"

"With Tezuka?"

"Iie, nothing since that once. He barely even talks to me now. At least before I could get a whole sentence."

"It's not just you, but all of us. That would be Atobe's fault I presume."

"Who?" Fuji could of swore he had heard that name before just couldn't remember when.

"Atobe Keigo, the other pure-blood we mentioned when we first took you in."

"Oh yes. What about him?"

"He took a lover. About 200 years ago, and apparently decided to show up and flaunt said lover in front of Tezuka."

"Pure-bloods can take bonded lovers?"

"Of course they can. Naturally, the lover would have to be human for a bond to work, but I've heard of vampires taking other vampires as lovers," Inui said trying to make Fuji feel better.

"They wont be bonded though."

"No, two vampires can not bond."

They went silent. A 'nya' every now and then filling the room.

"He's been looking."

"Who Tezuka? What for?"

"Your brother."

Fuji's eyes shot open.

"Caught the trail a couple of times. Unfortunately he would lose it soon after. Mizuki is keeping Yuuta well hidden."

"Majide," Fuji smiled.

"Owarimasu. Fuji can you take this to the near by village and find me a test subject," Inui said holding the cat out to Fuji.

Fuji took the cat scratching it behind the ears. "Any preferences?"

"Young and male, preferably."

--

"To young. To old. Saa….this is getting annoying, ne?" Fuji asked patting the cat.

"Nyaaaaa!!"

"Hm?" Fuji questioned looking down at the cat just as it jumped out of his arms towards a young boy walking down the street.

The boy smiled picking up the cat. Fuji couldn't help but smile at the red-headed boy as he scratched the animal behind its ears. "Itai," he cried dropping the cat as it took off running. Fuji took that as his cue materializing in front of the boy.

"Oh my," Fuji chuckled at how the boy's face turned bright red.

"Anou….my name is Kikumaru Eiji."

"Fuji Syuusuke. It has bitten you deeply. Saa….I guess we will see what happens, wont we."

--

Fuji looked down at the sleeping boy. "Itai," he hissed.

"Sumimasen. This is a delicate procedure," Oishi said digging into Fuji's arm to make sure everything was reconnecting right.

"This boy did this to your arm," Tezuka asked looking as well at the sleeping boy.

"His name is Kikumaru Eiji. He went volatile after only five days without blood," Fuji explained wincing once again.

"He drank your blood though?" Inui asked.

"Yes, twice now."

"That makes him your bloodling," Oishi said still holding the arm in place watching as the veins rejoined.

"What do you mean?"

"While it was my cat that cause the mutation to begin you allowed him to drink of your blood. Therefore, you completed the change making him your bloodling. Just how you are Mizuki's, or I am….my makers," Inui explained.

"Well, then I guess I don't mind having made such a cute boy," Fuji smiled.

--10--

**Years Later (Yeah there are A LOT of time skips)**

"Syuusuke, does it bother you that I'm with Oishi."

"Not at all."

"Because you love Tezuka, right?"

Fuji laughed. "That's right."

"No offense Syuusuke but Tezuka seems really incapable of loving anybody. I mean being in love," Eiji sighed.

"Yes, I know that. I'm hoping that one day he will….." Fuji cut himself off as he caught a very familiar scent in the air

"Syuusuke, what's the matter?"

"That smell. Yuuta?"

Without another word Fuji took off running in the smell of the direction. Eiji following close behind him in curiosity. Suddenly, Fuji stopped concealing himself behind a tree. Eiji did the same peeking around the trunk to look.

There was more tree's and a small stream. More like a puddle from the nearby sea and a boy was kneeling beside it washing his face. After he was finished he look down at the empty water then at the sky and back again.

Eiji looked to see no reflection. "Vampire?"

Eiji mouthed to Fuji, who nodded in confirmation.

"Who's there?" the boy called. Eiji stepped out.

"Sorry, I was just walking by. I apologized if I startled you," he smiled. Fuji had to give Eiji points for playing it this cool.

"Oh, sorry I thought somebody was following me or something," the boy said. Eiji took a couple of steps forward realizing his mistake. The boy caught a glimpse of something or better yet lack there of. He immediately went on guard.

"A vampire."

"Opps?"

"Who is your master?"

"Master?"

"Who turned you into a vampire?"

"Oh, then why didn't you just ask that in the first place. Fuji Syuusuke is my maker," Eiji smiled.

The boy's eyes widened. "That's a lie. Fuji Syuusuke is dead."

Eiji raise a finger to his chin. "Well I guess you could say that. He's not dead dead. Or maybe he is. I never really asked him how he died….."

"Is that what he told you, Yuuta," Fuji asked stepping out.

"Aniki? You? You can't be."

Syuusuke walked up to the water showing his younger brother his lack of reflection. "Who?"

"Mizuki turned me first. He must have turned you after I ran. No, I know he did. To get back at me for not giving into his wishes."

"You make me sound so evil like that Syuusuke," Mizuki called.

Eiji bore his fangs in defense like a cat protecting his master as the man appeared. "Eiji, go back. I'll return in a moment."

"Demo…"

"Do it!!"

"Hai," Eiji sighed taking off.

"What do you want Mizuki?"

"I brought your otouto to see you. I thought you missed him."

Yuuta remained quiet staring at his older brother. "I know better."

"Nfu. The one you love seems to be infatuated with a young boy in a nearby village. The boy is only about five now but give it a few years."

"We're vampires, its what we do."

"If you say so," Mizuki shrugged. Fuji glared before turning to his brother. "Yuuta, if you wish you can come back with me."

"Iie, I want to stay with Mizuki-san."

Fuji had to steady himself. Quickly he grabbed his brother into a tight hug. "I'll take you away from him eventually."

--10--

**7 years later**

"Can you believe it?"

"Believe what, Momo?" Oishi asked kindly.

"Tezuka-buchou didn't kill Echizen," Momo laughed.

Fuji's eyes opened. "He didn't?"

Momo shook his head. "Uh-uh. He had him tranced and everything. The boy was practically giving himself to Tezuka-buchou. Then, Tezuka-buchou just stopped."

"Perhaps Tezuka is just waiting for him to age a little further," Taka suggested.

"That better be all," Fuji said gripping his cup effectively breaking it.

--

"Minna! Minna! You wont believe what I just saw," Eiji called excitedly.

"What did you just see," Oishi asked choosing to indulge his boyfriend.

"Tezuka and Ochibi."

"What were they doing," Momo asked curious.

"Nothing, just sitting together holding hands."

"It could have been nothing," Fuji said trying to convince him self that it was nothing.

"That's not it. Ochibi was asking all kinds of questions, about Tezuka and his past……"

"We all ask questions, Eiji-senpai," Kaido said.

"That's just it. Tezuka answered every single one that Ochibi asked. He didn't even pause to try to get out of it. He just answered."

"Eh? Are you serious."

"Baka, why else would he have said it," Kaido hissed.

"You want to start something, Mamushi?"

"Gladly."

Fuji's anger began to flare. Whatever was going on between those two needed to end and fast. Besides Tezuka could never be serious, not with a human anyways.

--10--

**2 years later**

"Oishi. Eiji. Have either one of you seen Tezuka?"

"Oh, he was with Ochibi last time I saw him. They were heading towards Ochibi's home since Ochibi's parents went to a neighboring village for a day."

"Arigatou," Fuji smiled taking off to the small home. Once he was there he could of sworn he heard a small moan from inside. Instead of entering he opted for looking through the window.

"Mi-mitsu," Ryoma moaned as Tezuka continued to worship Ryoma's nether regions. Tezuka pulled away wiping his mouth smiling down at the naked boy, fangs glistening in the fire light.

"Kunimitsu, take me. Make me yours."

'No. Tezuka, kill him. Take his life, now,' Fuji pleaded in his head.

However, Tezuka answered Ryoma's request sliding his arousal into the prepped boy's virginal opening.

"AHHH!!" Ryoma screamed.

Tezuka leaned down to caress the boy's cheek slowly pulling out then pushing back in. Ryoma whimpered slightly. "Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine," Ryoma smiled. Tezuka smiled back as he began to move rapidly in and out of his lover. "Ry-Ryoma? Do you want it all?"

Ryoma opened his eyes briefly to stare at his lover. He closed them tightly as another wave of pleasure ran through his body. "Hai!" he yelled.

Tezuka stopped his thrusting grabbing the boy's chin. Ryoma's eyes opened once again. Tezuka leaned down kissing him softly. "Aishiteru, Ryoma."

Ryoma smiled. "Aishiteru, Kunimitsu!"

Fuji left. He had never been so angry, jealous, and hurt at the same time and he really didn't like it.

--

Fuji watched as the boy fell to the ground his body going limp, pale, and cold with death. His killer having long disappeared.

"Let's go," he said gently gripping Tezuka's shoulder who was holding the boy tightly to him.

"Tezuka, we should leave," Taka said trying to help.

"I can't."

Fuji wanted to scream. Why? He is just a human, humans die. But he didn't

"Please, Tezuka. The villagers will come soon and if they see us here there will be trouble," Oishi reasoned.

Tezuka looked at Oishi then nodded. Laying the body down he placed his lips over Ryoma's softly one last time. Pulling a chain out he pulled his ring off sliding it onto the chain then attaching it around Ryoma's neck.

Multiple cries of, "What are you doing?" "That's suicide" echoed around the space.

"I don't care. I love you, Ryoma," he said before leaving.

--10--

**Present Day**

Fuji stood at his window looking at the moon. "I'm glad your happy Tezuka."

He didn't know why he was thinking of his past now of all times, but figured it had something to do with the impending battle.

"Fujiko, are you coming back to bed?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'll be there in a minute Taka," he smiled. "If I die. I hope I can come back and NOT in love with Tezuka."

Somewhere, someone was listening.

--10--

**Gah. Bad ending I know. **

**Anou….one more chapter left. I don't know when it will be out. I plan for it to be pretty long so….until then. Please review. **

**Ja ne!!**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Never have and never will.

The final chapter. Im sorry for making you guys wait so long but here it is. Finished and everything. Yay.

Warnings: Angst, drama, oh and this is kinda a big one…atheist/agnostic undertones. I am agnostic. So if I offended anybody I apologize ahead of time. I absolutely have NOTHING against Christianity. Anyways, on with the story. 

**Vampiric Dream**

**Final Chapter**

Ryoma slid across the hard ground, his body aching all over from healing so often. He was definitely in more pain then he should be in. "Onegai!"

"No," his opponent yelled before charging once again sending a blade flying towards Ryoma piercing the small boy through the stomach.

"Mitsu, onegai! I'm tired," Ryoma whined pulling the sword out letting it fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry Ryoma but you have to get fully adjusted to your full blood abilities so you can easily go into trance."

"Its been 12 hours already!"

His lover sighed. "Fine, go hunt and relax."

"Mitsu, don't be like that," Ryoma pleaded but Tezuka was already gone. He didn't mean to upset his lover but it had already been a week of constant training. Of getting his body slash to ribbons, throw, stabbed, everything known to man. It really did put a strain on his body to keep healing that much.

A week of hearing the news of their friends dieing. The one that had come as the biggest shock had been Yukimura, he could still remember when Kirihara had come to them.

"_Tezuka-san!! Tezuka-san!!"_

_Tezuka opened the door letting the black haired boy fall in. "Yuki-yukimura-san…he…he is dead."_

_They helped him to sit down getting him something to drink to calm him. "It was so weird. He said he had orders to give up his immortal life. I didn't know that was possible. He soon after committed suicide saying 'see you in the new world..' It was really odd. Oh, and he told me to give you this," Kirihara explained pulling the paper out of his pocket handing it to Tezuka. Tezuka toke the document opening it and reading it. Suddenly he got very serious. "Thank you for informing me, Kirihara-kun. Ryoma, lets go."_

_Ryoma was curious to what was on that paper but Tezuka wouldn't let him see. "Where?"_

"_To train. You've got a week and half to learn how to go into trance."_

Kunimitsu was hiding something from him that much he knew. He had gotten very serious with the training and took to holding him very tightly when they slept. Like he was afraid to lose him. It was all very confusing. He found a nice young female to feed on not even bothering to kill her, returning home soon after.

When he returned he found Kunimitsu seated at a desk reading old books and documents. Ryoma glared at him. "What's 'new world'?"

"Nothing of consequence."

"Tell me!"

"Iie."

"Why not?"

"You wont like it."

Ryoma huffed. "I wont train if you don't tell me."

Tezuka sighed looking up at his adamant lover. "We are going to 'destroy' the world."

"We can't…."

"That's what Yukimura said in his letter."

"Demo…."

"All immortals gave up their immortality committing suicide soon after."

"Nande?"

"I don't know all the details myself. He was quite vague. He said something along the lines of being tired of this world."

"But then Mitsu if we….well…wont we…"

"Yes, we will die."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just heard of it myself when Kirihara gave me the letter. You see there is this higher power, most mortals call it 'God'. This higher power gives orders and we do them. It looks down on us watching perhaps waiting. It has grown tired of the never dieing. The constant struggle of power between races, it wants it all stopped."

"Then how are we going to do this?"

"It has allowed Aimee to gain power. Aimee will go into trance and we will go into trance at the same time. The power will be to much and the world will end."

"How long do we have?"

"3 days."

"3 days," Ryoma repeated in a whisper.

2 DAYS LEFT

They had been training hard during the day, making love at night. If these were the final days they were going to make the most of them. Ryoma had finally started getting a hang of allowing the powers to flow through him and was well on his way to trance. He had to admit it scared him slightly. If there was in fact a new world what would it be like. Would they remember being vampires? Would they even remember being lovers? That's the thought that scared him the most. He really didn't want to lose Kunimitsu, not after everything they had been through together. Ryoma lay awake looking at his lover's sleeping face. 2 days.

1 DAY LEFT

"Hey, Kunimitsu if this higher power was going to destroy the world why did they bring Atobe and Jirou back?"

"Probably as a test I would think."

"Test?"

"Yes, reincarnating human souls is easy but they were both soulless undead creatures. So how do you re-build a lost soul?"

"I don't know."

"Nor, do I. But it knows that's all we need to know."

"Do you think our friends are already in the new world?"

"Yes, I believe they are."

"How about us?"

"I bet we are sleeping. Waiting for our souls to find our bodies."

Ryoma smiled cuddling into his lover's cold body. To be honest, Tezuka didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know if he would ever see Ryoma again. Most mortals believed that 'God' was a all knowing benevolent being. Tezuka had never believed in God, while he did believe there was a bigger picture, he doubted it was God. If so, then he had a cruel sense of humor. What kind of benevolent being allows so much evil into a world. Hmph. If there was indeed a God he would find out tomorrow.

THE FINAL DAY

"Down to the last two pure bloods," Aimee smiled staring at the two who were standing across from her in the vast desert. "Finally with your deaths I can have Keigo all to myself."

"Uh…Atobe is dead," Ryoma told her. She stopped her talking looking him dead in the eye a painful death promised. "What?"

"He killed himself."

She glared even harder, before throwing fireballs at the two who dodged them having to jump apart from each other in the process. "No, it's a lie!! Keigo would never…."

"He couldn't bear a life without Jirou," Tezuka said. She aimed her attack at Tezuka momentarily forgetting the other boy. "NO!! you killed him!! You didn't want me to have him so you…you…you…"

Ryoma took his hand punching through her chest aiming for her heart. Unfortunately he missed merely knocking out one of her lungs. She grabbed the boy pulling his fist out of her, throwing him towards his lover. Tezuka caught him with ease, holding the small boy to him. "We have to force her into the trance. If we keep on about Atobe and Jirou it may do it," Tezuka whispered to the boy.

Ryoma could feel power begin surging through his body. "Its true, he killed himself to be with Jirou on the other side."

"No, there is no other side. There is just nothingness, now I know your lying," she snarled letting more power flow through here.

"They were together for over 300 years, if he didn't love him why would they stay so close to each other," Tezuka asked. Aimee could feel her anger coming to a boiling point, a power surging through her that she hadn't felt before. Suddenly everything in her mind went blank.

"_Your brother how old is he?"_

"_Kaji?"_

"_The other?"_

"_Oh, Jirou. He is 15," she smiled taking another sip of her tea._

"_15? That's a good age."_

"_I guess."_

"_He always seems to be smiling and isn't afraid to be blunt. I admire that."_

"_Yes, he is pretty strong willed but not a lot of people around here like that."_

_Atobe stood up closing the small distance between them. He bent down to her ear whispering seductively. "Your going to bring him to me."_

_--_

"_Jirou, lets go," Atobe summoned._

_Jirou stared at his family sadly. "Goodbye, forever."_

_Her parents cried for their lost son. It was all her fault. She ran away. Faster and faster. Until she couldn't run anymore. She needed a way to die._

_--_

"_Here," the man said holding a cup to her._

"_I keep feeling this weird tingling sensation."_

"_Its love."_

"_What?"_

"_Your master. The one who made you, is in love or extremely happy and now you can feel that."_

"_So they were really in love with each other. I guess I am kind of happy for that."_

"_You shouldn't be…."_

_She caught sight of his eyes. "They wronged you. Took your life, threw you away, and ran off. Hate them. Destroy them. I can help you," he said coming over to her, draining her of the rest of her life._

"You feel that? She is going into trance. Begin to release your power slowly," Tezuka told him. Ryoma did as he was told feeling the three energies as they swirled around each other.

_She stood watching them as they smiled at each other. "Keigo-chan! Keigo-chan! Who was that other man?"_

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu, another pure blood."_

"_He had a lot of friends, why don't we have a lot of friends."_

"_Shishido and Ootori are you friends."_

"_I guess and I have Keigo-chan. Keigo is my best friend," Jirou smiled hugging the older vampire. Atobe wrapped his arms around Jirou waist kissing his neck. "I love you," Jirou smiled._

"_Ore-sama loves you to."_

_She was sick at the sight. She wanted nothing more to rip their throats out and she knew how but she couldn't not yet._

The energy was getting stronger and stronger. Ryoma could here people screaming in terror in pain as death approached them. Aimee's eyes opened staring at the two, she began moving towards them wanting to kill them for loving each other. Two men shouldn't love each other. Halfway there she found she couldn't move, something was holding her in place and all she could feel was this growing pain. It hurt. But she was supposed to be immortal she wouldn't die, she couldn't die. She looked around. The world was disappearing around her. "STOP THIS!!" she yelled.

"Stop it now!!" she yelled again the pain intensifying trying to free herself. She was scared. Terrified. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to kill them and rule over the mortals. She wasn't supposed to die. Not here not like this. "No!!"

"This is the end," was the last thing any of them heard as the energies grew to their climax point, swirling upward around them and above them. Causing them to see nothing but darkness, here nothing, feel nothing but fear and the icy cold hand of death once again.

--

Ryoma stirred he felt nothing heard nothing. He looked around. "Is this heaven?"

"No, this would be Mu," a voice said a figure appearing in front of him. The person was neither male nor female. Not a human or a creature it just was. The figure peered at him before turning into a figure he recognized. "Is this better?"

Ryoma stared at the face of his mother. "Are you God?"

"I've been called many things by many. I am neither living nor dead. I just am, here in nothingness staring down at the world below," she said beckoning him forward. He found he had no reason to fear this person therefore he stepped forward. She waved her hand an imagine appearing in front of them. "The world you knew is no more. This is what is now," she said showing him the imagines of people and schools. "What am I looking at?"

"Hyoutei Gakuen, I'm sure you recognize quite a few faces in there. To them none of this ever happened. They have no idea what they were and what they did all they know is what is."

"So then everything…."

"Oh it was all very real, but they will never know that. Nor will anyone else. If they do happen to remember if will all just seem like a dream nothing more."

"Ryoma!" Someone called. Ryoma turned to be embraced tightly in a hug. "Kunimitsu! How?"

"I led him here."

"If we are together than what happened to Aimee," Tezuka asked. The mother waved her hand again. "Aniki!!" a small girl yelled running up to Jirou and hugging him. "You have to go with Nii-san I have practice," Jirou smiled leading the girl to their older brother.

"Even darkness deserves to find a light," she smiled.

"But why did they become human?" Ryoma asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance in life. The world was dieing and I had no choice but destroy it. However so many innocents beings did not deserve such a fate as death may they be human, immortal, vampire, etc. For this reason I gave them a second chance to re-live the human lives they lost and I'm making you the same offer."

"Offer?" Tezuka questioned refusing to let go of Ryoma's hand.

The mother nodded. "I assume you saw the note that Seiichi left. I can make you an offer. You may continue to be vampires, but you will cut all ties to the human world you will fade into the blackness wondering in Mu for the rest of eternity together or you may take a second chance at a human life losing your immortal life, powers, and Vampiric state all together along with your memories. The vampire will become no more than a myth that will fade into time."

"Did you make the same offer to Atobe?" Tezuka asked.

"I didn't need to. He knew what he wanted. Both of them. Just a chance to be together again with each other. Most of them were that simple. A love they wanted to be with no matter what. No matter if they love another man or not. I am not one to deny them true happiness."

"Demo…."

"Do not fret, I will put you with the ones you were closest to. Unfortunately, I will have to erase all the memories of your relationship, but if your love is strong enough it will remain I do not have the power to erase true love. It will however need to be reawakened."

"The same with them," Ryoma pointed to the screen. "Yes, while they might not be in love right now. The potential is there. They are just happy to be around each other."

Tezuka accepted this answer but there was something plaguing him. Their ages.

"If we go back how about our ages?" Tezuka asked wondering how old or young she will make them.

She smiled serenely. "Ryoma you will be 12 almost 13 years old and Kunimitsu you will revert back to 14 almost 15 years old. That was the age that Ryoma fell in love with you and the day everything snowballed."

"How about my parents?"

"Nanjiroh, Rinko, Nanako, even your cat Karupin were all be reborn as well. Living their lives in Japan, with their son and niece. They are all just waiting for their son to come back from school. As for you Kunimitsu, your mother, your father, and your grandfather will all be waiting if you choose to return. As will everyone else. That includes your friends and their families. Everyone."

"I want to do this," Ryoma declared, a little shocked by his own eagerness but was sure none the less.

"Ryoma?" Tezuka squeezed his lover's hand.

"Like she said our love will remain we just have to realize it again and I know I can fall in love with you all over again," Ryoma smiled. For some reason Tezuka felt as if this was the last time he would see Ryoma genuinely smile for a long time. Tezuka leaned forward covering Ryoma's lips with his own. After a moment of the sweet chaste kiss he pulled back.

"We both wish to return to our human lives," he said clearly. Ryoma nodded. She smiled her consent before disappearing in a flash of white light.

--

"What was in that thing, Inui?" Momo asked.

"Oh, Tezuka-buchou is not going to be happy about this," Eiji smiled. "Should we wake them, nya?"

"This is odd though, Tezuka is usually immune to the effects of Inui's juice. Perhaps he is sick," Oishi voiced going into mother hen mood.

A shutter click went off. "Saa….perhaps. Then again he may be just looking for an excuse to cuddle our adorable little kouhai."

Ryoma groaned cuddling into the warmth that was his pillow. "Awww….Ochibi is so cute. He looks like a kitten cuddling up against his master," Eiji laughed urging Fuji to take another picture.

"Eiji! I don't think neither one realizes what is going on," Oishi scolded.

Ryoma groaned. His senpai were way to loud and what were they doing in his house anyways and when did his bed get so hard and why could he hear people playing tennis. That's when his eyes snapped open. He was NOT in his house and this was definitely NOT his pillow. It was…. "Tezuka-buchou?"

"Eh? It seems Echizen-kun is awake, ii data."

Wow, had his dream come true. Wait, dream but it had felt so real.

"What dream was that Echizen," Momo asked laughing his head off now that Tezuka was awake and heard the statement as well. The camera shutter clicked again and only then did the two realize their position. Tezuka was leaning against the fence his arms securely around Ryoma. While Ryoma was half way into his buchou's lap cuddling to him like an attention starved kitten. They both pulled away from each other, both equally embarrassed. Thinking someone had a very odd sense of humour.

"What kind of dream did you have, Echizen-kun?" Oishi asked kindly.

"You wouldn't believe me, but it seemed so real. I could have sworn," Ryoma sighed rubbing his temples.

"What was it?" Kaido asked getting as curious as his senpai.

"Well senpai-tachi were there, along with Hyoutei, and Rikkai, and Fudomine. Anyways…."

"Don't care about the other schools. What about us?" Momo asked anxious to hear.

"We were vampires from all different time periods and Tezuka-buchou and I…..well….we were….."

Fuji could tell by the increasing redness of Ryoma face that he and Tezuka were more than teammates in this dream.

"Skipping that part. I was killed and had lost my memories and then I met senpai-tachi and found out that Tezuka-buchou was a pure blood vampire and then I met Akutagawa. He was the monkey king's lover and the monkey king was a pure blood. Akutagawa's sister wanted revenge or something so she was trying to keep my memories suppressed so I would not return to my vampire state….."

"That's quite a dream," Taka mused as Ryoma kept going.

"Chotto, Ochibi. Do you have sex with Tezuka-buchou to regain your memories?" Eiji asked dead serious.

Everybody said 'what' before looking at the two who were now blushing Tezuka very lightly but blushing none the less. Ryoma had tried avoiding say how graphic his dream got. The cherry red blush on Ryoma's face was enough to confirm their suspicions. They all turned to look at the redhead, how did Eiji know. "How did senpai know that?" Ryoma hesitantly asked scared that he had been talking in his sleep or worse moaning.

Eiji smiled running back to the club room to retrieve his book bag. He returned a few moments later dropping down to search through the bag. "Found it," he cheered pulling a book out and holding it out happily. Flipping the book open he searched frantically for what he was looking for. Finally stopping he handed the book to Ryoma. "Is that the scene from your dream?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow before looking down at the book. It was exactly the scene from his dream to a T, even the conversation. He flipped through a few more pages. Everything was the exact same as his dream. The scenarios. The conversations. Everything. Ryoma closed the book on his fingers reading the title. 'Vampiric Dream.'

"Its my favorite BL manga. The dream you just described is that exact manga that's how I knew," Eiji smiled.

"How does it end?" Taka asked eyeing the cover. Ryoma was curious to. His dream had just kind of ended they really hadn't been a finale, like he had been shaken awake before it could end.

"Anou…..Yuu and Koutarou go into battle with Ashiya, sadly most of their friends die, but they succeed in destroying her. Koutarou has become a full blood vampire like his lover, but only after taking the blood of the only other pure blood that was alive, Kazuki. Kazuki had died trying to get revenge for his lover, Takuya, who unfortunately was killed by Ashiya. Well, anyways the divine mother gives them a choice to be vampires or humans. They choose to give humanity a second chance. They met up again after becoming human and fell in love all over again, it was a really cute ending," Eiji rambled off without taking a breath. Ryoma flipped to the back of the manga, all of it seemed oddly familiar. More real than a dream.

As Tezuka listened to Eiji's explanation and looked at the book he couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed that the romance wasn't his own. Why, he wasn't sure. He still, however, felt this longing to hold his kouhai/ "Minna, back to practice," he called finally standing up. Ryoma handed the book back to his senpai who slid it back into his bag. All his senpai dispersed going off to their separate matches. A tug on his jacket caused Tezuka to turn. Ryoma stood behind him smirking.

"If your interested buchou I can give you a more _detailed_ retelling at my house later," without hearing a response Ryoma walked off bouncing his racket on his shoulder. He felt on tingling sensation flow through him at the offer knowing he would probably end up taking it. Tezuka sighed maybe drinking Inui juice did have its upsides. He looked down to see something sparkling on the ground. He picked it up to see it was a white gold ring like the one in that book. "Masaka…." he looked up at Ryoma. Perhaps it had been more than a Vampiric Dream.

-Owari-

**Wow, so that's the end. A lot shorter than I had intended. But my muse kind of died on this one and I've been neglecting my Japanese lessons so…….but its done. I'm sorry, if it isn't what you expected, but I had the ending set when I started. Oh, and I must say Yay to TeniMyu. Please tell me somebody caught that reference at the end. If you did I will love you forever. **

**I may re-write this chapter at a later date but for now this is it. I really need to focus on my other stories and on my Japanese lessons. Well, thank you for bearing with me with this story. Please review and I will see you in my next story.**

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
